Charon
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: Nach dem Angriff von Grimoire Hearts war es natürlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis neue Probleme auf Fairy Tail zukamen. Dieses Mal in Form von einem nicht ganz so Fremden Mann.
1. Charon

_**Charon**_

Es waren schon einige Wochen nach dem Angriff von Grimoire Hearts auf Fairy Tail vergangen und die Magier dieser besagten Gilde freuten sich darüber, dass alles, mehr oder weniger, gut ausgegangen war.

Ein paar schwerverletzte, Halbtote, verschwundene Schwarze Magier und gefundene Familienmitglieder waren die Bilanz dieser Auseinandersetzung. S-Klasse Magier wurde aber niemand, da die ganze Prüfung abgebrochen und auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde, wenn sie dieses Jahr nicht ganz ausfällt.

Doch es sollte eine neue Gefahr auf die stärkste Gilde Fiores zukommen auch wenn sie sich erst langsam entwickeln wird.

Alles begann mit einer merkwürdigen Fluktuation von Magie, ganz in der Nähe von Magnolia, was wenigen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

„Huh?... Habt ihr das gerade gespürt?" Das halbe Team Natsu war spätabends noch, mit ihrer letzten Mission fertig, zur Gilde unterwegs als dieses Phänomen sich ereignete.

„Hmm. Gespürt hab ich nichts aber ganz kurz was Komisches gerochen."

_'Ja, vertrau darauf, dass Natsu die Dinge nur riecht.' _Erza war sich sicher, dass gerade etwas passiert war, nur **was,** konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Es fühlte sich wie ein Beben an obwohl der Boden sich nicht bewegte.

„Ob es was zu bedeuten hat, wenn ihr beide glaubt etwas gespürt und gerochen zu haben?" Der letzte der Gruppe, Happy, fragte sich warum er denn nichts mitgekriegt hatte, wenn es überhaupt etwas gab.

„Na hör mal! Natürlich war da was! Wir bilden uns hier ja schließlich nichts ein!" Auch wenn Natsu verärgert auf diese Frage reagierte dachte Erza trotzdem kurz darüber nach, verwarf all ihre Zweifel aber schnell.

_'Da war definitiv etwas Ungewöhnliches. Am besten ich frage den Meister.'_

„Natsu! Happy! Wir gehen." Erza Scarlet war niemand die sich einfach so täuschen ließ, weshalb sie jetzt wirklich neugierig darauf war zu wissen ob ihr Meister ebenfalls etwas wahrgenommen hatte und vielleicht sogar wusste was es denn genau war.

In der Gilde angekommen war sie erleichtert zu hören, dass noch andere, wenn auch nur wenige, ein leichtes Kribbeln gespürt oder auch einfach plötzlich eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatten. Makarov konnte sich dieses Ereignis, zur Enttäuschung vieler, allerdings auch nicht erklären.

Wie sollte er denn auch? Das was wirklich passiert war, war eigentlich für viele eine Sache der Unmöglichkeit, weshalb man nie an so eine Lösung dieser Frage nachgedacht hatte.

In einem Waldstück, zwei Städte von Magnolia entfernt, versuchte ein Mann gerade aufzustehen ohne, dass es ihm zu schwindlig wurde.

„Nhn... verdammt!" Sein Magen fühlte sich so an als ob es sich wortwörtlich umgedreht hätte und als er dann endlich auf seinen wackeligen Beinen stand schaute er zuerst ob an ihm noch alles dran war und dann, was um ihn herum geschehen war.

_'Beine... Arme... alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein.' _Nur um ein sichereres Gefühl zu haben griff er noch nach seiner Waffe obwohl er dessen Präsenz spürte und immer wusste wo es gerade war.

Weshalb er auch gerade, durch die Bäume und die Städte hindurch, Richtung Fairy Tail schaute.

Für diejenigen die ihn nicht richtig kannten, schaute er mit einem verachtenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, auf seine Gefährtinnen, die beide bewusstlos vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen.

_'Ultear und Levi waren wohl nicht stark genug.'_ Dieser Zauber strapazierte den menschlichen Körper auf grausamste Art und Weise, wenn man aber bei voller Energie war, wie er selbst, konnte man es eigentlich ganz gut überstehen.

_'Da__s__s Levi viel__leicht Probleme haben würde wussten wir, in den letzten Tagen hatte sie am meisten zu tun__,__ aber Ultear...'_ Leicht wütend wurde der schwarzhaarige Mann, er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man Sachen vor ihm verheimlichte und als Ultear beim Treffpunkt ankam merkte er sofort, dass sie für irgendetwas womit er nicht einverstanden war, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten benutzt hatte.

_'Geschieht ihr recht!'_ Jetzt konnte er allerdings die beiden nicht einfach hier, neben umgeknickten Bäumen und toten Tieren liegen lassen, während er sich um ihre Mission kümmerte. Aber genau für solche Momente hat man Geld und ein Land welches auf reisende Menschen spezialisiert ist, weshalb in jeder Stadt eine Raststätte zu finden war.

Zuerst musste er die Beiden an einer sicheren Stelle verstecken, hier im dunklen Wald war es zu gefährlich, also nahm er die Frauen auf jeweils einen Arm und eine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg.

Trotz eines sehr mageren Körperbaus, welches überhaupt nicht mehr an seine Jugend erinnerte, war es ein leichtes für ihn Levi und Ultear zu tragen, allerdings wiegen Frauen auch nicht viel.

* * *

><p>Nach einer Stunde steckte die Waffe des Schwarzhaarigen, in Form eines einzigartigen Dolches auf dem der Name Charon zu erkennen war, in einem Tisch eines Zweibettzimmers. Der Raum war vollkommen verlassen, die Lichter waren aber an, doch urplötzlich, von der einen Sekunde auf die anderen, standen drei Personen im Raum, es stand, besser gesagt, nur eine Person während die beiden anderen getragen wurden.<p>

Ohne Vorsicht warf er seine bewusstlosen Gefährtinnen dann einfach auf das eine Bett, in der Hoffnung sie würden aufwachen. Taten sie aber nicht.

_'Ist auch egal. Sie haben__ bis morgen Zeit. Wenn sie da nicht wach sind__,__ fang ich alleine an.' _Hätte ihre vorige Aktion ihn nicht ebenfalls so mitgenommen, wäre er jetzt bereits unterwegs nach Fairy Tail.

Eine ganze Nacht verging dann auch, aber nur mit leichten Bewegungen der beinahe aufeinanderliegenden Frauen. Der schwarzhaarige hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht die beiden mit so etwas wie einer Decke auszustatten, die Raststätte wusste noch nicht einmal, dass zwei weitere Personen auf diesem Zimmer übernachteten. Die Person an der Rezeption letzte Nacht war auch noch so müde, dass sie es noch nicht einmal merkwürdig fand, dass ein einzelner Mann ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten wollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz machte sich der 26 Jahre alte Mann auf den Weg, eines musste er natürlich noch tun, weshalb er frühmorgens den Zimmerservice rief.

Etwas später als erwartet klopfte es auch schon an der Tür wo er bereits wartete. Etwas Konzentration und Magie aus beiden Händen war für so einen Zauber schon nötig und als er dann die Tür aufmachte und die Angestellte ihn etwas überrascht ansah, vielleicht lag das an seinen weißen Augen, seinen sichtbaren Brandnarben auf dem linken Teil seines Gesichts oder einfach daran, dass er zu den attraktiven Menschen und Magiern zählt, was ihm vollkommen egal war, streckte er ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen und fuhr über ihre Augen hinweg.

Kurz erstarrt fing sich die Angestellte wieder, lief ins Zimmer rein und stellte das bestellte Essen auf den Tisch und ging dann auch gleich wieder raus ohne die offensichtlichen Körper auf dem Bett, neben dem sie kurzzeitig stand, zu bemerken.

Sie machte noch, ohne ein weiteres Wort, die Tür zu und ging wieder zurück. An ihrem Arbeitsplatz angekommen, fragte sie sich wo sie gerade hingegangen war.

Währenddessen drehte der schwarzhaarige ein kleines Rad auf der Innenseite seines linken Oberarms und stellte damit sein gesamtes Glied wieder auf Null. Null, wie keine magischen Kräfte strömen mehr hindurch. Der Zauber den er benutzte wirkte allerdings nicht ewig, weshalb die anderen in nächster Zeit lieber wieder erwachen sollten.

Ohne einen letzten Blick zurück, verließ er das Zimmer auch sogleich, machte sich mit seinen Haaren einen tiefen Pony um sein Gesicht etwas zu verdecken und stülpte sich die Kapuze seines langen Mantels hoch. Er machte sich jedoch keine Mühe besagten Mantel zu zumachen, sodass man die Lederriemen sehen konnte, die am oberen Teil seines Brustkorps und sogar an seinem Hals befestigt waren.

Er verließ das Gebäude und machte sich auf den schnellsten Weg zu dieser einen Gilde. Er wusste allerdings jetzt schon, dass jeder Schritt den er in diese Richtung macht, ihn angespannter und aggressiver machen wird.

* * *

><p>Frühmorgens in Fairy Tail, Lucy wollte etwas frische Luft holen und ging raus in den Vorplatz. Es war ein wunderschöner morgen und sie versuchte auf einem der Bänke sich etwas von der Morgensonne bestrahlen zu lassen.<p>

Es dauerte nicht lange und Natsu setzte sich einfach neben sie.

„Hey Lucy, was geht?" Etwas genervt von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen, wollte die Stellarmagierin zuerst noch sagen, dass er verschwinden soll, entschied sich allerdings dann, weil der Tag so schön war, für ein einfaches: „Mir geht's gut. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, ja, ja. Wollen wir nicht eine dieser schweren S-Klasse Missionen annehmen? In letzter Zeit machen wir nichts aufregendes und anspruchsvolles mehr."

„Bitte nicht! … Ich meine wir hatten genug Aufregung für ein ganzes Jahr und außerdem ist Gray immer noch verletzt!" Dir Verletzungen des Eismagiers beim Kampf gegen Grimoire Hearts, waren im Vergleich zu den anderen aus Team Natsu schwerer gewesen, doch diese waren größtenteils wieder verheilt dank Wendy. Aber unglückliche Umstände führten nach Abschluss einer Mission letzte Woche, zu erneuten Verletzungen, die noch ein paar Tage brauchten um zu verheilen.

„Wer braucht schon den Schwächling, solange ich da bin schaffen wir jede Mission!" Natsu war wie immer von sich überzeugt und demonstrierte seine Stärke auch gleich mit einem Feuerspiel aus dem Mund in die Luft.

„Wer hast du gerade gesagt ist der Stärkste?"

Aus lauter Schreck verschluckte sich der pinkhaarige an seinem eigenen Feuer. Während er versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, versanken Erzas Gedanken zurück zu dem Gefühl von gestern und wie leicht man Natsu in seiner jetzigen Verfassung umbringen könnte.

Aber es war ein schöner Tag und sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass schöne Tage mit einer Katastrophe enden können, doch dieser schöne Tag war anders. Erza wusste nicht warum sie so dachte, irgendwo in ihrem Kopf glaubte sie, dass nichts Böses heute passieren wird.

Sie fing jedoch an diese Annahme zu bezweifeln, als ein großer Mann mit langem weißen Mantel und halb verdecktem Gesicht durch die Außentore reinkam. Er schien niemanden der am Vorplatz stand zu beachten und ging einfach Richtung Tür zur Gilde. Doch die Aura die er von sich gab war keine von der Erza sich erinnerte, je gespürt zu haben. Da war auch noch etwas an ihm, was sie an den gestrigen Abend erinnerte, aber erst Natsus Aufstehen, ließ sie ebenfalls in Bewegung setzen.

„Hey du! Warte mal! Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" An diesem Kerl glaubte Natsu dasselbe zu riechen wie gestern Abend, wenn auch nur ganz schwach, weshalb er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Jedoch kam keine verdächtige Person einfach so in Fairy Tail rein!

„Interessiert dich einen Scheißdreck Drachentöter." Kam die verdächtig monotone Antwort des Fremden, wie wenn er lustlos aus einem Buch zitierte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann im weißen Mantel wusste, dass er hier auf Natsu treffen würde und er hatte sich vorgenommen wegen dem pinkhaarigen seine Mission nicht zu vermasseln, ihn aber dennoch spüren zu lassen, mit den Worten allein, dass er von jemandem bis auf den Tod hinaus gehasst wird.

„Wie war das!" Mit so einer Antwort wurde Erza dem Fremden gegenüber vollkommen misstrauisch, Natsu stand allerdings schon kurz davor einen Kampf anzufangen und stellte sich dem Mann in den Weg, seine Flammen bereit. „Wiederhol das, wenn du dich traust!"

„Geh mir aus dem Weg nichtsnutziger Drache, ich hab besseres zu tun. Oder willst du, dass ich dir deine kleinen Flügel ausrupfe."

Der Fremde brauchte nicht mal seine Stimme zu heben oder beleidigend zu klingen, denn so wie Natsu nun mal war, schaute er nur noch kurz auf das Gesicht des anderen, sah zwei leere, sogar fast tote, Augen, dachte sich sogar noch er hätte den Kerl irgendwo schon mal gesehen und griff mit einer in Flammen gehüllten Faust schreiend an. Lucy und Erza schrien noch das er noch warten solle, doch auf die hörte er nicht.

Als die Faust auf den schwarzhaarigen zukam, überlegte er sich tausend verschieden Sachen wie er dem Drachentöter Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Er entschied sich dann für eine Variante mit der er sein Ziel wieder verfolgen konnte. Das hatte er sich ja vorgenommen.

Also schnappte er sich die brennende Faust mit seiner linken metallischen Hand, hob Natsu mit der Wucht seines eigenen Angriffs seitlich hoch, drehte sich dabei noch genau einmal um sich selbst mit einer sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit und ließ somit seinen Angreifer beim Loslassen von dessen Hand, über den Platz fliegen.

Schreiend flog Natsu dann solange, bis er mit großem Krach auf dem Boden landete. Der schwarzhaarige dachte sich, dass er jetzt endlich mit seiner Mission weiter machen konnte, wenn er nur schnell genug war und zu Makarov kam.

Doch wie sollte es denn anders sein, stand nun Erza vor ihm und sein Weg in die Gilde wurde schon versperrt.

„Hör mal Titania, ich hab wirklich keine Lust und keine Zeit mich mit euch zu beschäftigen also mach Platz, ich will rein." Erza sah sich diesen Eindringling genau an und stellte als aller erstes seine tiefe Stimme fest, die ihr bekannt vorkam, doch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten es jemanden zuzuordnen. Dann schaute sie sich kurz seine linke Hand an die ohne jeden Zweifel einer dieser künstlichen war, so wie die von Gildartz. Die Lederriemen um seinen Oberkörper sahen noch so aus, als ob sie bei seiner linken Schulter zusammenliefen. _'Ob sein ganzer Arm eine Prothese ist?'_ Sehr wahrscheinlich.

„Du wirst hier nicht durchkommen wenn du uns deinem Namen, deine Herkunft und deine Absichten nicht verrätst!" Er hatte Natsu ja schließlich nur hinweggeschleudert, demnach will er die Gilde vielleicht nicht angreifen. Doch darüber war sich Erza nicht wirklich sicher. „Aber ich schwöre dir, wenn du vorhast Fairy Tail oder einem der Bewohner dieser Stadt etwas anzutun, werde ich dich persönlich zur Strecke bringen!"

Um ihren Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen beschwor sie noch eines ihrer Schwerter und richtete es gegen den schwarzhaarigen. Dieser zeigte sich jedoch vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

„Was hätte ich davon eine so schwache Gilde anzugreifen und weiß du was Titania? Auch wenn ich dir im Kampf überlegen bin, habe ich keine Lust gegen euch zu kämpfen. Ich bin hier wegen einer bestimmten Sache und ich habe es langsam satt, dass ihr mir im Weg steht."

Um sein Ziel schneller zu erreichen, vor allem bevor der Drachentöter, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hat, **ihn** erreicht, zog der schwarzhaarige seinen Dolch aus dem Halfter an seinem rechten Bein und ohne lange zu warten warf er es einfach auf Erza.

Die Anwesenden waren sichtlich erschrocken darüber, schließlich hatte der Kerl gesagt, dass er nicht kämpfen will, doch Erza konnte das schnelle Geschoss mit ihrem Schwert parieren.

So dachte sie zumindest, aber der Dolch verschwand einfach vor ihren Augen ohne, dass sie ihn je berührte und der Mann war ebenfalls mit einem Wimpernschlag weg.

In der Gilde wartete der schwarzhaarige nur auf neuen Ärger der auf ihn zukam. All das war jedoch seine eigene Schuld, er hätte sein Vorhaben auch friedlicher umsetzen können, doch seine Einstellung machte den friedlichen Weg zu reinem Wunschdenken.

* * *

><p>AN: Das ist erst meine zweite Geschichte und ich hoffe „Charon" war spannend bis jetzt und hat viele in ihren Bann gezogen.<p>

Die Story zu dieser FF lag seit einigen Tagen in meinem Kopf und wollte einfach nicht raus also hab ich sie niedergeschrieben, obwohl ich meine andere Story „Movement Stopper" weiter schreiben sollte aber dazu komme ich noch bald.

Also ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet noch den Rest durchlesen.

Eh ich es vergesse, ich will ja nicht das es hier zu irgendwelchen Verwechslungen kommt: der schwarzhaarige ist kein erfundener Charakter sondern ein original Charakter von Hiro Mashima.

Und noch vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

**EDIT:** 03.04.2013. Diese Story ist jetzt zu einem Crossover mit Hetalia geworden. Der erste Hetaliacharakter wird allerdings erst in Kapitel 10 auftauchen.


	2. Von Paradoxien

**Von Paradoxien **

* * *

><p>„Was macht Natsu da draußen schon wieder?" Dabei war er erst vor kurzem raus gegangen und schon hörte es sich so an wie ein angehender Kampf. Gray wusste manchmal nicht ob er den Drachentöter für seine Art Ärger anzuziehen bemitleiden sollte oder nicht.<p>

Der Eismagier saß währenddessen, mal wieder halbnackt aber mit vielen Bandagen am Oberkörper versehen, an der Bar und aß gerade das letzte bisschen seines Frühstücks auf, welches Juvia ihm gebracht hatte. Juvia wiederum hielt Grays Hemd in den Händen und schaute ihrer großen Liebe beim Essen zu.

Als Gray dann auch Erzas Stimme von draußen hörte, drehte er sich kurz Richtung Tür um. Wie er feststellte waren um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht viele Leute da aber es gab keinen Grund zur Sorge, egal was für ein Problem es gerade gab, niemand kam durch Erza hindurch.

Also versuchte er sich wieder auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren doch plötzlich schoss eine komische Energie durch ihn durch.

'_Was war das?_' Er erinnerte sich kurzzeitig wieder an den gestrigen Abend und stellte fest, dass es was anderes war. Gray nahm dann seine Halskette in die Hand von der er glaubte das es die Ursache für das eben gespürte war. '_Es hat sich angefühlt wie ein Stromschlag..._'.

„Gray-sama, ist alles in Ordnung?" Noch bevor Gray auf diese Frage antworten konnte lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er fühlte sich so wie auf Tenrou als Ultear plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Doch wer es jetzt war wusste er nicht, genauso wie die anderen in der Gilde die zusahen wie ein fremder Mann mit einem langen weißen und etwas verzierten Mantel eine kleine Waffe, die er in der Hand hatte, in einem Halfter an seinem Bein platzierte.

Ohne auf Gray oder Juvia zu achten, neben die er sich teleportiert hatte, schaute er kurz über das Innere der Gilde. '_Sieht tatsächlich genau so aus wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Wie hässlich_'. Alle anderen überraschten Gesichter ignorierte er ebenfalls, als er sich auf den Weg zum Gildenmeister machte, der, nach der Magie zu urteilen, in der oberen Etage mit Gildartz war.

„Hey, warte mal!" nach ein paar Sekunden des Schocks über jemanden dessen Aura einem Angst einjagen konnte, kamen wieder rationale Gedanken in die Magier rein und Gray versuchte, trotz seines Zustandes, diesen Eindringling zur Rede zu stellen. Juvia erhob sich gleich mit ihm genauso wie Gajeel, der gerade dabei war Levi zu ärgern.

Die ganze Situation kam den Fairy Tail Magiern noch um einiges ernster vor als Erza mit großer Wucht die Tür aufmachte: „Wie-wie bist du hier rein gekommen!" Anfangs noch überrascht darüber, dass er wirklich in der Gilde war, kam schnell Erzas andere Seite zum Vorschein die von diesem Kerl langsam genug hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige fragte sich ob er noch weiter versuchen sollte, alles und jeden hier zu ignorieren und so einfach mit seinem Plan voranzuschreiten. Er könnte natürlich auch einfach seine Absicht zur verraten: „Ich bin hierher gekommen um mit Makarov zu reden-" er setzte sich beim Reden auch gleich in Bewegung, „-also hört mit diesem jämmerlichen Versuchen auf mich aufhalten zu wollen."

„Wie bitte!" Sollte Erza diesem Kerl glauben? Warum so eine Aufmache wenn er nur reden wollte? Sie musste sich jedoch fürs erste keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen da Natsu an ihr vorbei und in die Gilde eintrat.

„Du wirst hier mit niemanden Sprechen ehe du keine Tracht Prügel von mir bekommst!" Für normale Menschen wäre Natsu jetzt, mit seiner Kampf versprechenden Körperhaltung und der Aura eines Drachen, eine Furcht einflößende Person. So wütend war er schon.

Doch für den schwarzhaarigen war das ganze gar nichts. Er hatte es schon tausende Male gesehen und außerdem...

„Glaubst du, ich würde vor einem Stall voller Küken Angst haben?" Mit einem halb sarkastischen Ton fing er an, was allerdings schon beinahe die ganze Gilde ebenfalls in eine Stimmung brachte wie Natsu gerade in einer war.

„Ich weiß, dass hinter deiner großen Klappe nichts steckt, aus deinem Mund kommt schließlich nur lauwarme Luft raus und schon seit Jahren empfinde ich jemanden wie dich als wirklich große Schande Igneel gegenüber. Sein Feuer hat wenigstens gebrannt." Wortwörtlich.

So ziemlich jeder in der Gilde war vollkommen geschockt über diesen einen Satz. Jeder wusste wie Natsus Gefühle über seinen Pflegevater und dessen Verschwinden waren und niemand, nicht einmal Gray, machte Witze darüber.

Doch dieser Fremde konnte sich beim geschockten Anblick von dem Drachentöter ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und dieses Lächeln wiederum brachte Natsus Wut zum Kochen und Flammen schossen in der Gilde hoch.

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte der schwarzhaarige gerechnet und in seinem Inneren kamen die verschiedensten Glücksgefühle hoch. Er liebte es diesen Drachentöter zu hassen, schließlich hatte er sein Leben zerstört und er konnte auch nicht anders als noch einen drauf zu setzten. Nicht mal seine Gefährtinnen Ultear und Levi hätten ihn jetzt aufhalten können.

„Sag mir, was empfindest du gerade? Ich hoffe es ist Einsamkeit weil der gute alte Igneel dich einfach so alleine gelassen hat, schließlich hatte er etwas besseres zu tun als auf ein kleines nichtsnutziges Kind aufpassen."

Natsu hatte bereits genug. Er machte sich bereit, mit einem großen Sprung nach vorne, diesen Mann anzugreifen, doch er verharrte noch für einen Moment an seiner Stelle, denn der nächste Satz den der Kerl machte, schien so als ob er etwas wüsste: „Er und der Rest seiner Rasse flogen hinfort nur um sich zu verst-"

Weiter kam der schwarzhaarige nicht mehr, obwohl ihm Gildartz Präsenz allein nichts ausmachte, seine Stimmung den Drachentöter zu schikanieren fiel jedoch in den Keller und er ließ es fürs erste wieder sein und entgegnete einfach nur den stechenden Blick des einzigen S-Klasse Magiers der Gilde mit seinem eigenen.

Natsu wiederum war längst nicht mehr aufzuhalten, so dachten viele zu mindestens. Der Meister war da allerdings anderer Meinung: „Natsu es reicht, lass mich hier zuerst einiges klar stellen."

Makarov kam von der oberen Etage runter gesprungen und schaute seine Gildenmitglieder, allen voran Natsu, mit einem eisernen Blick an der sagte, dass ab sofort **er** hier das Reden übernimmt.

Natürlich war der Drachentöter schwerer ruhig zu stellen als alle anderen aber mit zusätzlichen ernsten Worten von Erza: er solle gefälligst auf den Meister hören, stillten auch Natsus letzte Flammen.

Als sämtliche Aufregung dann nicht mehr sichtbar war, wendete Makarov seinen Blick dem Mann zu, der so früh morgens den ganzen Aufruhr erst angezettelt hatte: „Wer bist du wenn ich fragen darf und warum werden hier in so früher Stunde schon Kämpfe angefangen?" Er hatte gehört wie der Fremde von Igneel sprach, wollte jedoch nicht, dass die Dinge eskalierten. Jetzt wo der Mann wieder ruhig zu sein schien, erhoffte sich der alte Meister allerdings ein paar Antworten die ihn ebenfalls schon seit Jahren plagten.

„Sie dürfen Fragen was sie wollen, ich gebe ihnen jedoch keine Garantie dafür, dass ich auch antworten werde. Aber nur um eins mal schnell klar zu stellen, ich bin nur hier um mit ihnen etwas wichtiges zu besprechen. **Allein** natürlich."

„Ist die Sache denn so wichtig, dass-"

„Ist es ihnen wichtig genug wenn ich von der Zukunft dieser Gilde spreche?"

Eine Aussage die den Meister und natürlich alle anderen Anwesenden, packte. Die Zukunft dieser Gilde? Ist der Kerl etwa vom Magischen Rat? Einige stellten fest, dass das durchaus sein kein, schließlich wurde Fairy Tail schon mal infiltriert und der Kerl konnte sich ebenfalls teleportieren. Hat dieser Kerl einfach nur eine eigene Art der Infiltration?

Oder er ist vielleicht von einer dunklen Gilde und ist hier um Fairy Tail zu erpressen oder ähnliches zu machen. Doch Makarov sprach schon wieder, bevor die Fantasien der Gilde durchdrehten: „Was erwartet uns denn, wenn wir sogar davor gewarnt werden?"

„Das erzähle ich ihnen unter vier Augen." Viele waren damit natürlich nicht einverstanden und äußerten ihre Proteste, allen voran Natsu: „Meister! Sie können nicht mit diesem Kerl alleine sein! Wer weiß was der anstellt!"

Dieser Aussage stimmten die meisten auch zu, nicht aber weil sie glaubten ihr Meister könnte sich nicht verteidigen sondern mehr weil sie dem schwarzhaarigen nicht ein Stück über den Weg trauten und, nicht zu vergessen, wollten auch sie wissen was der Kerl zu sagen hatte.

„Alleine oder gar nicht! Ich habe nicht den Nerv mich mit allen hier zu beschäftigen."

Makarov sah so aus als ob er nachdenken würde und gab letztendlich sein Einverständnis woraufhin Gildartz sich wieder bemerkbar machte und mit dem Fremden wieder eiskalte Blicke austauschte.

Eigentlich war es dem Mann vollkommen egal wer oder wie viele seine wahren Absichten kannten oder ihm überhaupt glaubten. Er war sowieso der Meinung, dass er alles hier alleine regeln könnte und nicht die Hilfe dieser verkommenen Gilde brauchte. Jedoch kamen er und seine Gefährtinnen mit einem eindeutigen Plan hierher um den Erfolg dieser Mission zu gewährleisten und diesen Plan wollte er ausführen, so viel Pflichtbewusstsein besaß er noch. Aber natürlich hoffte er, dass er trotzdem alles alleine machen kann. Wer braucht schließlich denn schon Hilfe von jemandem wie Natsu.

„Sechs gehen auch." Und schon bewegte sich der schwarzhaarige zur Treppe, so als ob er wüsste wo er hin muss um die nötige Privatsphäre zu haben.

Erza wollte noch etwas sagen um ebenfalls an dieser Diskussion teilhaben zu können, doch ihr Meister sagte schon nein dazu noch ehe sie ihren Mund aufmachte. Natsu bekam auch ein Nein.

Die ganze Gilde verfolgte diesen Unruhestifter mit misstrauischen Augen. Gajeel stellte sich sogar, wenn auch etwas unbeabsichtigt, so vor Levi, dass sie, wenn der Kerl doch angreifen sollte, geschützt ist. Charle stellte sich ebenfalls beschützend vor Wendy als der Kerl vor ihrem Tisch die Treppen hochstieg, doch ihre Kräfte schalteten sich in diesem Moment ein und sie sah etwas grauenvolles...

Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich daraufhin um und blieb kurz stehen um die weiße Katze anzuschauen, die gerade in die Leere schaute. '_Ich hab vollkommen vergessen, dass sie auch hier ist. Was sie wohl gesehen hat? Das nächste mal schau ich mit._' Gildartz schaute auch dahin wo der andere noch vor wenigen Sekunden den Blick drauf gerichtet hatte, doch er sah nur kurz hin, weil er den Fremden nicht für lange aus den Augen lassen wollte. Der Meister folgte den Beiden bereits und schon waren alle irgendwo in der zweiten Etage der Gilde verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Wendy ging mit Charle in ihren Armen nach draußen und um das Gebäude herum, um mit ihrer Freundin sprechen zu können. Diese war drinnen kurzzeitig erstarrt und hatte plötzlich angefangen zu zittern.<p>

„Charle, was ist? Was ist passiert?" Die Exceed sah langsam mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrer Partnerin hoch, doch konnte sie noch kein Wort sagen. „Charle, hast du irgendetwas gesehen?" Wendy nahm ihre Katze in die Arme und drückte sie noch für eine Weile ganz fest an sich. Erst als Charle sich wieder beruhigt hatte sprach sie weiter. „Egal was es war, du kannst es mir erzählen und wie werden beide daran arbeiten, dass es nicht wahr wird."

„We-Wendy." Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten war Charle dann in der Lage über den Blick in die Zukunft zu sprechen: „Ich- ich hab dich gesehen und... und du lagst... du lagst le-leblos auf dem Boden... mit so viel Blut." Wendy umarmte ihre Freundin noch fester und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst nicht mehr die Ruhigste war.

„Charle, ist schon in Ordnung. Noch ist ja nichts passiert und wenn wir-"

„Was ist aber wenn wir es nicht verhindern können! Oder dieser Kerl es war! Wendy ich will nicht, das... das..." Tränen liefen ihr bereits runter und wie es aussah stand Wendys schüchterne Persönlichkeit auch kurz vor ihren eigenen Tränen.

„D-du weißt doch, dass deine Vorhersagen nicht immer ganz zutreffen und vielleicht hast du noch etwas anderes gesehen? Also wenn du noch mal darüber nachdenkst fällt dir vielleicht noch etwas ein?"

„Ich will das nicht nochmal sehn. Es war viel zu...zu..." Irgendetwas war plötzlich anders als zuvor, Wendy spürte es sofort. Charle zitterte nicht mehr und als die Magierin ihr in die Augen schaute, sah sie... Verwunderung.

„Ch-Charle? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich...ich...mir fällt gerade auf, dass du..." Wendys langjährige Freundin stellte sich wieder hin und nahm ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie schaute sich Wendy an und dachte nach.

„In meiner Vision... warst du älter... ungefähr zwei, drei Jahre älter..."

Es brauchte eine kurze Weile bis Wendy genau verstand was ihre Katze damit gemeint hatte. Mit ein paar Tränen des Glücks umschloss sie dann ihre Gefährtin und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. „Siehst du, es wird alles gut. Wenn es erst in ein paar Jahren ist, haben wir noch genug Zeit es nicht geschehen zu lassen."

Charle blieb ganz ruhig und dachte darüber nach. Natürlich war sie genauso glücklich wie Wendy aber sie stellte sich die Frage, warum überhaupt? Warum hat sie etwas gesehen das so weit in der Zukunft liegt?

* * *

><p>Die Gilde war schon etwas voller geworden und alle warteten darauf, dass der Meister, Gildartz und der Fremde endlich aus der oberen Etage nach unten kamen. Schon seit über einer Stunde, wenn nicht sogar schon fast zwei, redeten die drei über die Zukunft von Fairy Tail und natürlich wollte jeder wissen worum es da geht.<p>

Team Natsu und die meisten anderen, verließen während dieser ganzen Zeit den Aufenthaltsraum ihrer Gilde kein einziges mal und dann konnte endlich Bewegung von oben registriert werden. Der Fremde ging voraus in Richtung der Treppen was zur Folge hatte, dass viele in der unteren Etage aufstanden und jeden seiner Schritte genau beobachteten.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal wer kommt," redete der schwarzhaarige dann nach hinten zu dem Meister: „und ob überhaupt jemand kommt. Wenn ich mich nicht irre fahren diese Züge immer Viertel nach und das ist bald, wenn da niemand am Bahnhof steht, weiß ich ja dann eure Antwort."

Keiner verstand so recht worüber dieser Fremde sprach außer natürlich Makarov und Gildartz, die beide sehr... mitgenommen wirkten.

Der Fremde, der gerade die letzten Stufen der Treppe erreicht hatte, fügte dann hinzu, zur Provokation aller laut genug: „Es wäre mir natürlich viel lieber, wenn du niemanden über dieses kleine Gespräch aufklären würdest." Der Meister verstand sofort was der schwarzhaarige meinte und über welchen Teil ihres Gesprächs er sprach. Von der Gilde konnte man währenddessen ein paar Protestschreie hören.

Doch alle Stimmen verstummten, als sich Natsu dem Kerl in den Weg stellte: „Was, weißt du über Igneel!" Gajeel und Wendy, genauso wie alle Katzen, waren nicht unweit von Natsu versammelt so das sie im Blickfeld des schwarzhaarigen waren. Man könnte meinen, dass drei Drachentöter in jemandem Gefühle der Furcht wecken würden, taten sie aber bei diesem einen Mann aber nicht. Makarov, der jetzt grob eine Ahnung hatte warum dieser junge Mann so schlecht auf Natsu zu sprechen war, versuchte zu verhindern, dass erneut so eine Situation entsteht wie vor zwei Stunden.

„Ich glaube es reicht jetzt! Natsu beherrsch dich und lass den Mann gehen. Ich muss etwas wichtiges sagen."

Natsu versteifte sich nur, um nicht auszuholen und zuzuschlagen, als der Kerl dann an ihm vorbei lief und beherrschen musste er sich wirklich mit dem was der Mann ihm noch mehr oder weniger zuflüsterte: „Hör lieber auf deinen Meister, wer weiß wie lange er noch leben wird." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder irgendjemanden eines Blickes zu würdigen, verschwand er auch schon aus der Tür hinaus.

„Meister! Was hat der Kerl gesagt? Wer war er? Warum ist Fairy Tail in Gefahr?" Solche und ähnliche Fragen wurde alle auf einmal gestellt bis Erza die ganze Gilde ruhig stellte sodass der Meister damit anfangen konnte, einen kleinen Teil seines Gesprächs seiner Gilde zu offenbaren, doch bevor er damit anfing, blickte noch einmal in die Runde und blieb lange bei einem Mitglied von Team Natsu stehen.

„Der junge Mann war heute hier um eine Art Anfrage zu stellen, eine Mission sozusagen."Viele glaubten den Worten ihres Meisters nicht so richtig, der Kerl hatte sich schließlich mit der ganzen Gilde angelegt und das nur für eine Mission? „Er ist im Besitz wichtiger Informationen und hat Fairy Tail um Hilfe gebeten, auch wenn ich seinem Wunsch folgend euch noch nicht alles sagen kann."

Anfangs lag noch eine große Stille über der Gilde bis dann wieder ein paar Stimmen zu hören waren: „Seit wann bittet man so um Hilfe?" War dann die Frage bei der alle wieder zum Meister schauten der wiederum nachzudenken schien.

„Es fällt einem schwer ihm zu glauben." Sagte Gildartz zu Makarov im Geheimen. „Er hatte gute Beweise." War die Antwort darauf, woraufhin Gildartz wieder erwiderte: „Ich weiß aber... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen was passiert sein muss, dass er so geworden ist."

Zu dieser Frage konnte Makarov keine Antwort geben und er machte sich auf um mit Team Natsu ihre neue Mission zu besprechen.

„Wie viel vertrauen schenkt der Meister diesem Typen eigentlich?" Lucy konnte sich das nicht erklären. Zuerst kommt der Meister zu Team Natsu und erklärt ihnen die Mission die sie von dem Kerl im weißen Mantel gekriegt hatten: Ans Ende der Welt fahren und mit der Gilde Tartaros um eine Reliquie kämpfen, die unglaublich wichtig zu sein scheint.

„Ich meine, ich versteh ja noch warum der Meister Gray von dieser Mission ausschloss aber wie vertrauenswürdig muss man sein, um bei einer Mission, bei der dieser Kerl **mitkommt**, Wendy als Ersatz loszuschicken? Konnte nicht Gajeel mitkommen, ich vertrau dem Kerl überhaupt nicht und jemand wie Gajeel wäre da sicherlich hilfreicher. Nichts für ungut Wendy."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich vertrau dem Kerl genauso wenig wie du." Antwortete Charle für ihre Partnerin.

„Hört auf die Entscheidung des Meisters in Frage zu stellen! Er weiß schließlich mehr als wir und wenn wir ihm vertrauen, müssen wir auch dem Kerl vertrauen." Erza versuchte die niedergeschlagene Moral der meisten in diesem Team wieder aufzubauen. Nachdem ihnen der Meister gesagt hatte, dass sie diese Mission annehmen würden, wobei keiner außer Lucy, wie immer, nicht damit einverstanden war, sollten sie sich auf eine lange Reise in den Westen vorbereiten und um neun sich mit dem Fremden am Bahnhof treffen.

Natsu war ungewöhnlich still, die ganze Zeit wo sie zum Bahnhof liefen.

„Ich finds allerdings auch doof, dass er uns seinen Namen nicht verraten hat."

„Der Meister war eben der Meinung, dass der Kerl uns seinem Namen selbst verraten soll."

Weitere kleine Argumente folgten noch, ohne das Natsu etwas dazu beizutragen hatte und plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute grimmig nach vorne. Die anderen blieben ebenfalls stehen, folgten seinem Blick und sahen den Fremden wie er sich mit verschränkten Armen an einer Mauer anlehnte.

Irgendetwas kam Team Natsu so vertraut vor, wie der Kerl so da stand, doch keiner konnte sich vorstellen was. Als der dann seinen Blick auf die Fairy Tail Magier richtete, dachten viele den Kerl erkennen zu können, wenn er nur sein Gesicht nicht so verdecken würde.

„War ja klar, dass der alte Mann sein angeblich stärkstes Team schicken würde." Die tiefe Stimme dieses Mannes trug keinerlei Emotionen in sich, weshalb die anderen Magier versuchten auf dessen Beleidigung nicht zu reagieren.

„Wir sollten uns zuerst einmal richtig vorstellen, bevor wir mit dieser gemeinsamen und langen Mission beginnen. Ich bin Erz-"

„Ich weiß wer ihr seid." Wieder eine emotionslose Stimme. Erza bemerkte, dass der Kerl meistens so klang aber wenn er mit Natsu redete wurde er plötzlich leidenschaftlich.

„Wenn du unsere Namen schon kennst wäre es ganz hilfreich, wenn wir deinen auch noch erfahren würden."

„Ich habe keinerlei Absichten euch zu verraten wie ich heiße. Zurzeit, ist es sowieso unwichtig." Bevor Team Natsu irgendwelche Kommentare darauf geben konnte, drehte sich der schwarzhaarige zu der kleinen weißen Katze um und stellte ihr eine Frage dessen Antwort ihn wirklich mal interessierte: „Charle, deine Fähigkeit lässt dich nur in die Zukunft blicken. Kannst du meine Zukunft sehen?"

„Von wo kennst Charles Fähigkeit?" Lucy und alle anderen fragten sich das selbe. Außerhalb ihrer Gilde wussten nur noch die Exceed davon. Von wo konnte der es also wissen?

Charle war ebenfalls sprachlos darüber, doch wie sie diesen Mann anschaute sah sie eine bewegte Reihe von Bildern vor ihrem geistigen Auge und fiel vor Angst, kurz gelähmt, auf den Boden. Wendy war natürlich sofort bei ihrer Seite und fragte sie ob es ihr gut ging.

„Charle, was hast du gesehen?" Erza und alle anderen, bis auf den Fremden, waren neugierig darauf was in der Zukunft von diesem Mann geschehen soll.

„Ich habe einen... einen roten Drachen gesehen... und er... griff mich an."

'_Ein roter Drache_' Die meisten waren erschrocken darüber, dass Charle einen Drachen gesehen hat, einen roten noch dazu. '_Könnte das Igneel gewesen sein?_'

„Ist es nicht witzig? Obwohl du nur in die Zukunft schauen kannst, hast du paradoxerweise in meine Vergangenheit geblickt."

'_Vergangenheit?_'

„Warum glaubst du nicht, dass es die Zukunft war? Und warum paradox?" Lucy verstand diesen Mann immer weniger und seine Wortwahl raubte ihr noch den letzten Verstand. Hatte der Kerl es mit einem tieferen Sinn gemeint?

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich Igneel nie wiedersehen werde." Eigentlich, hatte er nur '**vor**', den Drachen nicht wiederzusehen. Der wahre Grund warum er wusste, dass Charles Vision aus der Vergangenheit war, war weil er mit seiner eigenen Magie die Bilder der Katze mitansehen konnte und die Szene eindeutig als ein vergangenes Ereignis erkannt hatte.

Alle anderen, vor allem aber Natsu fragten sich: Warum ist Igneel Vergangenheit und nicht Zukunft?

* * *

><p>Das war mit Sicherheit das längste Kapitel das ich je geschrieben habe.<p>

Ich hoffe natürlich es hat euch allen gefallen und wenn ihr Fragen oder Kommentare habt dürft ihr gerne ein paar Reviews schreiben und ich werde natürlich an meiner anderen Geschichte weiter schreiben...


	3. Gut geguckt ist halb verdaut

**Gut geguckt ist halb verdaut**

„Ganz einfach. Weil ich Igneel nie wieder sehen werde."

Natsu hatte dieses schwere Gefühl in seinem Magen, wie wenn er einen großen Kampf verloren hätte, was man auch an seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

Könnte es wirklich sein, dass Igneel nicht mehr war, wenn der Kerl so über ihn spricht? Natsu ging diese und noch mehr solcher Fragen durch den Kopf bis er auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Auftragsgeber blickte.

Der starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an und der Drachentöter blickte zuerst noch eingeschüchtert wieder zurück, dann aber kam Natsus sture Seite wieder zum Vorschein und eine große Wut noch mit dazu.

_'Ich lass mich nicht einfach von so einem Arsch fertig machen! Aus ihm krieg ich raus was mit Igneel geschehen ist!'_ Natsus Wut wurde auch endlich von den anderen in seinem Team bemerkt, doch glaubten die nicht das Recht zu haben, ihn nicht wütend werden zu lassen. Bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt natürlich und dieser Punkt drohte beim weiteren Blickwechsel zwischen pink und schwarz überschritten zu werden.

Anfangs waren die weißen Augen noch leer doch füllten sie sich schnell mit etwas Licht bei dem Anblick eines wütenden Drachentöters und Natsu glaubte noch viele andere Sachen in diesen Augen gesehen zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wusste was genau. Doch dann war es da! Etwas das er ganz genau kannte und auch selber immer wieder zeigte: Eine Herausforderung!

Für Erza war der bevorstehende Streit schon zu viel, denn sie hatte Makarov zugesagt die Beiden im Auge zu behalten und dafür zu sorgen, dass nichts passiert.

Der schwarzhaarige aber stellte sich Natsu vollkommen entgegen, um zu zeigen, dass er jederzeit dazu bereit ist, den Drachentöter zu besiegen: „Dieses Mal werde ich dir deinen Arm abreißen anstatt dich einfach weg zu schleudern."

Diese Aussage verärgerte Natsu nur noch mehr genauso wie das freche Grinsen und der arrogante Blick. Auch die Tatsache, dass der Kerl keine offensichtliche Angriffsposition einnahm entfachte sein inneres Feuer nur noch mehr.

_'Glaubt er etwa, er hätte es nicht nötig!'_ Jetzt war Natsus Ruhe vollkommen hinweggeschleudert, nur Erzas Eingreifen hielt ihn davon ab seinen Arm auszuholen.

„Natsu! Wir sind nicht hier um mit ihm zu kämpfen! Er hat uns eine Mission gegeben und im Namen unsere Gilde werden wir diese Mission auch durchziehen."

Natsu hatte den Augenkontakt mit dem schwarzhaarigen nicht unterbrochen und nach Erzas Ermahnung sah der Drachentöter Spott in diesen sonst leeren weißen Augen. Der Kerl musste noch nicht einmal etwas sagen damit Natsu verstand warum genau.

_'Du lässt dich von einer Frau kommandieren.' _Natsu wusste ganz genau, dass er es bereuen würde wenn er Erzas Befehl/Ermahnung missachten würde und er hatte bis jetzt noch jede Mission angenommen und fast alle erfolgreich abgeschlossen aber in seinen Augen hatte der fremde Mann vor ihm es verdient von ihm zusammengeschlagen zu werden.

„Ich will, dass du endlich anfängst zu reden! Was weißt du über Igneel? Und ich sage dir wenn du es mir nicht verrätst werde ich es aus dir rausprügeln! Das verspräch ich dir! "

Er hatte auch noch dieses Gefühl von unglaublicher Vertrautheit, wenn er in das halb verdeckte Gesicht dieses Mannes blickte, welches ihm seine baldige Handlung rechtfertigen sollte.

„Hast du gerade was gesagt? Tut mir Leid aber ich hab nur blah blah blah verstanden. Da war wieder dieser unglaublich kreischende Ton in meinem Ohr."

Erza war mit dieser Situation natürlich überhaupt nicht einverstanden und sehr frustriert darüber, dass der Kerl es nicht besser machte, genauso wenig wie Lucy, Wendy und die Katzen, die hielten sich aber bis jetzt noch aus der Streitigkeit raus da sie etwas Angst vor dem Fremden hatten.

Genauso wie sie Natsu ermahnt hatte, hatte sie jetzt auch vor ihren Auftragsgeber daran zu erinnern weshalb sie hier am Bahnhof standen. Doch ehe sie noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, schien es so als ob er jegliche Lust am Kämpfen von selbst verloren hätte. Plötzlich verschwanden jegliche Emotionen aus seinen Augen gemeinsam mit seinem Grinsen. Zum Schluss drehte er sich noch von den anderen Magiern weg und nahm wieder die Position ein, die er hatte bevor Team Natsu eintraf.

Nicht wenig schockiert, fragten sich vor allem Natsu und Erza was gerade passiert war. Natsu platzte fast vor Wut doch bevor er irgendwas machen konnte, wurde nach Erza gerufen.

„Erza!… Wir haben es… geschafft." Alle Magier, bis auf den schwarzhaarigen, drehten sich zu der Stimme um und sahen Team Shadow Gear wie sie gerade Erzas berüchtigtes Gepäck zu ihnen rüber zerrten.

„Seid ihr nicht VOR mir losgegangen?" Erza wollte ihr Gepäck natürlich selbst runter zum Bahnhof tragen, doch dann hielt sie der Meister schnell auf um mit ihr über ihren Auftragsgeber zu sprechen. Zufällig waren die drei dabei in der Gegend und die rothaarige hatte denen den Befehl gegeben ihre Sachen für sie zu tragen.

Beim Rückblick auf die ganze Sache, stellte sie dann enttäuschend fest, dass ihr Meister nicht fiel über den Kerl hinter ihr gesagt hatte.

„Huh-huh... wir hatten nur ...ein paar kleine... Probleme. Aber jetzt... sind wir ja da." Jet hatte den Wagen von vorne gezogen wobei Levi und Droy hinten geschoben hatten. Jetzt waren alle drei natürlich völlig außer Atem.

„...Solange ihr es rechtzeitig geschafft habt. Ich glaube wir währen dann soweit. Gleich kommt der Zug-"

„Im Zug könnte ich euch etwas mehr über diese Mission erzählen." Erza blickte wieder zurück auf den fremden Mann und dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Kerl wäre doch nicht so schlecht im Inneren, bis sie natürlich das schadenfrohe Grinsen dieses Mannes entdeckte. Plötzlich, viel mehr als sonst, machte sie sich Sorgen um Natsus Reisekrankheit.

Natsu wiederum ging es gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass so ein arroganter Kerl so viel über ihn Bescheid wusste, doch sein Körper meldete sich wieder zu Wort als endlich der Zug nach Crocus, der Hauptstadt von Fiore, am Bahnhof anrollte. Seine ganze Wut wurde langsam mit Übelkeit ersetzt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder Team Shadow Gear jemals eines Blickes zu würdigen, machte sich der schwarzhaarige auf den weg, in den Zug einzusteigen.

Lucy und Wendy waren froh, dass ihr Auftragsgeber sich von ihnen entfernte, denn während seines kleinen Streits mit Natsu hatten die beiden, genauso wie Charle und Happy, Schwierigkeiten richtig zu atmen. Alle wussten, dass der Kerl daran Schuld war aber keiner wusste warum genau.

„Na los! Kommt in die Gänge! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" Erza musste noch die Fahrkarten kaufen und ihr Gepäck in den Zug kriegen und natürlich wollte sie den schwarzhaarigen Mann nicht zu lange aus den Augen lassen.

Levi wünschte Team Natsu und Wendy noch viel Glück bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Gilde machte.

* * *

><p>Mit etwas Verspätung, nicht zuletzt wegen einem streikenden Drachentöter, fuhr der Zug auch endlich ab. Das neue Team Natsu und der schwarzhaarige saßen alle in einem Wagon auf zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Sitzbänken.<p>

Der fremde Mann saß am Fenster und schaute raus. Erza wollte ihn genauer beobachten, weshalb sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte, was damit verbunden war, dass sie Natsu eine Angenehme Reise ermöglichen wollte und ihn deshalb nicht auf der selben Bank wie den Kerl lassen wollte, weshalb Natsu auf Erzas Schoß lag und den ganzen Rest dieser Bank einnahm.

Charle wollte nicht, dass Wendy direkt neben diesem unheimlichen Fremden saß, deshalb sorgte sie dafür, dass Lucy dazwischen war. Natürlich war Lucy anfangs sehr dagegen doch ihre Proteste hatten sich schnell wieder gelegt.

Happy hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, anstelle von Natsu, ein Auge auf dem schwarzhaarigen zu haben und Lucy zu beschützen, so saß er auf Lucys Schoß, genauso wie Charle auf Wendys.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Ruhe in diesem Wagon, bis auf die anderen Fahrgäste natürlich, doch dann wollte Erza endlich etwas mehr über ihre Mission wissen. Der Mann hatte ihnen auch selber gesagt, dass er im Zug mehr verraten würde.

„Könnten wir jetzt die Einzelheiten zu unserem Auftrag erfahren?" Erza versuchte sehr nett zu sein.

Der schwarzhaarige allerdings, ließ sich Zeit überhaupt zu antworten, wobei Erza kurz annahm, dass seine vorige Aussage nur dazu diente Natsu noch weiter wütend zu machen.

„Nicht weit von der westlichen Küste am Fuß eines Berges ist unser Ziel." Die Monotonie seiner Stimme ist wohl etwas was man nicht so schnell wieder aus dem Kopf kriegt. „Zuerst werden wir ein paar Stunden nach Crocus fahren, dann dort umsteigen weiter zur Stadt Goan. Da wir fast den ganzen Tag brauchen um dahin zu kommen, werden wir erst morgen damit beginnen nach der Reliquie zu suchen. Da es allerdings schon so spät ist, werden wahrscheinlich schon Magier von Tartaros dort sein mit dem selben Ziel im Kopf und ich versichere euch, dass ihr nicht wollt, dass das alte Stück Metall in die Hände einer dunklen Gilde fällt."

Während seiner ganzen Antwort schaute der Magier immer noch nach draußen.

Nachdem die ganze Sache nochmal durch ihre Köpfe gegangen war, hatten Erza und Lucy viele neue Fragen die sie stellen wollten: „Von weißt du, dass Tartaros hinter dem selben her ist was wir suchen?" _'Hat das mit der Zukunft unserer Gilde zu tun?' _Erza wollte den Mann nicht mit zu vielen Fragen zuschütten da sie Angst davor hatte, dass er vollkommen zu macht. Was sie bekam war allerdings fast das Gleiche.

„Sag ich nicht."

Alle Anwesenden die bei Bewusstsein waren, schauten den Fremden mit ungläubigen Augen an, wie als ob er gesagt hätte, dass er ein Fairy Tail Magier ist. _'Sag ich nicht.' _So eine Antwort würde man von einem Kind erwarten.

„Ähm... warum nicht?" Fragte Lucy dann nach.

„Es ist vollkommen unwichtig." Für ihn. Er kannte schließlich die Quelle seiner Information und die Vorteile die eine erfolgreiche Mission mit sich brachten. Seine Gefährten mussten das nicht wissen und bevor weitere Fragen gestellt werden konnten fügte er noch hinzu: „Genauso wie mein Name und die Zukunft eurer Gilde und nicht zu vergessen jegliche Information über das Verschwinden von Drachen." Alles vollkommen unwichtig zu erfahren.

„Und über die Reliquie werde ich höchstens dann sprechen, wenn ich sie sicher in meine Hand halte."

Aber eigentlich war es diesem Mann auch vollkommen egal ob die Anwesenden hier es wussten oder nicht, nur von ihm würden sie nichts erfahren.

„Wenn du uns deinem Namen nicht verrätst, wie sollen wir dich dann nennen?" Charle ging dieser Kerl gewaltig auf die Nerven weshalb sie ihren sarkastischen Unterton nicht einmal versucht hatte zu verbergen.

„Nennt mich wie ihr wollt."

Erza verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht und so einen Charakter hatte sie in ihrem ganzen Leben wahrscheinlich noch nie getroffen. Sie konnte sich allerdings nicht verkneifen ein paar Namen für diesen Kerl in ihrem Kopf auszusuchen. Lucy, Happy und Charle konnten sich nicht verkneifen Beleidigungen als Namen auszusuchen und Wendy wollte auf keinen Fall die Vorschläge von den anderen hören, dafür war sie viel zu nett.

„Ähm.. wie wäre es einfach mit... Mister?"

„Also ich wäre lieber für Arsc-mhm" Lucy hatte sicherheitshalber Happy daran gehindert seinen Namensvorschlag laut auszusprechen, sie hatte noch zu viel Angst vor dem Mann der direkt neben ihr saß.

Erza war mit Wendys Vorschlag einverstanden, der war besser als die die sie sich überlegt hatte, z.B.: Herr Weißmantel.

Aber jegliche Konversationen verstummten nach Happys halbem Satz, der schwarzhaarige schien so als ob er sich von der Welt losgelöst hatte... oder einfach alle mit Überzeugung ignorierte.

Es schien ihm nicht wichtig zu sein wie man ihn nannte und er schien auch nicht mehr an jeglichen Gesprächen teilhaben zu wollen.

Also sagte niemand mehr für eine ganze Weile auch nur ein Wort und der Zug fuhr einfach nur weiter.

Erza versuchte während dieser Stille den Mann vor ihr richtig zu analysieren. Der Meister hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm vertrauen soll aber sie solle trotzdem vorsichtig sein, denn er selbst konnte die Persönlichkeit von diesem jungen Magier nicht mehr richtig einschätzen.

Das Wort was ihr vom Meister am besten in Erinnerung geblieben war, war das „mehr". Das ließ vermuten, dass der Meister diesen Fremden schon kannte was dann wahrscheinlich auch damit zusammen hing, dass er ihr manchmal so bekannte vorkam. Vielleicht kannte sie ihn auch wirklich, konnte sich aber nicht mehr richtig an ihn erinnern.

Um einige ihrer Vermutung richtig auf den Grund gehen zu können, machte Erza das, weshalb sie sich an diesen bestimmten Platz gehockt hatte. Beobachten.

Der schwarzhaarige vor ihr war sowieso in einer Traumwelt oder desgleichen gefangen, sein Blick stur auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft gerichtet.

Was könnte sie also noch über ihn herausfinden, was sie übersehen hatte.

_'Mal sehen.'_ Von unten angefangen: Dicke, schwarze Stiefel, die fast bis zu seinen Knien gingen. So hart und unbeweglich wie die aussahen, waren die vielleicht noch mit Metall verstärkt._ 'Gut für kraftvolle Tritte.'_

Dann eine einfache dunkelgrüne Hose mit vielen Taschen und natürlich, an seinem rechten Oberschenkel, der Halfter in dem seine kleine Waffe versteckt war. Die Waffe die er auf Erza geschmissen hatte. _'Ob er noch mehr Wurfmesser hat?'_ Es sah so aus wie wenn er jeden Tag mit Messern nach Leuten werfen würde, als er Erza attackiert hatte.

Sein weißer, an den Rändern etwas verzierter, Mantel erinnerte die rothaarige an den einen Mantel von Gray. Dieser schien dann noch an einigen Stellen etwas unnatürlich angehoben zu sein: _'Wahrscheinlich führt der Kerl viele Sachen in irgendwelchen Innentaschen mit sich.'_

Mit den Kleidungsstücken fast fertig fehlte natürlich noch das dunkelblaue Shirt. Mit dem bisschen Haut was man auf der rechten Schulter sehen konnte, war es dann wohl doch mehr ein Muscle-Shirt, was aber seinen Hals gut verdeckte. Erst jetzt allerdings bemerkte Erza, wie… schmal dieser Mann war. Wenn man seine Größe in Betracht zog, wirkte ihr Auftragsgeber richtig dünn.

_'Leider kann ich nichts durch das Shirt sehen.' _

…

Erza versuchte schnell mit ihrer geheimen und objektiven Beobachtung weiter zu machen.

_'Das er mich noch nicht erwischt hat... Der muss wohl gerade wirklich in einem Tagtraum feststecken.' _Was besser war für Erza.

Als vorletztes fehlte natürlich noch seine Prothese. Diese war aber etwas anders als bei Gildartz, denn Mister hatte sie noch mit Lederriemen, die mit Metall verstärkt waren, an seinem Oberkörper festgemacht, die alle über seinem Shirt liefen.

Erza konnte nicht richtig sagen inwieweit die Schulter von Mister auch eine Prothese war. Vielleicht war diese Metallplatte auf seiner linken Schulter nur als zusätzlicher Schutz gedacht oder als bessere Verbindung zwischen dem Arm und… Halsband? Aus Leder wohlgemerkt. _'Auf der rechten __Seite ist das Band breiter als auf der linken. Wahrscheinlich ist es wie die Riemen, um seine Prothese richtig fest zu halten.'_

Erza fragte sich natürlich warum er seinen künstlichen Arm auf diese Weise mit seinem echten Körper verband. Vielleicht war das Model einfach so, _'oder vielleicht kämpft er einfach anders als Gildartz.'_

Gildartz war ein starker Mann der natürlich gut zuhauen konnte, aber meistens mit seiner Magie angriff. Mister war dann eher vielleicht jemand der viel im Nahkampf mit Fäusten oder Waffen kämpfte.

Ohne jetzt zu sehr auf das Kampfverhalten von dem vor ihr sitzenden und immer noch in die Leere schauenden Mann einzugehen, blickte Erza endlich auf das Gesicht von Mister, das Gesicht, welches ziemlich gut von einer Kapuze verdeckt war.

Auf der linken Seite seines Unterkiefern entdeckte sie dann ein rötliche Narbe (Mister hatte nur die Augen Richtung Fenster verdreht und nicht seinen Kopf, also war das nicht allzu schwer). Die Narbe sah aus wie… Feuer. War wahrscheinlich auch eine Brandnarbe.

_'Hat das etwas mit seiner Abscheu gegenüber Natsu zu tun?'Vielleicht sogar etwas mit Igneel? Ob Igneel derjenige war der …' _

So weit wollte Erza gar nicht erst denken, oder jetzt noch nicht. Sie schaute dann von der Narbe nach oben und bemerkte ein paar weiße Haare unten den vielen schwarzen die beinahe die Augen von Mister komplett verdeckten.

Das überraschte sie sehr, denn sie hatte gedacht der Mann wäre Anfang oder Mitte zwanzig aber niemals so alt, dass er jetzt schon weiße Haare hatte.

Ihre wandernden Gedanken über zu viel Stress vergingen ihr dann bei einem genaueren Blick auf die Augen von Mister. Diese hatten etwas und Erza wollte unbedingt herausfinden was.

Und sie blickte in diese leeren weißen Augen und sie starrten zurück. Sie hatte schon wieder dieses Gefühl in das Gesicht einer bekannten Person zu blicken, doch ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen wer es denn nun war. Dann allerdings sah sie endlich das was sie schon fast vermutet hatte das Mister es auch hat und sie war etwas erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis aber sie war noch viel erschrockener als sie endlich bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Dennoch wollte sie es unbedingt wissen: „Deine Augen. Sind die-"

„-künstlich. Ja."

Jetzt war sich Erza sicher, dass sie diesen mysteriösen Mann irgendwie kennen musste, denn ihrem Wissen nach gab es nur eine Magierin die künstliche Augen herstellen konnte: Porlyusica.

„…deine Augen wirken etwas… anders als meins." Alle anderen, bis auf Natsu, hörten mit gespitzten Ohren neugierig zu.

„Das liegt daran, dass mein linkes Auge nur zu etwa 80% und mein rechtes etwa zu 45% künstlich ist."

Plötzlich war sich Erza nicht mehr so sicher, dass Porlyusica eine gute Verbindung zwischen ihr und Mister war, denn sie glaubte sich erinnern zu können, dass die alte Dame gesagt hatte sie könne nicht teilweise ein Auge reparieren.

Für Mister war diese kurze Unterhaltung auch schon wieder zu Ende und er drehte seine künstlichen, weißen, leeren Augen wieder zurück zur vorbeiziehenden Landschaft um.

Erza, Lucy und Wendy sowie Happy und Charle wussten dabei, dass das hier noch eine unglaublich lange Zugfahrt sein wird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. Man bin ich faul diese letzte Zeit aber ich habe fast schon einen guten Grund dafür, ich habe nämlich angefangen Hetalia: Axis Powers anzuschauen. Die Serie ist wirklich einfach nur zu witzig.

Natürlich noch etwas über diesen Kapitel: Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich „Porlyusica" schreiben sollte also habe ich einfach die Schreibweise genommen die auf .com war.

Und natürlich wenn ihr fragen haben solltet könnt ihr mir immer welche in den Reviews hinterlassen.

Ich hoffe meine Geschichte ist schön spannend und gefällt euch und ich werde natürlich versuchen das nächste Mal etwas schneller zu schreiben.

Bis bald.


	4. Nun gut

**Nun gut, wer bist du denn? **

**Ein Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft.**

Eine Totenstille herrschte im Zug.

Oder so kam es Team Neo Natsu nur vor, schließlich konnte man vereinzelt Gespräche von anderen Zuggästen wahrnehmen.

Der Wahre Grund für die gefühlte Stille, war die Stimmung die unmittelbar von Mister ausging, welches eine unglaubliche Schwere auf die Fairy Tail Magier zu legen wusste. Für einige war das mehr zerdrückend als für andere, Natsu zum Beispiel, bekam nichts davon mit, weil Erza ihn wieder bewusstlos geschlagen hatte, Lucy wiederum, meinte ab und zu mal neben einem Mörder zu sitzen.

Beim ersten und hoffentlich einzigen Mal als sie das wirklich gedacht hatte, hatte sie Angst um ihr Leben gekriegt und das nur weil Natsu angefangen hatte zu stöhnen und somit Mister verärgerte. Was für Probleme dieser Mann mit Natsu hatte, wollte Lucy ganz sicher nicht rausfinden. Sie war auch vollkommen froh darüber, dass nicht sie diese Art von Beachtung bekam.

Charle hingegen, war sich unglaublich sicher, dass der Kerl, selbst wenn er gerade wie festgefroren aus dem Fenster schaut und absolut nichts macht, eine Art an sich hat, die schlichtweg so negativ ist, dass alles positive davon verschluckt wird. Von wo kommt so eine Aura? Fragte sich die weiße Katze dann.

Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr lange von der Hauptstadt entfernt, wo ein Umstieg nötig war. Wenn die Informationen die Erza vom Bahnpersonal erhielt richtig waren, dann müssten sie allerdings noch etwa 50 Minuten auf den anderen Zug warten.

„Wenigstens können wir uns dann mal richtig die Beine vertreten und noch gleich etwas Essen." Hatte Lucy, ihn ihrer munteren Art und Weise, gesagt. Vor ein paar Stunden hatten sie zwar etwas gegessen aber das war nur ein kleiner Mittagssnack.

„Natsu wird sicherlich auch froh sein über etwas frische Luft." Sagte dann Erza, während sie den bewusstlosen Drachentöter den Kopf tätschelte. Ob wegen dieser Geste oder der Aussicht, dass es Natsu bald besser gehen würde, vielleicht sogar wegen beidem, Lucy und die die es mitgekriegt hatten wussten es nicht, umgab Mister schon wieder diese Aura, wie wenn er Natsu liebend gerne für den Rest seines Lebens in Qualen sehen würde.

Der Zug hielt dann zum letzten Mal vor der Hauptstadt an. Die nächste Station wird die letzte sein, dachten sich fast alle.

Und dann, als sie bereits eine Weile durch Crocus fuhren, kamen sie endlich am großen Hauptbahnhof an und verließen auch gleich alle den Zug. Über die Größe des Bahnhofs und die vielen Züge und Menschen, wurde nicht schlecht gestaunt. Als Mister jedoch sich in Bewegung setzte irgendwohin zu gehen, ergriff Erza noch schnell das Wort:

„Unser nächster Zug nach Goan ist da drüben auf Gleis 32 in einer Dreiviertelstunde. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ausflüge plant, kommt bloß rechtzeitig wieder zurück sonst gibt's Prügel! Hast du mich verstanden Natsu!"

„Heh, ähm- Ja! Natürlich! Ich bin immer pünktlich." Natsu war nur zu froh endlich wieder auf festem Boden zu sein, genauso wie Lucy froh war, endlich weg von Mister zu sein. Okay, irgendwo gab sie schon zu das er im Profil gar nicht mal so schlecht aussah... und er roch auch nicht wirklich schlecht, für sie auf jeden Fall mal nicht, aber lange konnte man es bei ihm wirklich nicht aushalten, zum Glück hatte er seine Aversionen allerdings auf Natsu und nur auf Natsu beschränkt.

Und als die Stellarmagierin unbewusst wieder auf ihn rüber blickte, hatte sie wieder dieses vertraute Gefühl als ob sie den Kerl kennen würde oder eigentlich hätte sie es gehabt, wenn Mister nicht schon verschwunden wäre. _'Was zum …?' _Wann war er gegangen? Sie hatte nichts mitgekriegt und etwas gehört hatte sie im Bahnhofsgewimmel auch nicht.

Erza schien auch überrascht, verbarg es jedoch schnell wieder und schaute zu Natsu rüber als der seinen Weg durch die Menge machte. Blieben nur noch die vier Mädchen übrig, was Lucys Meinung nach sehr passend war, denn jetzt konnte sie sich in Ruhe mit Erza über den mysteriösen Mann unterhalten und fragen was Erza über ihn denkt.

Die vier machten sich dann auf den Weg zu einem Café den sie von ihrer jetzigen Position aus gut sehen konnten. So würden sie selbst sicher nicht den Zug verpassen und könnten außerdem noch sehen wenn Natsu und Mister zurückkommen. Vorher musste Erza natürlich noch ihr ganzes Gepäck ausladen um es dann mitzunehmen.

* * *

><p>Überall Blumen. Die ganze Stadt war voll von denen und obwohl der schwarzhaarige Magier eigentlich nichts gegen diese Art von Pflanzen hatte, so konnte er das Ausmaß das deren Nutzung hier angenommen hatte nicht ertragen. Nichts weiter als Kopfschmerzen bereitete es ihm. <em>'Ohne das ganze Zeug ist die Stadt um einiges besser.'<em>

Allerdings war er nicht hier um sich über so etwas aufzuregen, er hatte eine Mission und die würde er ausführen auch wenn seine Beweggründe alles andere als schön waren.

_'Jetzt nur noch ein paar Wachen.'_ Die patrouillierten in der ganzen Stadt und schon nach wenigen Minuten sah er sein erstes Ziel. Mit wenigen aber gezielten Schritten in dessen Richtung und einer gekonnt unauffälligen Handbewegung als er an ihm vorbei lief, hatte er diesen einen Mann bereits unter seinem Zauber. Genau wie die Angestellten im Gasthaus wo er seine Gefährtinnen abgestellt hatte, benutzte er auch hier verbotene Magie, was ihm vollkommen egal war. Für diese Männer allerdings brauchte er nur eine Hand zu benutzen, da der kleine hypnotische Zauber das er verwendete nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang aktiv ist. Wenn der Mann sein Auftrag erfüllt hat, würde sich der Zauber automatisch löschen.

Aber natürlich, einer ist zu wenig. Bei Zweien würde seine Absicht auch nicht zu Tage kommen. Drei würden eher passen, waren für Mister selbst allerdings immer noch zu wenig. Fünf wären absolut übertrieben.

Vier sollten es also sein. Insgesamt vier Wachen würde er also brauchen um den einen General auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ohne das er zu aufdringlich sein würde aber immer noch den Ernst der Lage verdeutlichen konnte. Fehlten also nur noch drei.

Die sollte er allerdings nicht alle an einer Stelle auftreiben, weshalb er sich also weiter seinen Weg in die von Blumen verunstaltete Stadt machte.

* * *

><p>„Was haltet ihr von ihm?" Diese Frage stellte Lucy in den Raum, nach dem sie von ihrem kleinen Ausflug in den Bücherladen wieder zurückkam. Sie fragte sich warum die Menschen sie so böse anschauten, hatte aber eine Ahnung, dass es an ihrem Gildenstempel lag. Die anderen saßen an einem runden Tisch mit Kaffee und Kuchen vor ihnen. Einige hatten mehr Kuchen als Kaffee.<p>

„Ich finde wir sollten ihm auf keinen vertrauen!" Kam sofort Charles harsche Antwort. Es war jedoch zu verstehen.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, er hat sich nicht als der freundlichste oder kooperativste Weggenosse dargestellt. Er hat bestimmt viele Sachen zu verbergen." Erza versuchte die ganze Sache so ruhig und professionell wie möglich anzugehen, der Meister hatte schließlich gesagt, dass sie Mister vertrauen sollte aber der machte es niemanden wirklich leicht. Wenigstens hatte er wirklich mehr zu ihrer Mission gesagt auch wenn es nicht viel war, jedoch machte sich Erza erneut sorgen weil er einfach verschwunden war. Was könnte der vorhaben?

„Aber dennoch hat Fairy Tail eine Mission und Fairy Tail hat bis jetzt noch jede Mission gemeistert. Wir können diesen Auftrag nicht schmeißen nur weil er Natsu angiftet, dabei ist das eigentlich etwas was bei vielen unserer Klienten passiert da Natsu ständig etwas kaputt macht oder anzündet. Also dürfte das gar nichts neues sein. Und wir sind bereits hier, es wäre also sinnlos jetzt wieder zurück zu gehen, falls einer von euch an so etwas gedacht hat."

„Nein, keiner würde wieder zurückwollen, aber Erza, du scheinst da etwas zu vergessen. Das hier gehört nicht zu den vielen Malen wo die Leute Natsu wegen seiner Art einfach nicht mögen. Mister hasst ihn, so scheint es mir und ich glaube er würde ihn am liebsten umbringen..." Zum Schluss hin wurde Lucy immer leiser, so etwas sagt man ja auch nicht einfach so.

„Ich bin mir sicher Mister hat seine plausiblen Gründe warum er Natsu nicht mag." Ein bisschen verteidigen konnte sie den Mann aber dann doch, auch wenn sie sich keinen guten und plausiblen Grund überlegen konnte.

„Ich,... ähm, ich glaube wir sollten ihn nicht so schnell verurteilen,... er ist schließlich auf unserer Seite, nicht?" Auch Wendy meldete sich Wort.

„Wendy, nimm den Mann nicht in Schutz! Wir wissen gar nicht zu was der im Stande ist!" Die Vision die Charle hatte, ließ sie einfach nicht los. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Zukunft und die Verbindung die Mister damit hatte.

Ein leichtes Schweigen brach über die Frauentruppe, sie hofften nur das sich Mister letzten Endes nicht als ein Feind herausstellt. Auf der anderen Seite von Fiore könnten sie wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell Hilfe holen, wenn sie welches bräuchten. Dann noch Tartaros. Aber der Meister hatte ja gesagt sie sollen ihm vertrauen, wie schlimm kann es also werden?

* * *

><p>Vier Wachen waren hypnotisiert seine Nachricht an den richtigen Mann zu bringen. Der Treffpunkt war klar, der Zeitpunkt allerdings war erst in etwa einer halben Stunde. In zwanzig Minuten fährt der Zug.<p>

Fehlt also nur noch sein kleines Rendezvous mit einem Spion. Er hatte bereits in Erfahrung gebracht wo der sich in etwa aufhält, er hoffte jetzt nur noch, dass es nicht zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Theodore Batt, ein angeblich einfacher unterer Offizier, sein erstes echtes Vergnügen seit dem er hier ist. Durch die belebten Straßen hindurch hielt der schwarzhaarige Ausschau nach dem Mann, er konnte sein vorhaben aber natürlich nicht in breiter Öffentlichkeit ausführen, weshalb er nachdem er Batt sichtete, den Schalter an seinem linken Arm betätigte um Magie wieder durch seine Hand fließen zu lassen. Bei stärkeren Magiern musste er natürlich mehr Kraft einsetzen, sonst hätten seinen kleinen Zauber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.

Einfach an ihm vorbei laufen und die Hand möglichst nahe an sein Gesicht führen und sein Verstand ist für kurze Zeit benebelt genug um seinen Körper an den Ort zu führen wo ihn Mister haben wollte.

Eine dunkle Gasse in mitten von Blumen wo niemand ihn hören würde. Mister machte sich dann auf den Weg, einen anderen als ihn Butt nahm, da er nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte mit dem was in Crocus bald geschehen würde. Er konnte seine Aufregung kaum unterdrücken, endlich konnte er seine Wut an jemandem auslassen nachdem der Drachentöter ihn auf jede nur denkbare Art und Weise gereizt hatte.

Ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen stand der getarnte Spion plötzlich in einer Gasse, einer Sackgasse sogar, und fragte sich wie er dahin kam. Verschwommene Bilder spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab, bis er sich endlich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er zu einer Versammlung gehen wollte und hier so ziemlich am falschen Teil der Stadt gelandet war, wenn ihn seine örtlichen Kenntnisse nicht täuschten. Doch gerade als er sich wieder in die Richtung der Straße drehte, packte ihn eine Hand von hinten, direkt über seinem Mund, sodass er nicht laut aufschreien konnte. Bevor er jedoch überhaupt richtig registrieren konnte was in der letzten Sekunde abgelaufen war, entladete sich eine schmerzhafte Energie von der Hand seines Angreifers.

Mit abermals verschwommenen Gedanken, nachdem ihn eine ungeheure Kraft gegen die Wand in der Sackgasse geworfen hatte, merkte Batt von dem was ihm als nächstes widerfahren war, nur noch ganz wenig.

Seine rechte Hand füllte er mit der Kraft aus seiner Waffe. Elektrizitäts-ähnliche Funken sammelten sich um seine Finger, mit einer blaugrauen Farbe und Eiseskälte. Noch ehe sein Opfer verschwinden konnte, schnappte ihn sich der schwarzhaarige Magier und schleuderte ihn weniger mit seiner körperlichen Kraft und mehr mit einer kleinen Explosion an dessen Gesicht gegen die Mauer, weit weg von der Öffnung zur Straße.

Keiner schien es gehört zu haben.

Verletzungen wie sie bei einem Stromschlag zustande kommen, breiteten sich auf dem Gesicht von Batt aus, diese Attacke sollte jedoch mehr sein Gedächtnis durcheinander bringen als ihn zu entstellen. Um sein höheres Ziel erreichen zu können fehlte es natürlich noch an etwas, weshalb der Mann, der von den Fairy Tail Magiern Mister genannt wird, sich zur niedergeschlagenen und wehrlosen Figur an der Mauer machte.

Ein Tritt, der noch nicht einmal große Kraft brauchte, reichte schon aus um dem Mann den Arm zu brechen. Dementsprechend schallte auch ein knacksendes Geräusch zwischen den Häuserwänden entlang, an der Straße jedoch schien es abermals keiner zu bemerken, es waren auch nur wenige dort aber vor allem würde es sowieso keinen interessieren, denn sie befinden sich gerade in Crocus, Stadt der Blumen. Was könnte denn schon hier schlimmes passieren? Nichts, denn kein dunkler Magier würde sich trauen.

Nur ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam dem Mund des am Boden liegenden, sein Gesicht etwas angeschwollen und rot an den Stellen wo Mister ihn gepackt hatte.

Lange musste man jedoch nicht auf den nächsten Tritt warten, diesmal gegen seine Rippen. Der dritte war etwas anders, hier hob ihn der schwarzhaarige mit seinem Fuß etwas an und schleuderte ihn mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit, so schien es, gegen die daneben liegende Wand. Ein vierter Tritt brach ihm das Bein. Bei alledem machte Batt nur wenige Laute, sein Bewusstsein war fast ausgeschaltet.

Während dessen fühlte sich Mister recht entspannt, nur wegen solchen Möglichkeiten hatte er diese Mission auch angenommen, und natürlich auch um sich von den Menschen in seiner Umgebung abzusetzen.

Da er jedoch nicht alles mit seinen Füßen machen wollte, hob er den zugerichteten Mann mit seiner linken Hand hoch und verpasste ihm noch ein paar Haken in sein bereits angegriffenes Gesicht.

Mit seiner Arbeit noch nicht zufrieden, viel ihm endlich auf was fehlte also nahm er seinen Dolch. Mit ein paar Drehungen um seine Finger wurde die kleine Waffe größer und ähnelte jetzt eher einem Bajonette. Mit dieser neuen Form seiner Waffe überlegte er nur noch wo genau er zustechen sollte, er wollte den Mann schließlich nicht umbringen, nein, sein Ziel war ein vollkommen anderer...

Aber es sieht einfach viel besser aus mit Blut im Spiel.

* * *

><p>Die Zeit war fast um und Erza wurde etwas nervös, da weder Natsu und Happy, noch Mister ihren Weg zurück zum Bahnhof, also zu ihrem Zug nach Goan gefunden haben. Jemand wird ganz sicher sterben, wenn sie den Zug nicht gemeinsam besteigen werden, dachte sich Erza und dabei war sie sich das es nicht die Mädchen waren, denn sie sah den mysteriösen Mann auf sie zukommen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Natsu.<p>

Zum Glück hatte Erza gesagt es währen 45 Minuten und nicht die echten 50, denn noch bevor Mister sie erreichte, viel Natsu wortwörtlich vom Himmel hinunter, gefolgt von Happy. Der Drachentöter hatte sein typisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht da er es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, das musste Mister noch nicht einmal mit seinen Augen hinsehen, er wünschte sich aber trotzdem die Nebenwirkungen seiner Waffe auf _dem_ Kopf ausüben zu können.

Natsus Grinsen fiel ihm vom Gesicht als er den verhüllten Mann sah und Wut breitete sich an dessen Stelle aus nachdem er von ihm ignoriert wurde. Erza ermahnte ihn auch gleich schnell. Als nächstes musste er wieder in den Zug hinein gezogen werden, da er sich weigerte einen Fuß rein zusetzen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah Erza eine leichte Röte an den Fingern von Misters rechter Hand und sie fragte sich wie er sich in dieser kurzen Zeit verletzen konnte.

* * *

><p>Nach so langer Zeit...<p>

Jaja, ich weiß, viel zu lange, aber hier zu diesem Kapitel:

Die Überschrift ist aus Faust I, einer meiner Lieblingsstellen. Das Buch müsst ihr euch mal wirklich durchlesen, es ist einfach nur geil.

Und die Stelle wo Mister den Kerl fertig macht, ist tatsächlich mein aller erster Versuch eine Kampfhandlung (halbe Kampfhandlung) zu schreiben, ist das nicht toll. Schon im vierten Kapitel sogar, bei meiner anderen Story bin ich K. 19 und da ist immer noch nichts derartiges geschehen...

Was haltet ihr davon?

Und zu seiner Waffe, ich kenn mich nicht wirklich mit Messern und Schwertern und desgleichen aus, aber ich gelesen ein Dolch ist zweischneidig und ein Bajonette ist einschneidig aber größer. Überhaupt kennt jemand von euch Final Fantasy XIII, das Gunblade von Lightning ist meine Inspirationsquelle für das Design von meiner Charon-Waffe, also stellt euch immer die Umwandlungen davon so vor wie bei Lightning:

.com/finalfantasy/images/3/3f/FF13Blazefire_

Mehr fällt mir gerade leider auch nicht ein was ich sagen könnte, also:

Danke für eure Reviews.


	5. Mit der Zeit werde ich es verstehen

**Mit der Zeit werde ich es verstehen.**

Natürlich musste Mister darauf achten nicht mit Blut bespritzt zu werden. Er konnte es leicht wieder weg kriegen aber wenn er etwas übersehen würde, könnte er Gefahr laufen das Erza, mit ihrem schärferen Verstand, etwas mitkriegen würde.

Auf vielen Ebenen seines Denkens jedoch, war es ihm egal ob sie jetzt etwas an ihm verdächtigt oder nicht, sie tat es wahrscheinlich schon sowieso, Mister wollte sich aber einfach nur nicht mit ihr beschäftigen müssen.

Am liebsten wäre er einfach vollkommen allein, sodass er mit niemanden interagieren mÜsste.

Jetzt allerdings, stieg er in den Zug ein, in der neben Team Natsu, noch so viele andere Menschen waren. Für einen Moment wollte der Mann diese Mission nicht mehr weiter führen, es schien plötzlich nach so viel mehr Arbeit. Er wollte gar nichts mehr machen, die Aufgaben die er übernommen hatte, fingen an ihn zu erdrücken. Er blieb stehen.

Die Welt um ihn herum wurde grau.

Warum war er überhaupt hier her gekommen? Er musste gar nicht. Andere hätten an seiner Stelle sich dieser Mission widmen können, andere die etwas stabiler waren als er, was vielleicht nicht wirklich schlecht gewesen wäre, denn er selbst wusste nicht ob er Natsu nicht wirklich umbringen würde, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bietet.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage ob er jetzt weiter machen wollte oder nicht. Es ist wie eine Krankheit, hatten die anderen gesagt, von jetzt auf nachher können seine Emotionen einen nicht-existierenden Wert annehmen. Er wird noch apathischer als er es ohnehin schon ist und keine Gefühle in ihm regten sich noch.

In solchen Momenten, dachten sich viele, würde er diese einmalige Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft einfach in den Sand setzen, da war es vollkommen egal was für ein starker Magier er ist und jetzt fragte sich sogar Mister selbst warum man ihn tatsächlich hat gehen lassen. Er konnte sogar in diesem Moment, wo er mitten im Zug stehen geblieben war, sich nicht mehr an die Gedanken und die Gefühle erinnern, die ihn zu dieser Entscheidung bewegten. Er hatte dafür gekämpft hier her zu kommen. Warum?

Warum er sich nicht mehr an das Gefühlte richtig erinnern konnte, wusste er. Er war im Inneren ausgebrannt, genau wie sein Arm. Da war fast nichts mehr von dem was ein normaler Mensch spürte übrig, aber seine Beweggründe waren mit Gefühlen verbunden die er doch tatsächlich zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er 'Ich mach's' gesagt hatte, gespürt hatte.

Doch jetzt waren sogar die weg...

Er wusste das es gerade nur eine Phase wie sie in Depressionen vorkamen war, wo er am liebsten einfach in ein Bett steigen und die nächsten Tage nicht wieder raus kommen wollte. Diese Tage wurden früher zu Monaten.

Also warum hatte man zugestimmt, dass er geht? Es kann unmöglich an seinen Gefährtinnen liegen, die allein hätten nichts ausrichten können, dafür fehlte es ihnen an der nötigen Kraft. Eine dritte oder vierte Person die stark genug war, musste mit und es gab genügend zur Auswahl, er gehörte zu den zwei stärksten war aber trotzdem in nicht die erste Wahl, ja noch nicht einmal die zweite oder dritte.

'_Warum haben sie nicht Natsu bevorz-_'

Und schon kam es. Urplötzlich. Ein heißes, aufkeimendes etwas inmitten seines Herzens.

Wut.

Hass.

Er fing wieder an zu fühlen. Die Emotionen mit denen er sich entschied hieran teilzunehmen kamen wieder zurück und damit auch die Gedanken die er hatte sowie die Wichtigkeit die dieses Vorhaben für so viele andere hat. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden war ihm das alles egal gewesen. Jetzt aber hatte er wieder etwas in seinem Herzen. Der Zug wurde wieder bunt.

Diese apathische Phase war so schnell zu ende wie sie angefangen hatte, mit dem Namen einer Person die er noch mehr verabscheute als alles andere auf der Welt. Das war jedoch Natsus eigene Schuld und nichts was er machen würde, könnte Misters Leben je wieder zu dem machen, was es einmal war. Oder, Mister glaubte einfach nicht mehr daran.

Eins stand für den schwarzhaarigen jedoch ganz klar fest, wenn diese Mission ein Erfolg wird, dann nur deswegen weil ihn sein Hass und nichts weiter als das, ihn vorangetrieben hat. Vor all den Menschen die er kennt, würde er am liebsten damit prahlen.

* * *

><p>Während Erza noch Natsu wegen seines beinahe-zuspät-seins ermahnte, blieb ihr nicht sehr geselliger Auftragsgeber mitten im Gang, nur kurz nach der Tür zum Zug, stehen. Anfangs noch achtete die rothaarige nicht wirklich darauf, als sie jedoch fertig war und ebenfalls einsteigen wollte, war Mister immer noch dort. Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, Mister wäre wirklich... nett, und würde auf die beiden warten. Aber er war wie festgefroren.<p>

„Mister?" Keine Antwort. Was war mit dem los, er gab etwas unglaublich lebloses von sich. Sie sah nur seinen Rücken, doch wüsste sie nicht wer das war, würde sie denken das jemand eine Puppe mitten in den Zug gestellt hat. Er bewegte sich kein bisschen. Er schien noch nicht einmal zu atmen.

Sie ging zu ihm herüber, weil sie sich plötzlich sorgen machte, doch ehe sie ihn erreichte, streckte sich Misters gesamter Körper und sogar mit seinem dicken Mantel konnte Erza sehen wie sich seine Muskeln versteiften. Sie konnte es mit keinen anderen Wörtern ausdrücken als: er lebt wieder. Erza spürte für eine kurze Zeit eine starke, magische und böse Kraft von Mister.

Ohne sich umzudrehen ging der Mann dann weiter zu den Kabinen. Etwas verblüfft stand nun Erza einfach in der Gegend herum, da sie sich nicht erklären konnte was gerade geschehen war. Sie drehte sich zu Natsu rüber, um zu schauen wie er das ganze aufgenommen hatte, doch er schaute nur mit kalten und kalkulierenden Blicken seinem Auftragsgeber hinterher.

'_...Was soll ich nur mit dem anfangen?_' Erza konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie bald bestimmt nicht mehr wissen würde, wie sie sich in Misters Gegenwart verhalten soll.

Und dann natürlich noch:

„Natsu komm, bevor der Zug losfährt!" Ernst, stur und Angst einflößend. Natsu hatte gar keine andere Chance als etwas zu zittern, dennoch weigerte er sich einzusteigen, was ihm bekanntlich nichts brachte.

* * *

><p>Es war keine schwere Aufgabe die Kabine zu finden, in der sich Wendy und Lucy gerade befanden. Mister machte die Tür auf und ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte er sich genau auf den selben Platz wie im letzten Zug auch: ans Fenster. Nur diesmal machte er seine Augen zu, während er seine Arme verschränkte.<p>

Das Gespräch der drei anderen Insassen kam zu einem sofortigen Erliegen und keiner von denen traute sich wieder etwas zu sagen. Erza kam auch schon wenig später mit einem bewusstlosen Drachentöter und dessen Katze herein.

Alle die ihre Augen offen hatten fragten die rothaarige warum Natsu bereits K.O. geschlagen war. Happy antwortete sehr schnell darauf:

„Als wir in der Stadt waren haben wir uns richtig satt gegessen, erst dann ist uns eingefallen dass Natsu vielleicht alles wieder rauskotzen würde, das hat Natsu dann Erza erzählt um nicht einsteigen zu müssen, Erza hat ihn aber einfach in den Nacken und somit bewusstlos geschlagen damit sein Magen genug Zeit hat sein Essen zu verdauen. Aye."

„...ahja." War das einzige was Lucy darauf sagen konnte.

„Lucy." Ein eindeutiger Befehl. Die Stellarmagierin brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen was ihre Freundin damit gemeint hat, und sie stand etwas niedergeschlagen auf und setzte sich neben Mister. Wendy begriff es auch nachdem Lucy sich auf die andere Sitzbank gesetzt hatte und machte sich, mit einer schmollenden Charle, auch auf den Weg auf die andere Seite ihrer Kabine. Erza setzte sich dann vor Mister mit Natsus Kopf auf ihrem Schoß.

Die Anwesenden mochten es ihre eigene Kabine zu haben, eine größere Privatsphäre, aber eigentlich musste das nichts Gutes sein, denn das hieß, dass sie mit _ihm_ auch alleine waren. '_Solange Erza immer da ist, kann nichts schief gehen._' Dachten nicht wenige.

Eine Durchsage im Zug verkündete dann, dass die Abreise bald bevorsteht, was ein Grund der Freude war, für Lucy auf jeden Fall mal, denn das hieß das Ende der Mission war mal wieder ein Stückchen näher gerückt. Doch wie wenn das Schicksal ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wollte, stand Mister plötzlich auf. Natürlich wusste Lucy nicht warum er aufstand, aber sie befürchtete das es nichts gutes sein würde, '_Ich meine, während der Fahrt hier her hatte er kaum einen Finger gerührt. Das hier ist zu viel Bewegung auf einmal!_'

Er wurde von allen Magiern mit fragenden Blicken angesehen, was ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten zu stören schien. Happy, der auf Natsus Bauch saß, merkte erst jetzt, dass er eigentlich bei Lucys sein sollte, weshalb er sofort zu ihr rüber flog.

Mister war bereits an der Tür als Erza endlich das Wort ergriff: „Wo gehst du hin?"

Sollte er antworten? Ja oder nein? Wenn ja, dann wie?

„Ich bin bald wieder da, also lasst mich in Ruhe." Und die Tür wurde geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen. Nur noch ein verblüfftes Team Neo Natsu war da. Keine Minute später fing der Zug an zu rollen.

„Ich glaube... er muss einfach mal... und das war seine Art es zu sagen." War Erzas Erklärung. Sie hoffte nur das es stimmt.

* * *

><p>Durch den Gang wieder zurück zu Tür, suchte Mister nach einer geeigneten Stelle. An einem der Wände fand er es dann, eine Gepäckablage, hoch genug, dass er etwas kleines dort hinlegen konnte ohne das es jemandem auffällt. Er nahm seinen Dolch und verwandelte es wieder zurück in seinen Ursprüngliche Zustand. Von all den Formen die seine Waffe annehmen konnte, war diese die, die die meiste Kraft verbrauchte. Jedoch war das natürlich nicht viel.<p>

Er nahm das kleine Kreuz und trennte es von dessen Kette ab. Diese Kette verwandelte sich nie mit und blieb immer irgendwo auf der neuen Waffe hängen. Doch es mochte es nicht von seinem Anhänger getrennt zu werden, weshalb es sich wie eine Schlange um Misters rechte Hand legte und nicht leicht zudrückte. Um dieses Stück Metall jetzt noch von ihm trennen zu können, müsste man ihm seine Hand abhacken und jede einzelne Zelle davon verbrennen. Das Kreuz brachte er nur noch auf die Ablage und steckte es mit dessen spitzem Ende einfach in das Holz hinein, es sollte schließlich nicht in der Gegend rumfahren wenn der Zug sich endlich in Bewegung setzt.

Kurz bevor die Tür sich dann zum letzten Mal schloss, sprang Mister raus und ging seinen Weg. In zehn Minuten findet sein Treffen mit Genral Friedrich Hyazinthe statt.

Nachdem er den Bahnhof endlich verließ, ertönte eine Stimme in Misters Kopf: _**'Levi und Ultear sind nicht bei dir.'**_Sagte sie. Mister war wegen der Stimme, und dem Mann zu der sie gehört, nicht erschrocken, wie vielleicht andere es gewesen wären. In seinen Gedanken antwortete er auf diese Frage mit seiner eigenen Art: '_Du hast lang gebraucht._' Er holte aus einem seiner vielen Taschen in seinem Mantel etwas goldenes heraus. Einen Schlüssel.

Man hätte allerdings kaum geglaubt, dass sich dieses Stück Gold tatsächlich noch zusammen halten konnte, so kaputt sah es aus.

'_Dich scheint die kleine Reise genau so mitgenommen zu haben wie die anderen._' Sagte Mister noch, er meinte jedoch nicht den Schlüssel, der war schon seit Jahren an vielen Stellen angeknackst.

_**'Ich würde es kaum als kleine Reise bezeichnen und du scheinst dich aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben, weil du mal wieder nicht warten wolltest.**_' Gab die Stimme aus dem Schlüssel von sich.

'_Ich mache genau das was ich hier machen sollte, jeden einzelnen Teil dieser Mission. Ich habe sogar den Drachentöter noch nicht umgebracht._'

'_**Natsu war auch hier?**_' Fragte die Stimme nach und ignorierte den Teil mit dem Töten.

'_Natürlich, du hast nur Augen für Lucy. Wann bist du wieder zu dir gekommen.?_' Mister war kein Mann für small talk, weshalb er von einer Sache schnell zur nächsten sprang. Sein Gesprächspartner war allerdings schon an so ein Sprechverhalten gewöhnt, deshalb kümmerte es ihn nicht mehr wirklich. Dennoch:

'_**…**_' Der Stellargeist war nicht glücklich, er war enttäuscht und auch traurig darüber wie sein Freund denkt. Aber vielleicht verhält er sich seinen alten Freunden ja anders gegenüber als wie er es jetzt von sich gab.

'_**Ich glaube du hast mich geweckt, als du mal wieder einen kleinen Wutanfall hattest. Das ist wahrscheinlich noch keine fünf Minuten her.**_'

'_Schon etwas mehr, aber du kannst mir auch dafür danken._' Mister näherte sich immer weiter seinem Ziel, es waren bereits weniger Menschen auf den Straßen. In seinem Kopf, wo er zurzeit Besuch hatte, hörte er dann ein längeres Ausatmen.

Der Geist wusste das ein Dank von ihm über so etwas wie einen Wutanfall für seinen Freund keine Bedeutung hatte, also bedankte er sich erst nicht, stattdessen gab es wichtigere Dinge zu sagen: '_**Waren alle aus Team Natsu da?**_'

Zum ersten Mal wusste der schwarzhaarige nicht genau wie er seinen nächsten Satz beginnen sollte. Es fühlte sich so komisch an. '..._Gray war verletzt, also ist Wendy mitgekommen._'

'_**Okay.**_' Heutzutage waren echte Emotionen in Misters Stimme so selten geworden und hier hörte sein Freund welches durchsickern, auch wenn er nicht heraushören konnte welche genau. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht ihn mitzunehmen.

'_**Wir sind hier in Crocus. Hast du die Informationen bereits weiter gegeben?**_'

'_Bin gerade dabei._'

'_**Ich sollte dir dabei helfen. Man könnte sich dir gegenüber etwas feindselig verhalten.**_' Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das passierte war extrem hoch.

'_Nein._' Kurz und knackig. Wie immer. Doch Mister fügte noch schnell etwas hinzu bevor der andere wieder etwas sagen konnte: '_Du wirst sofort umkippen wenn du dich in dieser Welt manifestierst._'

Da hatte er wohl recht, musste der Stellargeist resigniert feststellen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut, das hatte Mister wohl aus seiner Stimme herausgehört.

'_**Dann pass gut auf dich auf und versuch dir keine neuen Feinde zu machen. Du weißt wie wichtig dieses Dokument ist. Und hast du dich bereits um Theodore gekümmert?**_'

'_Erledigt_' Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich seinen Weg auf Misters Gesicht, der Stellargeist wollte jedoch nicht darauf eingehen, genauso wenig wie er wissen wollte was genau mit dem armen Mann geschehen war. Jetzt konnte er sich nur noch in sein kleines Zimmer zurückziehen und wieder Kräfte sammeln. Er könnte auch wieder zurück zur Geisterwelt...

Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht, später vielleicht. Ultear und Levi waren wahrscheinlich auch wohl auf.

* * *

><p>Ein schnelles Update aber noch schneller zu Kapitel:<p>

Die Überschrift sagt ja bereits alles, und ich hoffe ich hab mit Misters großem inneren Gefühlsleben niemanden zu sehr gelangweilt oder verwirrt, aber glaubts mir, wenn endlich rauskommt wer er ist werdet ihr alle verstehen warum diese Szene so wichtig war. Wirklich!

Und ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich so viele 'die's hintereinander schreiben würde.

Ich muss leider aber sagen, dass das nächste Update etwas später stattfinden wird. Ich muss meine andere Geschichte Movement Stopper updaten.

Und Danke für eure Reviews.


	6. Walpurgisnacht

**Walpurgisnacht**

Der Zug fuhr los und Team Neo Natsu saß in ihrer Kabine und machte jeweils etwas anderes. Erza ging die verschiedensten Sachen in ihrem Kopf durch, Wendy spielte mit Charles Fell, Happy hatte aus seinem kleinen Rucksack einen Fisch heraus gezaubert und aß es stillschweigend weil Charle es nicht haben wollte und Lucy fand, dass das der perfekte Zeitpunkt war um ihr neues Buch anzufangen. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt war es deswegen, weil Mister nicht da war.

Der kam auch die nächste Viertelstunde nicht zurück, was Lucy sehr erfreute. Eifrig blätterte sie in ihrem kleinen Büchlein umher und blieb an irgendwelchen Seiten stehen um sich schon mal einen kleinen Eindruck über den Schreibstil zu machen, der bestand nämlich nur aus Reimen. Gerade dann fragte Erza wie das Buch so war: „Und, wie ist es?"

„Bis jetzt ganz nett, aber ich glaube es wird noch besser." Ja sie war wirklich froh dieses Buch in die Finger gekriegt zu haben. 'Faust' hatte sie in Magnolia und Umgebung einfach in keinem Bücherladen gefunden.

„Auf, dann ließ einen Teil vor." Jetzt war Erza schon etwas gespannt, dieses Buch soll wirklich anders sein, muss es ja auch wenn dessen Autor zwanzig Jahre daran gesessen hat und jeder einzelne Dialog in Reimen verfasst worden ist.

„Okay, wartet mal..." Irgendwo am hinteren Teil des Buches blieb sie dann stehen da ihre Augen sich auf ein paar Wörtern festsetzten die aus irgendwelchen Gründen mit eckigen Klammer versehen waren.

„Also dann." Sie räusperte sich noch schnell und fing endlich an:

„**Mephistopheles**: _(mit der Alten) _

Einst hatt ich einen wüsten Traum;

Da sah ich einen gespaltnen Baum,

Der hatt ein ungeheures Loch;

So groß es war, gefiel mir's doch.

**Die Alte**:

Ich biete meinen besten Gruß

Dem Ritter mit dem Pferdefuß

Halt' Er einen rechten Pfropf bereit,

Wenn er das große Loch nicht scheut."

Schön gereimt hatte es sich, doch hatten viele Probleme zu verstehen was eigentlich gesagt wurde. Happy fragte also nach: „Und was bedeutet das?"

Lucy und Erza waren selber noch ganz verwirrt und überlegten was das alles jetzt bedeutete. _'Großes Loch... Pferdefuß...rechter Pfropf... und schon wieder ein großes Loch...'_

Plötzlich, mit dem größten Schreck auf ihren Gesichtern, fiel es den älteren Frauen auf was eben vorgelesen wurde und Lucy konnte kaum glauben das sie diese... schmutzigen Zeilen, tatsächlich in der Gegenwart von Wendy über ihre Lippen gebracht hatte. Sie schaute zu ihr rüber und wurde mit einem ahnungslosen Gesicht eines vollkommen unschuldigen kleinen Mädchens begrüßt.

Welch ein Glück, dachte sich Lucy, dass Wendy keine Ahnung hatte und schlug sofort das erste Kapitel wieder auf und dachte sich weiter, warum sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass auch solche Sachen in dem kleinen Buch drin sind. Hoffentlich würde Wendy nie dahinter kommen was es wirklich bedeute. Auch als die kleine Drachentöterin nachfragte blieben Erza und Lucy ganz still oder sagten nur kurze Sachen wie: „Ach nichts."

Das letzte was Erza dazu noch dachte war es, dass sie unbedingt diesen 'Faust' selbst haben muss.

* * *

><p>Er hatte sein Zielort schon beinahe erreicht und dank seines geschärften Spürsinns konnte er auch sogleich wenige Magier dort entdecken. Die Straße auf der er sich befand war ungewöhnlich leer, was darauf zu schließen ließ, dass General Friedrich Hyazinthe wohl ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte. Wer wusste schon was für ein Jemand diese Person war der vier seiner Wachen hypnotisiert hatte um ihn an einen Ort zu locken, mit der klaren Aussage allein und wenn nötig höchstens in Begleitung von vertrauenswürdigen Personen zu kommen und es durfte außerdem keine anderen Personen, nicht einmal die Ratsmitglieder, davon erfahren.<p>

Was hatte der General zu erwarten?

Mister wusste ganz genau was er machen musste, er hatte sich mit allen Einzelheiten seiner Mission vertraut gemacht, auch mit den Teilen die noch nicht einmal er erledigen sollte.

Er befand sich dann endlich auf dem Platz, umgeben von den Rückseiten anliegender Häuser und nur die kleine Gasse die jetzt hinter ihm lag war der einzige normale Weg zurück zur Straße. Und wie erwartet, war der General samt zwei weiterer Männer da und begrüßte ihn mit misstrauischen Augen.

Einen von diesen Männern kannte Mister nicht, er war blond mit welligem Schulterlangen Haar und trug eine normale Runenritteruniform, allerdings in den Farben eines Kapitäns. Den anderen Mann erkannte Mister, es war Doranbolt. Beide waren jeweils an der Seite ihres Vorgesetzten.

Der General selbst war ebenfalls blond, nur mit langen und streng glatten Haaren und einem sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Nachdem Mister stehen geblieben war, etwa zehn Meter von den dreien entfernt, und der General sicher gestellt hatte, dass außer diesem Mann kein anderer noch diesen Platz betrat, trat er einen Schritt nach vorne um seine Autorität und seine Gesprächsbereitschaft zu signalisieren.

Er vertrödelte keine Sekunde und fing sofort an die Umstände dieses geheimen Treffens zu hinterfragen: „Wer bist du Fremder und warum hast du meine Wachen benutzt um dieses Treffen zu arrangieren?"

Seine starke, autoritäre Stimme drang sogar bis zu Mister durch, er kannte den General bereits, mehr oder weniger, weshalb er sich entschied ihn mit seinen Informationen nicht so vor zu führen wie Erza und den Rest. Also wartete er nur 'ein paar' Sekunden bevor er etwas sagte, was Hyazinthe natürlich nicht gefiel: „Es war der schnellste Weg." Hatte er sich vorgenommen mit seinen Antworten präziser zu sein? Nein. Aber auch wenn es einem jetzt noch nicht so vorkam, diesen Männern würde er bald große Geheimnisse verraten.

Der General musste jedoch zuerst diese Antwort einem seiner Fragen zu ordnen, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte sprach der Fremde vor ihm nochmals: „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Und das hatte er auch nicht wirklich, er durfte nicht zu lange rumtrödeln sonst würden die anderen seine Abwesenheit im Zug bemerken, auch wenn es einem Teil von ihm ziemlich egal war, was die anderen dachten.

Durch seine Stimme allein, konnte der General den Mann nicht erkennen. Er schaute kurz zu seinen beiden Begleitern zurück und deren Kopfschütteln versicherte ihm, dass Doranbolt und Moyesii ihn ebenfalls nicht kannten. Was hatte der Kerl zu sagen?

„Mich würde es freuen, wenn wir deinen Namen erfahren würden." Sprach der General dann weiter.

„Mein Name würde nur für Verwirrung sorgen und ist sowieso egal." Mister wollte wirklich keine Zeit verschwenden und es musste wohl gutes Karma sein, welches er sicher nicht hatte, dass der 'Zwischenfall' mit Batt noch nicht die Ohren von Hyazinthe erreicht hatte, sonst würde sich hier sicher einiges anders abspielen.

Um die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, griff Mister in eines der Innentaschen seines Mantels hinein, was natürlich bei den drei Männern Alarm auslöste und sie sich für einen eventuellen Angriff bereit machten. Mister hingegen kümmerte es nicht im geringsten was die vor ihm machten, solange sie beim nächsten Teil zuhörten.

Er nahm einen Block, einen Ringblock, heraus und seine zukünftigen Zuhörer schienen erleichtert, dass es keine Waffe oder desgleichen war, keine offensichtliche zu mindestens. Dieser Block aber schien auch keins zum Schreiben zu sein, denn die einzelnen Blätter, so sah es der General als der fremde Mann drin 'herumblätterte', waren aus Metall.

Mister hatte endlich die Seite gefunden die er als nächstes brauchte und lag seine rechte Hand auf das metallische Blatt die mit einem östlichen Symbol und kleinen ostarabischen Zahlen versehen war. Der General und die Kapitäne warteten gespannt darauf was geschehen würde und nach dem ein rotes Licht aus dem Blatt trat, hatte der Fremde ein Buch- nein, ein dickeres dunkles Heft ohne einen Titel in den Händen, welches er dann weit vor sich hielt damit die anderen es besser sehen konnten.

_'Dimensionsmagie'_, dachte Hyazinthe: _'In einem Objekt versiegelt anstatt in einer anderen Dimension.' _Dieses Heft schien wichtig genug zu sein um seine Präsenz in dieser geheimen Art und Weise zu erzwingen, was es wohl beinhaltet? Der Fremde fackelte dann aber nicht lange rum und das überraschte den blonden General ein bisschen. Was ihn aber noch mehr überraschte war das, was er tatsächlich dann auch sagte.

„Ich bin hier um euch etwas zu übergeben was euch von großem Wert sein kann. Hier drin sind sämtliche Informationen, unter anderem auch Fähigkeiten, zu Spionen aus dunklen Gilden, geheimen Untergrund- und normalen Organisation, benachbarten Ländern und privaten profitgeilen Unternehmern sowie machtpolitisch interessierten Menschen die sich in den magischen Rat und all seinen untergestellten Organisationen eingeschlichen haben." Sagte Mister in seiner äußerst monotonen Stimme, auch wenn sie noch einen arroganten Ton aufwies.

Die Reaktionen der drei aus dem Armeestab des Königreichs Fiore war natürlich blanke Verwunderung und Erstaunen. Was hatte der Kerl gerade gesagt?.

„Was?… Spione?"

Ohne groß zu warten machte Mister aber natürlich einfach weiter: „Zudem noch der, in manchen Fällen vermutete, Verbleib von Straftätern, ob magisch oder nicht, hier in Fiore und auch in den benachbarten Ländern sowie der Aufenthaltsort von Straftätern aus diesen benachbarten Ländern hier in Fiore." Straftäter, nicht Flüchtlinge. Der Spion Theodore Batt ist in der ersten Liste auch nicht erwähnt.

Langsam kamen die Kapitäne aber nicht mehr richtig mit und der General versuchte ebenfalls nicht den Faden zu verlieren, aber sein Vorhaben schien zum Scheitern verurteilt, weil bei dem „Verbleib von Straftätern" seine Gedanken wo ganz anders hin gewandert waren. Also versuchte er den Mann zu einer Pause zu bewegen bevor er weiter sprach, denn der hatte bereits wieder den Mund aufgemacht.

„Warte!" Hyazinthe wollte auf keinen Fall das seine Stimme in der des fremden Mannes unterging, weshalb er gleich lauter und autoritärer 'geschrien' hatte. Glücklicherweise wartete der Mann wirklich einen kurzen Augenblick auch wenn er nur schauen wollte was der General denn so wichtiges zu sagen hat.

„Du... hast ein so wichtiges Dokument in deinem Besitz? Von wo soll ich wissen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst und das dort keine Fälschung ist!" Der General trat so stark wie möglich auf, unter anderem auch weil es einfach in seiner Natur lag und forderte mit einer angespannten und kämpferischen Haltung den fremden Mann dazu auf sich genauer zu erklären. So ein Dokument wäre aber wirklich etwas unglaublich wichtiges für den Magischen Rat.

Mister war von dem Stärkeschauspiel jedoch eher unbeeindruckt aber nur deswegen weil der General sein Schwert noch nicht gezogen hatte, was er ja eigentlich absolut vermeiden sollte. Genau mit dem selben Ton wie vorhin antwortete er dann auf die ihm gestellten Fragen: „Ich glaube ich werde mein Produkt zuerst ganz vorstellen bevor ich Anfragen entgegen nehmen werde."

Doranbolt und Moyesii waren von dieser Respektlosigkeit einem der drei Generäle Fiores gegenüber vollkommen schockiert. Wer glaubte der Kerl zu sein, dass er so mit ihm reden konnte?

Der General selbst war auch etwas schockiert aber versuchte sich zu beherrschen und über dessen Umgangsformen und die Art wie der Mann redete mehr über ihn zu erfahren. Er konnte es jedoch nicht richtig deuten und ihn daran zu hindern den Rest von dem zu verraten, was dieses Heft angeblich noch beinhaltet, würde ihm auch nicht helfen.

Also sagte er zu ihm, unter anderem, er solle mit seiner Rede weiter machen: „Sprich weiter aber nehme dich in Acht davor falls du uns hintergehen willst, dass eine harte Strafe auf dich warten wird." Sicher, dachte sich Mister, für den Fall der Fälle hatte er immer noch einen absolut unaufhaltsamen Fluchtplan im Ärmel.

_**'Hör auf ihn und die anderen zu verärgern, es würde unserem Ziel nur schaden!'**_ Warnte der Stellargeist in Misters anderer Innentasche dann. Er hatte eigentlich sogar recht und Mister 'wusste' es auch, nur würde er es niemals denken, geschweige denn laut aussprechen. Allerdings wusste er noch etwas, nämlich, dass er weiter machen sollte. Nachdem er sich wieder daran erinnert hatte wo er stehen geblieben war und seinem geistigen Freund gesagt hatte er solle die Klappe halten, ging es auch schon weiter.

„Wo war ich denn jetzt?" Rein theatralisch setzte Mister hier eine Pause ein bevor er weiter machte: „Ahja! Bei denn Mördern." Sein 'Ahja', war bisher das einzige Wort welches aus seinem Mund kam, das tatsächlich eine andere Tonlage traf und seine Zuhörer fragten sich warum er Straftäter mit Mörder ersetzt hatte. „Weiterhin sind hier drauf vermerkt geheime und illegale Organisationen, ihr Verbleib, wenn bekannt, sowie ihre Tätigkeiten, Mitglieder und Stärke."

_'Unglaublich wie er das alles hier auflistet! Wenn das alles stimmt, dann haben wir ja so gut wie sämtliche Verbrecher in ganz Fiore bald außer Gefecht!'_ Doranbolt kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, aber wie kam er denn an all diese Informationen? Wer war er?

„Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, neben all dem Zeug das Fiore von der 'bösen' Seite bedroht," So wie er das sagte waren alle dunklen Gilden nur _angeblich_ 'böse', was somit also erst sein zweites Wort war das er betonte, diesmal natürlich noch mehr als das erste, „sind auch die 'guten' Dinge gelistet vor denen die Menschen hier ebenfalls bedroht sind."

Jetzt waren die anderen erneut verblüfft, 'gute' Dinge die die Menschen bedrohen? Nur der General konnte sich von dem ein Bild machen.

„Natürlich, ihr, die ihr in diesem Machtapparat drinsteckt erkennt meist nicht was für ein Schwachsinn ihr manchmal macht. Deshalb ist in diesem kleinen Heftchen auch gleich eine Liste von Gefangenen die unschuldig in euren Kerkern verrotten, mit Beweisen die auch dies bestätigen. Aber, was ich finde was überhaupt nicht fehlen durfte hier drin: offene Kritik an mehreren Gesetzen und Verbesserungsmaßnahmen für eine bessere Zukunft für Fiore und wenn ich offen sage dann mein ich auch offen, wie ihr sicherlich merken werdet wenn ihr es endlich annähmt."

Um seine letzten Worte zu bekräftigen wackelte er das Heft ein wenig herum. Was sollte aber der General jetzt machen, von einem totalen Fremden etwas annähmen was eine riesengroße Fälschung sein könnte von einer der Organisationen von denen das Heft angeblich sämtliche Daten hat? Andererseits könnte es auch eine große Hilfe sein, wenn es stimmte...

„...Wenn das alles wahr sein soll-"

„Natürlich ist noch mehr drin." Unterbrach Mister Hyazinthe, der machte jedoch ohne groß drauf rumzureiten weiter: „Wenn das alles wahr sein soll, dann wären diese Informationen wirklich von einem unglaublichen Wert für den Magischen Rat, aber! Bis jetzt habe ich keinerlei Beweise für die Echtheit dieses Dokuments gesehen. Wie willst du mir weismachen, dass all das was du vorhin gesagt nicht einfach eine große Täuschung von jemandem ist, der dem Magischen Rat nicht helfen sondern ihn manipulieren will."

Auch hier meldete sich Mister erneut zu Wort, aber nicht ohne eine Warnung von seinem Freund: _**'Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches!'**_.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dem Rat helfen will. Dieses Heft ist für Fiore und dessen Zukunft." Der General akzeptierte diese Antwort, auch wenn ihm die Mitglieder des Rates wahrscheinlich mit seiner Entlassung drohen würden, wenn sie das erfahren würden, aber das interessierte ihn nicht er gehörte schließlich zum Militär. Was ihn mehr interessierte waren die Antworten die ihm der fremde Mann eventuell noch geben wird.

„Und die Echtheit?" Jetzt wurde es spannend.

„Wenn ihr diese Informationen durchgeht werdet ihr merken, dass sie bis zu 92% immer der Wahrheit entsprechen, mit ein paar schwierigen Fällen zwischendurch die aber als solches markiert sind. Für die Glaubwürdigkeit haben wir auf die ersten Seiten," Hier öffnete Mister zum ersten mal das Heft und zeigte eins der ersten Seiten, welches voll mit Schrift aber auch mit ein paar Bildern voll war, seinen drei Zuhörern. „die leicht nachweisbaren Sachen reingeschrieben. Ihr werdet also mit kleinen Nachforschungen merken das es stimmt, was dabei die Echtheit der restlichen Sachen natürlich untermauert."

_'Ja, natürlich gibt es Sinn,'_ dachten sich die Kapitäne, _'Solange er nicht mit Absicht die echten Informationen vorne reinschreibt und die falschen dann später damit wir glauben die seien auch echt!' _

Mister wusste was die anderen denken würden und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr sich mit dem ganzen Zeug zu befassen, seine Aufmerksamkeitsspanne neigte sich dem Ende zu, weshalb er einfach das heiß umredete Heft dem General zuwarf. Überrascht mit welcher Leichtherzigkeit mit einem angeblich so wichtigem Dokument umgegangen wird, fing Hyazinthe es genauso leicht auf wie es der Fremde geworfen hatte.

„Ihr werdet sehen, dass der Inhalt stimmt." Sagte Mister mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme die er bis dahin noch nicht benutzt hatte: „Aber es wird euch nur von Nutzen sein, wenn die falschen Personen es nicht in die Hände kriegen, einige im Magischen Rat würden so ein Objekt lieber Verbrennen."

_'Weshalb es auch so wichtig war, dass ich alleine oder nur mit Leuten hier her komme denen ich vertrauen kann.'_ Immer mehr und mehr glaubte der General, dass das was er jetzt in den Händen hielt, eine sichere Zukunft für Fiore garantieren könnte. Natürlich müsste er immer noch mit einzelnen Aussage hier drin sehr vorsichtig sein, es aber nicht zu akzeptieren wäre sehr töricht. Aber da war noch was: „Wie kommst du und die Menschen die hinter dir stehen an all das?" Er hielt das Heft vor sich wie es Mister wenige Minuten vorher auch tat.

„Wir, nein, eigentlich eine Bekannte hat schlichtweg so viele Informationen wie möglich gesammelt und diese aufgeschrieben. Sie hatte dabei auch Hilfe von den verschiedensten Seiten gehabt und das ist das Resultat und der Grund warum ich damit zu dir komme ist ganz einfach, eine kleine Gruppe kann nur so viel machen, ein Regierungsapparat hingegen kann die Dinge schneller und effektiver verändern."

Seine Absichten schienen so... aufrichtig, auch wenn sein Verhalten manchmal zum Kotzen war, aber irgendwie fing General Hyazinthe an ihm zu glauben was die Echtheit dieses Heftes anging. Er stellte nur noch die letzten Fragen die ihn quälten: „Wer bist du und wer sind die Personen die hinter dem hier stehen."

Mister schaute ein letztes Mal richtig zu seinem Gegenüber hin und drehte sich um. Mit seiner monotonen Stimme sagte er dann einfach: „Unwichtig." Und ging wieder raus aus dem Platz, kurz danach war er schon wieder auf der Straße und somit weg von seinen kurzzeitigen Zuhörern.

Der General hatte noch die weißen Augen dieses Mannes im Kopf. Die sahen so leblos, ja sogar richtig tot aus.

Wer war der Mann?

Etwas was General Hyazinthe über diesen nicht wusste und vielleicht auch nie erfahren würde war, das er alles andere als aufrichtig war.

* * *

><p>Langsam fand sie es merkwürdig. Wie lange konnte man auf dem Klo sein? Wie lange konnte MANN auf dem Klo sein? So lange war es für die doch gar nicht möglich. Hatte Erza vielleicht etwas an ihm übersehen? Ging der Kerl wirklich auf's Klo? Sie spürte seine Präsenz im Zug nicht, was leider nicht viel zu sagen hat, denn sie hatte sogar manchmal Schwierigkeiten ihn zu spüren wenn er direkt vor ihr stand, beziehungsweise saß. Er konnte seine magische Aura auf einer bemerkenswerten Weise unterdrücken.<p>

Aber was jetzt? Es waren schon mehr als fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, sie sollte nach ihm schauen, nicht das er irgendetwas angestellt hat. Man konnte nie wissen.

Also machte Erza ihre Augen auf und legte nicht ganz so sanft Natsus Kopf von ihrem Schoß auf den Sitz.

Lucy blickte von ihrem Buch, bei dem sie beim ersten Kapitel stecken geblieben war, was auch nur die erste Seite war, weil sie Schwierigkeiten hatte es zu verstehen, zu ihr herüber und fragte sie was sie machte: „Erza?" Mehr Worte brauchte sie für ihre Frage natürlich nicht.

Die rothaarige Magierin drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte nur kurz, dass sie nach Mister sehen will, da er schon eine Weile weg war. Happy hatte daraufhin allerdings was zu sagen: „Er ist bestimmt im Klo stecken geblieben."

„Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass das überhaupt möglich ist." Sagte Charle mit verschränkten Armen. Diese Möglichkeit war viel zu lächerlich als das es war sein konnte. Natürlich hatte Happy daraufhin ebenfalls eine Antwort, er musste schließlich für Natsu einspringen: „Dann hat er halt ein großes Geschäft."

Charle schaute empört auf Happy herüber, doch bevor ein Cat-Fight ausbrach machte Erza die Tür von ihrer Kabine auf und ging in den Gang hinaus. Dort schaute sie in welcher Richtung die Toiletten waren und ging nach rechts nachdem sie die Tür wieder zu machte. Bei den kleinen Kabinen angekommen merkte sie schnell das alle Türen bis auf eine einzige offen waren und sie wartete bis die Person da drin fertig war und hoffte das es Mister sein würde.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür dann auch und heraus trat ein Mann aber nicht der Mann auf den Erza gehofft hatte. Er war ein etwas älterer Herr mit einer halben Glatze der etwas verstört zu der jungen rothaarigen herüber schaute als er sah, dass ihre Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und alle anderen Kabinen fürs Klo offen standen. Bevor der alte Mann jedoch auf falsche Gedanken kam, drehte sich Erza mit etwas rotem Kopf um ging wieder zurück in Richtung ihres Teams.

_'Was für ein Arsch!'_, dachte sich Erza voller Scham weil sie ihr Verhalten von vorhin nicht mehr aus dem Kopf kriegte. Wie sie auf den alten Mann gestarrt hat... _'Das wird er mir büßen!'_ Sie meinte Mister.

An ihrer Kabine vorbei ging sie dann weiter in die Richtung wo in diesem Wagon keine Toiletten mehr zu finden sein sollten, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Der Wagon endete hinten und vorne war nur noch ein weiteres Abteil, was also sollte der Herr Mister dort so dringliches erledigen? Er könnte sich höchstens mit anderen Personen treffen aber das würde gegen jede 'vertraut ihm'-Rede vom Meister gehen.

Er könnte natürlich auch den Zug verlassen haben und wäre jetzt immer noch in Crocus, aber warum würde er das tun? Und wie würde er wieder zurück kommen? Er hatte schließlich eindeutig klar gemacht, dass er diesen Auftrag lieber alleine erledigen würde und dann einfach verschwinden und alles Team Neo Natsu überlassen? Erza bezweifelte das. Er könnte sie natürlich auch alle hintergangen haben mit der Absicht ihr Team auf eine lange Reise weit weg von Fairy Tail zu schicken, um mit Komplizen die Gilde anzugreifen. Das würde allerdings auch gegen dem stehen was der Meister gesagt hatte, nicht zu vergessen gegen Misters Wunsch diese „unglaublich" wichtige Sache zu erledigen, die bei Goan auf sie wartete.

Sich den Kopf mit den verschiedensten Szenarien zu zerbrechen ist eine Sache, die andere ist ganz einfach in jede einzelne Kabine in diesem Wagon nachzuschauen ob sich Mister da drin aufhält, wenn nicht würde sie den Zug zum Stoppen bringen und wenn er dann immer noch aufgetaucht ist, würden sie und die anderen ganz schnell wieder zurück nach Magnolia gehen.

Mit diesem Plan öffnete Erza die Tür zu dem kleinen Gang wo sich die Außentür des Zuges befand, sowie die Tür zum nächsten Abteil, doch sie sah keine Tür, das einzige was sie sah war Brust. Eine männliche und von einem dunklen Shirt bedeckte Brust. Schändlicherweise für Erzas Ruf, brauchte sie erst ein paar Sekunden um endlich auf das Gesicht zu schauen zu dem diese Brust gehörte. Eiskalte weiße Augen begrüßten sie.

Es war Mister.

* * *

><p>AN: Sehr, sehr langes Kapitel, sehr lang. Über 4100 Wörter!<p>

Im nächsten sind wir schon in Goan und bald werden die ersten kleinen Kämpfe stattfinden, zuerst müssen unsere Protagonisten jedoch entscheiden wer mit wem in welchem Zimmer schlafen wird...

Ich hoffe mal das mit 'Faust' haben die meisten verstanden, wenn nicht geb ich euch einen Tipp: ersetzt das „große Loch" und den „rechten Pfropf" einfach mit zwei etwas andren Wörtern.

(Faust, Der Tragödie erster Teil, Johann Wolfgang Goethe)

Und ich hoffe zudem noch, dass ihr nicht zu sehr mit Misters kleinem Ausflug und der ewig langen Konversation mit dem General genervt worden seit, aber irgendwann werdet ihr den Sinn dahinter schon verstehen aber ich hab da eine Sache die ich erfragen muss: Der Genral Hyazinthe und Captain Moyesii, als ich mir über deren Aussehen Gedanken gemacht hab, hab ich sie einfach auf die beiden Hetalia-Charaktere Frankreich und Germania bezogen, halt vom Aussehen her. Mir ist dann allerdings im Bruchteil einer Sekunde dann eine kleinen Nebenstory eingefallen wenn ich wirklich den General zu Germania mache, nämlich etwas mit seinem Sohn „Preußen", so etwas wie: sein Sohn ist wegen eines langen Konflikts vor ein paar Jahren abgehauen und ist jetzt auf der bösen Seite gelandet.

Meine Frage ist jetzt: soll ich die Charaktere wirklich mehr auf die aus Hetalia beziehen oder soll ich es lassen und diese Story nicht zu einem Crossover umfunktionieren? Eure Meinung?

Auf jeden Fall mal noch, die Armeeränge und so hab ich erfunden und der Titel „Walpurgisnacht" ist der Name des Kapitels in dem der kurze Dialog oben in Faust spielt.

Dann bis bald und Danke für eure Reviews.


	7. Vor dem Kehlenaufschlitzen

**Die Nacht vor dem großen Kehlenaufschlitzen**

Also saßen sie alle wieder an ihren richtigen Plätzen. Auf der einen Seite Erza am Fenster mit einem bewusstlosen Drachentöter mehr oder weniger auf ihrem Schoß, auf der anderen Mister, ebenfalls am Fenster, Lucy zur Mitte mit Happy auf dem Schoß und Wendy ganz Außen mit Charle.

Genau in diesen Postionen verbrachten alle Mitglieder dieses Auftrags ihre restliche Reise. Nur ab und zu stand mal jemand auf um sich die Beine zu vertreten oder um die Toilette aufzusuchen. Jedes mal wenn dies geschah achtete Erza peinlich genau darauf, wie lange die Person brauchte um wieder zurück zu kommen, dabei brauchte niemand mehr als fünfzehn Minuten (außer bei dieser einen Sache wo sich Lucy, Wendy. Happy und Charle auf eine kleine Spritztour durch den Zug begeben hatten).

Mister war so still wie eh und je. Schaute nur nach draußen oder hatte die Augen verschlossen. Es war so wie als ob er seine Mitreisenden ignorieren wollte, was das Gegenteil von dem war was Erza machte: all ihre Aufmerksamkeit genau auf ihn richten und herauskriegen wie er denkt und was er vor hat. Viel Erfolg hatte sie beim entschlüsseln dieses mysteriösen Mannes nicht.

Natürlich hatte sie auch versucht ihm seine Geheimnisse durch verbale Mittel zu entlocken, der Kerl war aber wie ein schwarzes Loch. Er ließ einfach nichts raus und saugte sämtliche gute Stimmung aus dem Raum.

Lucy fand sich in einer sehr beengten Postion wieder, genau neben Mister, wie schon beim ersten Teil ihrer langen Fahrt und genau wie damals auch, war es für sie sehr, sehr unangenehm. In ihrem Kopf debattierte sie noch eine Weile herum ob sie ihr neues Buch herausholen und lesen sollte. Sie traute sich aber nicht.

Wendy hingegen wusste überhaupt nicht wie sie die Zeit totschlagen konnte, sie hatte einfach nichts zu tun. Das wäre natürlich kein großes Problem, wenn eine gewisse Person nicht ständig die Atmosphäre killen würde, aber dagegen konnte sie auch nichts machen. Jemand wie sie traute sich erst recht nicht etwas zu tun.

Warum waren die beiden Mädchen so eingeschüchtert? Mister schien keine gute Laune zu haben, deshalb. Und wie erkannten die beiden das an einer Person der sein halbes Gesicht verdeckte und kaum einen richtig befriedigenden Satz über seine Lippen bringen konnte? Ganz einfach, Erza schaute so unglaublich verärgert auf ihn rüber, dass Lucy und Wendy gar nicht glauben konnten, dass das Mister kalt lassen könnte. Er musste einfach übelgelaunt sein so wie Erza ihn anschaute, denn Angst hatte er sicher keine so wie manch andere die von Erza schon mal so angeschaut wurden.

Jetzt hatten die beiden Angst die Stille zu unterbrechen, es könnte zu einer Eskalation führen.

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätten, dass es, Natsu ausgeschlossen, schon einiges mehr braucht um mit Mister in einen gefährlichen Streit zu kommen wenn er gerade entspannt im Sitzen die Landschaft beobachtet, hätten die beiden eine viel angenehmere Reise haben können.

Ein paar Stunden vergingen so bis es Zeit war für einen kleinen Snack. Erza ging kurz raus um eines ihre Gepäckstücke mit dem Essen zu holen. Kaum war sie aus der Kabine raus, beeilte sie sich etwas, sie wollte Mister schließlich nicht allzu lange mit den anderen alleine lassen. Als sie zurückkam war sie halb überrascht, dass noch alles genauso war wie sie es verlassen hatte, aber mit Natsu im Reich der Träume gab es eben keinen Störenfried.

Sie hatte genug Essen für alle mitgebracht, sogar für Mister. Sie überreichte dann jedem eine Bento-box, bei ihm musste sie jedoch vorsichtig sein.

„Hier, für dich." Vielleicht würde sie sogar mit ihm endlich wieder ins Gespräch kommen auch wenn die Chancen dazu sehr gering waren. Das letzte Mal scheiterte es schon daran, dass Mister nichts zu Essen haben wollte. Jetzt hoffte Erza, dass er in Crocus nichts gegessen hatte und hungrig war. Dann wäre ein Teil der Herausforderung schon geschafft.

Mister musste sich anscheinend noch von seinen Gedanken lösen, denn er brauchte wieder ein paar Sekunden um Erza seine volle Aufmerksamkeit geben zu können. Er sah zuerst das Bento an und richtete danach seine Augen auf die Frau die ihn in seinem Nichtdenken gestört hatte. Gleichzeitig machte sich der Stellargeist in Misters Tasche wieder in seinen Gedanken breit.

**'Nimm es an und iss!'** Der Stellargeist wusste das er seine Rede kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht halten musste, wenn er wirklich wollte, dass sein Freund das Essen annimmt. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Mister selbst nichts essbares mitgebracht hatte.

Und so, mit viel Geduld auf der Seite von Erza, erhob Mister langsam seine Hand und nahm das Bento entgegen. Ein Danke ging dabei aber nicht über seine Lippen, Erza hatte fast nichts anderes von dem Mann erwartet, enttäuscht war sie dennoch etwas.

Die anderen in der Kabine beobachteten diesen kleinen Essensaustausch und die meisten von denen hofften, dass jetzt ihre Beziehung mit ihrem Auftraggeber sich verbessert hätte.

Der Zug fuhr immer noch von Stadt zu Stadt und Essen konnte einen nur für so lange beschäftigen. Lucy wusste schon wieder nicht was sie machen sollte und auch wenn die Stimmung seit dem Mittagssnack etwas aufgelockerter war, fürs Lesen hatte sie keine Lust mehr. Glücklicherweise meldete sich die Natur bei ihr zu Wort und sie entschuldigte sich und ging ihren Weg auf die Toilette.

Fertig, schaute sie in den Spiegel und genoss die Ruhe die sie schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte, obwohl es fast eine Totenstille mit den anderen gab.

„Was für ein Tag." Obwohl sie nicht viel getan hatte, fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und sehr erschöpft. „Und morgen wird es nur noch besser!", meinte sie noch sarkastisch zu sich selbst. Nachdem sie sich ihr Gesicht schnell gewaschen hatte, entriegelte sie die Tür und trat heraus. Mit der offenen Tür sah sie dann plötzlich etwas aufflackern. Ein Feuer. Doch genau in dem Moment wo sie es sah, war es auch schon wieder weg.

Lucy machte hinter sich zu und ging an die Stelle des Gangs wo ein Stück Papier gerade zu Boden fiel, wo aber auch das Feuer gerade noch war. Sie hob das gefaltete Papier auf und überprüfte ob es angebrannt war, es war jedoch vollkommen in Ordnung, das Papier war astrein aber komischerweise etwas warm. Sie öffnete es und sah das es einen langen Text enthielt bevor sie jedoch mit lesen begann schaute sie sich noch einmal um um zu schauen ob nicht doch irgendetwas gerade brannte.

Kein Feuer, kein Qualm, noch nicht einmal der Geruch danach. Lucy war sich dennoch sicher eine leuchtende Flamme gesehen zu haben.

Etwas verwirrt entschloss sie sich dem Geschriebenem zu widmen welches nach der Form her ein Brief war und gleich mit der Begrüßung wurde sie noch verwirrter. Es war an sie gerichtet, oder zu mindestens an jemanden der auch Lucy hieß:

_An meine Freundin Lucy, _

_Ich hoffe dieser Brief wird dich erreichen wo immer du gerade bist. Es ist noch nicht lange her seit dem du von uns gegangen bist und es vergeht kein Tag an dem nicht jeder diese Leere spürt welches du hinterlassen hast. Viele machen sich Vorwürfe und viele versuchen unsere Ziele trotz deines Verlustes weiter voran zu treiben. Es ist schwer aber jeder weiß, das die Welt nicht einfach stehen geblieben ist wo auch so viele andere jeden Tag sterben. Du hättest nicht gewollt, dass wir in unserer Trauer versinken und aufhören zu leben, deshalb versuche ich jeden Tag alles zu geben und den anderen eine bessere Zukunft zu zeigen, wie wir sie erreichen können. Du weißt, dass es bei wenigen schwieriger ist als bei anderen, das ist jedoch kein Grund aufzugeben, du hast bis zum Schluss nicht aufgegeben, das nehme ich mir zum größten Vorbild. Verzeih mir, wenn ich das nicht jeden Tag schaffe, manchmal muss ich einfach aufhören zu arbeiten, zu leben. Ich bin dann alleine in meinem Zimmer, wie jetzt, und kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Du fehlst mir, du fehlst jedem von uns. Aber ich glaube ich habe einen Weg für mich gefunden, wie ich endlich mit allem klar kommen kann. Das mein Brief dich erreicht ist zu einem meiner größten Wünsche geworden. Ich habe vor dich über alles was geschieht zu informieren und hoffe das der Ort wo du dich befindest ein schöner ist._

_Mit aller Liebe, deine Levy. _

„...was? Levi?" Was für ein Brief war das? Und auch noch von Levi? Sie war sich sicher, dass Levi immer noch in Magnolia war.

Lucy schaute den Brief kritisch an und überprüfte den Gang noch einmal, diesmal nach lauernden Personen. Keiner da der sie beobachtete. Langsam richtete sie ihre Augen dann wieder auf das vollkommen unversehrte Papier in ihren Händen. Immer noch keine Stellen die mit Feuer in Berührung kamen, immer noch der Text verfasst in einer Handschrift die ihr bekannt vorkam.

Aber das letzte Mal als sie in den Spiegel schaute war sie noch sehr lebendig und das war keine fünf Minuten her und obwohl die Handschrift Ähnlichkeiten mit denen von Levi hatte, so gab es auch Unterschiede, Lucy hatte erst gestern etwas von ihr gelesen.

Kannte sie ein andere Levi?

Nicht das sie wüsste. Wie hoch war dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine andere Lucy diese Levy kannte? Die Stellarmagierin war sich sicher, dass es viele solche Freunde mit den selben Namen gibt, aber dass ein... Abschiedsbrief oder ein Brief an das Jenseits, von dieser Levy an diese verstorbene Lucy bei ihr landet...

Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein.

„Von wo es wohl kommt?" Das war auch noch eine Frage, wie kam es hier in den Zug rein. Es landete gerade auf dem Boden als sie die Tür der Toilette zumachte und es gab Fenster in der Nähe Durch das Feuer? Das sah für sie nach ganz normalem Feuer aus doch es gibt keine Brandstellen am Papier, dennoch war es warm.

Sie hörte weit hinter sich eine Tür zu fallen und drehte sich um. Jemand kam gerade von einem der anderen Zugabteilungen zu ihr herüber. Nach einer Sekunde des Denkens fiel Lucy ein, dass die Person wahrscheinlich genau wie sie die Toilette aufsuchen wollte. Endlich aus ihrem kleinen Moment erwacht, machte Lucy sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen.

Der Inhalt des Briefs ließ sie jedoch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es hörte sich so an wie wenn die Person von schwierigen Zeiten sprechen würde. Aber es war immer schwierig wenn jemand dem man nahe stand verstorben ist, sie wusste das aus Erfahrung und sie hoffte das dieses Schicksal keinem ihrer Freunde widerfahren würde.

Über diesen Brief wollte sie nachher mit Erza sprechen.

* * *

><p>Schon wieder! Er machte es schon wieder! Dieser Kerl war schon wieder in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen! Nach alledem was Erza sah und dachte, lebte Mister in diesem Moment wo ganz anders und nur sein bewegungsloser und gut aussehender Körper war zurückgeblieben. Vielleicht aber kam es der rothaarigen nur so vor weil Mister es tatsächlich schaffte -nein- wagte sie zu ignorieren.<p>

Wirklich rein gar nichts klappte, keins ihrer Versuche den Kerl zum Reden zu bringen. Er hatte sogar aufgehört aus dem Fenster zu schauen und tat so als würde er schlafen würde! Und nur weil sich Erza nicht wirklich sicher war ob er jetzt wirklich schläft, schlug sie ihn nicht mit ihrem Fuß.

Mit anderen Worten, Erza war unsicher. Doch Erza war nie unsicher. Erza konnte gar nicht mehr unsicher sein. Das letzte Mal wo sie unsicher war, war beim Zusammentreffen mit Jellal... und vielleicht noch bei dessen Verhaftung, aber sonst war sie entschlossen wie kein anderer und dennoch schaffte es dieser Mann sie in ihren eigenen Taten unsicher sein zu lassen und musste einfach nichts weiteres tun als die Augen zu schließen!

Sie konnte natürlich nicht anders als zu denken, dass das sein Plan war, ihr den Mund verschließen, dabei war sie so nett zu ihm und hat ihm Essen gegeben! Doch der zeigt nicht einen Hauch von Dankbarkeit.

Und wo war Lucy? Und warum hat sie ihm nicht schon längst eine rein gehauen? Natsu hätte sie bereits aus dem Fenster geworfen und apropos Drachentöter, was war das Zeug das sie immer noch in den Händen hielt obwohl ihre Hand ganz weit von Natsus Kopf weg war? Es konnte doch nicht etwa...

_'Oh scheiße!' _Sie schaute sich ihre Hand an und sah pinke Haare zwischen ihren Fingern. Pinke Haare die nicht mehr an den dazu gehörigen pinken Kopf dran waren.

Sie hatte tatsächlich, ohne es zu merken, ihrem Teamkollegen die Haare ausgerissen, dieser hatte von der ganzen Sache natürlich nichts mitgekriegt, so bewusstlos wie der gerade war.

Erza versuchte heimlich sich der Haare zu entledigen und schaute ob irgendjemand ihr kleines Missgeschick gesehen hatte. Mister hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen, Wendy und die beiden Katzen schauten gerade wo anders hin und Lucy betrat jetzt erst den Raum. Gut. Dann war ja alles in Ordnung, Natsu würde schon nicht mitkriegen, dass ihm einige hundert Haare fehlten. Sie tätschelte dann wieder seine Kopf als eine Art Wiedergutmachung.

Wendy, Charle und Happy hingegen fragten sich gerade ob sie die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten Lucy und Natsu erzählen sollten oder nicht und ob Erza sie dann köpft oder nicht.

* * *

><p>Nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde bald untergehen, so nahm es Mister war als er aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Nachdem er gegessen hatte wurde er etwas müde und da es sowieso nichts zu tun gab entschloss er sich, sich kurz auszuruhen.<p>

Der Stand der Sonne war jedoch nicht der Grund für sein jetziges Aufwachen, es war das Telepathielakrima in seinem Ohr. Nahe am Kopf, konnte man mit den kleinen Lakrimakristallen Gedanken übertragen und empfangen und genau so wie jetzt als er eine andere Stimme wie die seines geistigen Freundes hörte. Er mochte diese Erfindung nicht, doch er wusste wie wichtig die Dinger waren, weshalb er sich in Crocus die eine ins Ohr steckte weil er wusste dass seine Gefährtinnen ihn bald kontaktieren würden.

**'[...], wo bist du gerade? Kannst du mich hören?'** Waren die ersten Fragen die er zu beantworten hatte. Er musste seine Antworten nicht laut aussprechen wenn er gerade in einer unpassenden Situation war, sondern sie nur denken, was für ihn vollkommen in Ordnung war. Für die Personen die gerade mit ihm in dieser Art kommunizierten war es jedoch alles andere als in Ordnung, denn er neigte dazu auch sehr morbide und groteske Sachen zu denken und zu übertragen.

_'Auf dem Weg nach Goan.'_ Mister war es zu viel aufwand mit Menschen zu sprechen, weshalb er immer versuchte seine Gespräche so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Er gab deshalb Informationen so zusammengefasst wie möglich wieder und ersparte sich auf unnütze Fragen zu antworten. _'Hab alles mit Hyazinthe geklärt und bin mit ein paar Fairy Tail Magiern unterwegs. Morgen früh werden wir uns zum Berg begeben.'_

**'Schön und gut aber musstest du uns wirklich alleine und bewusstlos in irgendeinem Hotel zurücklassen? Uns beiden hätte etwas passieren können!' **

_'Nicht mein Problem. Du hast vor unserer Reise noch irgendetwas Kräfteverbrauchendes und vor mir geheimes etwas gemacht. Für jede Minute die du ohnmächtig warst und euch beide in Gefahr gebracht hast bist ganz alleine du schuld.'_

**'...dir entgeht wohl nichts, huh?'** Sie wusste, dass […] die Schuld immer bei anderen sucht, sie konnte es ihm aber nicht verübeln. Er konnte in sich selbst wahrscheinlich nicht den Hauch einer Schuld oder Verantwortung erkennen oder finden selbst wenn er wollte, dazu war er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr fähig.

_'Du hast etwas sinnloses gemacht und die Reise dadurch gefährdet, so etwas entgeht mir nicht.'_ Diese Konversation brachte ihn bereits an seine Grenzen, so stellte er es sich vor und versuchte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden: _'War's das.'_ Er sollte das Lakrima aus seinem Ohr herausholen um nicht weiter reden zu müssen, egal was Erza dazu sagen würde, nur leider war das Gespräch wohl doch noch nicht zu Ende.

**'Nein, mit wem genau bist du unterwegs? Doch nicht mit Natsu u-und G-... Gray?'** Es war äußerst merkwürdig mit ihm über Gray zu sprechen aber es wäre eine wirklich schlimme Situation wenn Natsu mit dabei wäre. Der Junge könnte sich gegen seinen alten Freund nicht verteidigen, wenn der versuchen würde ihn umzubringen.

_'Team Natsu ohne Gray mit Wendy und Charle.' _Ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel einen Abschiedsgruß, entfernte Mister den Lakrima aus seinem Ohr und steckte es sich in einen seiner vielen Taschen, weit weg von seinem Gehirn. Ein letztes **'Du hast doch was gegessen-'** erreichte ihn dennoch und hätte er nicht schon etwas zu Essen gehabt, würde er sich jetzt der Essensaufnahme verweigern.

Es gibt Personen von denen er in vielen Fällen keine Befehle entgegennimmt.

Erza sah etwas überrascht auf Mister hinüber. Der hatte sich nach Stunden des Nichtbewegens endlich mal wieder gerührt und noch dazu mit einer sehr verdächtigen Handbewegung. Es sah so aus als ob er sich etwas aus dem linken Ohr herausgeholt und dann einfach in seine Tasche gesteckt hätte. Was das wohl war? Vielleicht eins dieser Lakrimas mit denen man über Gedanken mit anderen kommunizieren konnte, hatte er das die letzten Stunden gemacht?

Diese Frage ließe sich leicht beantworten wenn Erza wüsste ob Mister jetzt geschlafen hat oder nicht. Für eine Zeit lang sah es so aus, sein Kopf hatte sich etwas zur Seite gelagert gehabt und er hatte sich wirklich die ganze Zeit über fast gar nicht bewegt.

Für die Theorie, dass er nicht geschlafen hat und die ganze Zeit mit diversen Leuten im Gespräch war, spräche die Tatsache, dass er ganz offen das Lakrima vor den Augen aller Menschen in diesem Abtei aus seinem Ohr entfernt hatte. Wenn es etwas geheimes gewesen wäre, hätte er auch versucht den Teil geheim zu halten, nicht wahr?

Vielleicht aber war es noch nicht einmal das was sich Erza dachte, dass Mister getan hätte. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen Ohrring abgemacht, sie konnte sich aber nicht daran erinnern, dass er welche trägt.

Sie sollte ihn wahrscheinlich einfach fragen, subtil natürlich, jetzt wo er seine Augen endlich wieder offen hatte: „Mister, gibt es eigentlich noch andere die deine Ziele verfolgen? Ich meine jetzt nicht Leute wie Tartaros sondern Verbündete oder Freunde."

_'Mit einer Bewegung meiner Hand hat sie bereits eine entscheidende Sache heraus ahnen können. Anders hätte man es von ihr nicht erwarten sollen.' _Mister begriff natürlich sofort um was es sich bei ihrer Frage handelte, er wusste aber schon vorher, dass es zu so etwas kommen könnte als er sich vom Lakrima getrennt hatte. Nur war er einfach in dem Moment nicht mehr willig mit Ultear zu sprechen und hatte bereitwillig das Risiko dieser Situation in Kauf genommen.

„Nur drei weitere." Die leeren, weißen Augen starrten sie wieder an und Erza war schon wieder etwas von denen zurückgenommen. Aber sie musste weiter reden, vielleicht könnte sie mehr von ihm herausfinden, sie müsste nur die richtigen Fragen stellen: „Was sind das für Leute?" War dann ihr Versuch eines weitergehenden Gesprächs.

Die anderen hörten wie immer gespannt zu, aber es gab ja auch nichts besseres zu machen.

„Das ist vollkommen unwichtig für den Verlauf dieser Mission." Es war wohl die falsche Frage. Jetzt war sich Erza ausnahmsweise mal sicher, dass das Gespräch gelaufen sei. Da gab es nichts mehr zu retten, doch bevor sie dennoch einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte, meldete sich Wendy zu Wort:

„Ähm, wir sind ja schon fast da u-und ich dachte so kurz vor unserem Ziel könnte ich Troia verwenden um Natsu… die Reisekrankheit zu nehmen." Sie hatte diese Magie nicht schon vorher angewandt, weil es etwas sinnlos gewesen wäre ihm am Anfang einer sehr langen Zugfahrt von seinem Gebrechen zu befreien, schließlich hielt der Zauber nicht für allzu lange und wiederholte Anwendung führte zu einer Immunität.

Sie hoffte nur Mister hatte nichts dagegen.

„Eh..." Erza war noch so tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, dass sie erst einmal ein paar Sekunden brauchte um zu verstehen was Wendy jetzt eigentlich wollte.

Lucy antwortete vor Erza: „Das ist eine gute Idee! Dann ist er später im Hotel nicht so mürrisch drauf."

Erza schaute zu erst zu Lucy hin und dann zu Mister. Dieser schien mit dem Vorschlag Natsu aus seinem Leid zu befreien, keine Probleme zu haben, was hieß das Lucys Antwort nicht perfekter hätte sein können. Wer will denn schon später, wenn es mehr drauf ankam, es mit einen jammernden Drachentöter zu haben.

Charle achtete auch gespannt darauf wie Misters Reaktionen aussehen würden. Sie achtete sogar noch strenger darauf als Wendy aufstand und zu Natsu hinüber ging. Er rührte jedoch keinen Muskel und schaute stur aus dem Fenster hinaus.

Ein paar Momente nach dem die Magie ihre Wirkung entfaltete, stand Natsu wieder auf den Beinen.

„Endlich! Hättet ihr das nicht ein bisschen früher machen können," er streckte und dehnte gerade seine Gliedmaßen als er das sagte, „die Sonne ist ja schon fast unten." Natsu und alle anderen schauten dann aus dem Fenster und für all die die es bis jetzt nicht mitgekriegt hatten, der Himmel war wirklich in einem atemberaubenden Rot gefärbt, auch wenn nicht alle das als schön empfanden.

Von den vielen Abendtönen fiel Natsus Blick dann auf den Kerl der ihn hasste und ihm wichtige Informationen zu Igneel verheimlichte. Er starrte raus und achtete gar nicht auf Natsu, was den pinkhaarigen einerseits verärgerte aber auch gerade recht kam. Fürs erste auf jeden Fall.

Doch die entspannte und schöne Stimmung die über die Gruppe gefallen war, musste Natsu, wie es natürlich seine Art war, zerstören: „Ahh, ich glaub ich muss mal auf's Klo!" Die Tür aufreißend, machte er sich dann auf den Weg in irgendeine Richtung. „Natsu! Das Klo ist auf der anderen Seite!" Rief Lucy hinter ihm her, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es in der Richtung in die ihr Freund davon gedüst war auch Toiletten gab, die auf der anderen Seite waren jedoch schneller zu erreichen.

Eine Sekunde nach dem sie das gesagt hatte flitzte eine buntes etwas an ihrer offenen Tür vorbei und aus welchem Grund auch immer flog Happy hinaus und verfolgte seinen Ziehvater.

Eine sehr komische Stimmung brach über die Insassen der Kabine herein. Erza war froh darüber, dass weder Natsu noch Mister einen Streit angefangen hatten, aber sie wusste dass sie sich nicht zu früh freuen sollte, der Tag war noch nicht vorbei.

Was wohl morgen noch so alles auf sie zukommen wird und ihre Ankunft erst.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Natsu nicht mehr wie eine Leiche eine ganze Sitzbank blockierte, setzten sich Wendy und Charle, auf das Verlangen von der weißen Katze, auf die andere Bank neben Natsu. Niemanden störte dieser Platzwechsel, Lucy fand es sogar ganz gut, denn jetzt konnte sie etwas mehr Abstand zwischen ihr und Mister haben. Sie setzte sich aber natürlich nicht auf die andere Ecke der gepolsterten Bank sondern rückte nur etwas von Mister weg. Sie könnte schließlich seine Gefühle verletzen, wenn sie offensichtlich so weit wie möglich von ihm abrückt. Wenn er Gefühle hat.<p>

Und tatsächlich war Goan nur noch ein paar Stationen entfernt und es brach kein großer Kampf zwischen dem Drachentöter und seinem Feind aus, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran lag, dass Mister seit Natsus Genesung kein Wort gesagt hatte und dass Natsu kein Wort mit und über Mister oder Drachen geredet hatte.

Erza fand, dass es an der Zeit war für ein Abendessen und sie verschwand erneut irgendwo im Zug und hoffte mit allem was ihr lieb war, dass ihre Kabine nachher nicht in Flammen stand. Sie kam zurück und sah, dass nichts aus dem Ruder gelaufen war und Natsu und Lucy über etwas banales diskutierten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucy ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt damit er keine Zeit bis zur Rückkehr Erzas hatte einen Streit anzufangen.

Sie verteilte jedem das Essen nur diesmal lehnte Mister ab und Erza war nicht jemand der andere, vor allem Fremde, zum Essen zwang, also ließ sie ihn Ruhe. Natsu freute sich natürlich, denn er konnte jetzt mehr zwischen die Zähne kriegen.

Irgendwann zwischen all dem Schmatzen, merkte der Drachentöter dann plötzlich, dass sein Kopf wehtat, und zwar nicht wie Kopfschmerzen in seinem Schädel sondern wie seine Kopfhaut in Brand, fast wie wenn jemand an seinen Haaren gezogen hätte.

Erza schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus und sagte er würde es sich nur einbilden und Wendy, Charle und Happy sagten vorsichtshalber mal nichts und schauten auch nicht auf den Boden wo, etwas versteckt, hunderte pinke Haare lagen.

Im ganzen war der Rest der Reise für viele mit einem gesunden Natsu viel angenehmer. Mit ihm konnte man über fast alles reden und lachen und so verging die Zeit um einiges schneller und ehe es die meisten bemerkten waren sie schon an ihrer letzten Station angelangt.

„Leute, macht euch bereit! Wir sind da." Erza erinnerte ihr Team noch mal daran obwohl eine Durchsage sie bereits darauf Aufmerksam gemacht haben sollte.

Draußen war es bis auf wenige Lichter am kleinen Bahnhof stockfinster. Team Neo Natsu machte sich langsam auf den Weg, nach dem sie ihr Gepäck entladen hatten und der Zug fuhr weiter.

„Es ist ziemlich dunkel hier." Merkte Lucy an. Sie und Wendy blieben ziemlich dicht an Erza, Natsu lief etwas weiter voraus und Mister war an der Spitze. Aber so wie er lief und sich verhielt hätte man glauben können er würde nicht zu ihrer kleinen Gruppe gehören und es wäre ein absoluter Zufall, dass er ebenfalls in die selbe Richtung lief wie die Fairy Tail Magier.

„Ein bisschen Licht kommt sofort!" Natürlich hatte es sich der Drachentöter sofort zur Aufgabe gemacht dem Leid seiner Freunde ein Ende zu bereiten, doch genau in der Sekunde der Beendigung seines Satzes und dem Vorhaben ein Feuer in seiner Hand aufhellen zu lassen, schrie in Mister an: „Mach kein Feuer! Das brauchen wir jetzt nicht."

Natsu erstarrte für wenige Sekunden und machte von seiner Magie keinen Gebrauch, doch gerade als er ausrasten und nun doch mit Mister einen Kampf anfangen wollte, schaltete sich Erza dazwischen: „Natsu, für heute Abend wäre es besser wenn du und auch sonst keiner Magie mehr anwendet. Verstanden!" _'Es ist wahrscheinlich besser wenn keiner weiß, dass Fairy Tail hier ist. Mister denkt weiter voraus als ich...' _

Erza redete mal wieder in ihrem Befehlston und es gab kein nein mehr dazu zu sagen. Wütend, dass Erza auf der Seite von diesem Mann stand, nahm Natsu die Hände langsam wieder runter die er zum Kampf vor sich aufgestellt hatte.

Abermals lag eine bedrückte Stimmung auf der Gruppe, doch wenigstens waren sie am Hotel, oder so was ähnlichem, angekommen. Obwohl da Hotel Marigold auf dem Schild drauf stand, sah es von außen ziemlich klein aus und erinnerte mehr an eine Raststätte für eine Übernachtung. Aber es war noch offen und das war das einzige was zählte, so spät wie einige es dachten war es wohl doch noch nicht.

Es hatte Erza keine fünf Minuten gekostet und sie hatten ihre Zimmer für genau eine Nacht und einen Tag. Mister bestand darauf, dass sie nicht mehr als einen Tag brauchen werden um die Mission abzuschließen, solange natürlich keiner versagte.

Doch jetzt wo sie vor den Türen standen musste Erza eine Entscheidung treffen, sie hatte aber keine große Wahl.

„Leute hört zu. Wir haben nur zwei Zimmer gekriegt mit jeweils zwei Betten. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Charle und Happy ihr werdet in das Zimmer gehen. Lucy und Wendy, ihr müsst euch ein Bett teilen. Ich und Mister übernachten in diesem Zimmer. Und keine Widerrede!"

Die Widerrede kam trotzdem, vor allem von, wem denn sonst, Natsu: „Aber Erza! Du kannst doch nicht mit dem ein Bett teilen!"

…

Kaum einer konnte fassen was Natsu gerade gesagt hatte. Wutentbrannt, musste Erza all ihre Willenskraft einsetzen um Natsu nicht mitten in der Nacht, auf dem Flur, mit anderen Gästen des Hotels, anzuschreien: „Natsu!" Finge sie dann an in einem sehr tiefen und leisem Ton: „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört! Lucy und Wendy werden sich ein Bett teilen, ich werde nur im selben Zimmer wie er sein!" Jetzt, wo der letzte Teil ihrer Rede davor stand gesprochen zu werden, wurde Erzas Gesicht schon im Vorfeld rot wie ihr Haar: „Nicht im selben Bett!"

Sie war wütend, so wütend, dass Natsu wirklich nicht mehr mit ihr streiten wollte, ihm war gerade eingefallen was er gerade impliziert hatte, und wenn er darüber so nachdachte, konnte man nur Erza mit dem Kerl in ein Zimmer stecken. Lucy wäre keine Wahl und Wendy erst recht nicht und er wusste, dass er eventuell Schwierigkeiten haben würde morgen aufzuwachen, wenn der Kerl ihn im Schlaf umgebracht hatte. Ein zerstörtes Hotel kommt da wahrscheinlich auch noch irgendwo in die Rechnung mit rein. Und drei Frauen in einem Bett mit einer Katze war ebenfalls keine Lösung und keiner außer Happy wagte es neben ihm zu schlafen. Alle wussten wie das ausgehen würde.

„... Na gut. Aber-" Gerade als Natsu sein Einverständnis und seine weiteren Proteste zu dieser Sache geben wollte, sprach Mister zum ersten Mal in dieser ganzen Situation auf, aber zuerst nahm er sich den Zimmerschlüssel von Erza: „Falls es dich beruhigt, ich finde dich nicht ein bisschen sexuell attraktiv."

Damit öffnete er die Tür, verschwand dahinter, sagte noch kurz: „Morgen werden wir bei Sonnenaufgang losgehen." und ließ Team Neo Natsu in einer bedrückenden aber wohl eher fast tödlichen Stimmung zurück.

Wendy konnte sich etwas vorstellen wie es für eine junge Frau sein musste, so etwas gesagt zu kriegen. Lucy konnte es sich mehr als nur vorstellen, denn das war fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und wie wenn er gesagt hätte Erza wäre hässlich. Natsu hätte angefangen zu lachen, wenn dieser Spruch nicht von Mister gekommen wäre und Erza nicht direkt neben ihm stand. Charles Ärger und Misstrauen wuchs ihm gegenüber nur noch mehr und Happy war fast in der selben Lage wie Natsu.

„Arschloch! Wie kannst du es wagen-"

„-Natsu, hör auf! Du weckst noch die anderen Gäste auf! Ab mit euch in eure Zimmer. Sofort!"

Alle schauten auf Erza rüber. Sie sah sehr ernst und steif aus und hielt ihren Finger in Richtung des zweiten Zimmers.

„Ähm, Erza..." Lucy wollte noch ein bisschen mit ihr reden und schauen ob das eben gesagt wurde sie verletzt hatte oder nicht. Doch ihre Freundin ließ ihr keine Möglichkeiten weiter zu sprechen und zeigte mit einem fast wütenden Gesicht erneut auf die Tür.

Langsam gingen die Fairy Tail Magier zu der Tür hin, jeder mit eigenen Gedanken über Mister und Erza. Lucy nahm noch schnell die beiden Schlüssel für ihre Tür entgegen und alle fünf waren dahinter verschwunden.

Nach einmal tief durchatmen, öffnete Erza dann die Tür zu ihrem geteilten Zimmer. Das Licht war an und Mister kam gerade aus dem Bad heraus. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Erza ebenfalls aufs Bad und wechselte dort in ihre Pyjamas, putzte sich die Zähne und erledigte andere Geschäfte.

Draußen hatte Mister erneut ein Gespräch mit seinem Stellargeist.

**'So etwas sagt man nicht zu einer Frau und schon gar nicht jemandem wie Erza, denn falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, sie ist wunderschön und außerdem, ihre Persönlichkeit-'**

'-das was ich gesagt habe ist die Wahrheit und mir es ist egal, wenn du sie begehrst.'

Ein langes Ausatmen konnte man von dem Geist hören. Er wusste, dass mit seinem Freund keine Streitereien möglich waren: **'Ich begehre sie nicht. Schlaf gut.' **

Kaum war Mister mit seinen Gedanken allein, war er es im Zimmer nicht mehr.

Erza kam in ihr Zimmer für die Nacht wieder hinein und sah, dass sich Mister bereits die Schuhe und den Mantel ausgezogen hatte. Unglaublich aber wahr, eine Reise von einem Ende von Magnolia zum anderen konnte wirklich erschöpfend sein, obwohl niemand wirklich etwas gemacht hatte. Sie wollte nichts weiter als sich auf ihr Bett schmeißen und die Nacht durch schlafen.

Und obwohl sie innerlich noch sehr wütend auf Mister war, konnte sie nicht anders als ihn doch erneut zu beäugen. Ohne Mantel sah man so richtig wie mager er war, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass des öfteren mal ein Essen ausfallen ließ, warum er das tat konnte Erza jedoch nicht wissen.

Aber egal wie mager er jetzt auch aussah, er bewegte sich mit einer unglaublichen Stärke was darauf hindeutete wie gefährlich er eigentlich sein könnte.

Bevor sie jedoch beim Starren erwischt wurde, schon wieder, drehte sich Erza um ging zu ihrem Bett.

Mister machte gerade etwas mit seinen Lederriemen und überraschenderweise für Erza, sprach er sie an, jedoch nicht für eine Entschuldigung oder des gleichen wie Erza für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt hatte: „Wenn es dich stört,-"

Erza schaute zu ihm herüber um zu sehen von was er sprach, doch das einzige an was sie denken konnte war: _'Oh mein Gott! Er wird doch nicht nackt schlafen!'_ Wie auch immer sie von den abgelegten Riemen auf so etwas gekommen war, obwohl Mister immer noch sein Shirt an hatte, wird wohl niemand jemals erfahren.

Dann, zu ihrem leichten Horror, und zu ihrer Enttäuschung, legte er seine echte rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter und somit auf seiner Prothese und nahm diesen, ein paar Knöpfe drückend, einfach ab.

Wortwörtlich Arm in Hand, beendete er noch sein Satz: „-interessiert es mich nicht." Er legte seine Prothese einfach auf den Fußboden neben seinem Bett und legte sich auf die Matratze und benutzte seinen Mantel als Decke.

Erza schaute mit offenen Augen zu ihm und dem Arm am Boden hin. Auch wenn sie wusste das ihm nichts weh getan haben müsste, so tat es trotzdem ihr selber etwas weh so etwas mit ansehen zu müssen und was war das überhaupt mit dem egal sein?

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen als die Finger der Prothese am Boden sich kurz schlossen und wieder aufgingen obwohl sie schon längst nicht mehr mit Misters Körper verbunden waren.

Sie legte sich sofort selber hin und vergrub sich unter ihre Decke. Kurze Zeit später steckte sie ihren Kopf wieder raus und ermahnte sich selbst, dass sie kein Kind ist und dass das hier eine sehr wichtige Mission für die Zukunft ihrer Gilde war. Morgen konnte sie sich nicht einen Ausrutscher aus ihrer Professionalität leisten.

Doch Mister war für sie ein reines Mysterium. Wer war er wirklich?

* * *

><p>A.N.: Das Abitur ist rum und ich fange wieder an zu schreiben, endlich. Es war aber nicht so das ich viel zu viel Stress hatte um einen neuen Kapitel fertig zu kriegen. Nein, ich hatte tatsächlich zu wenig Stress, ich hab fast nichts gelernt und hab alles auf die letzten Tage hinausgeschoben, was auf schlau Prokrastination heißt.<p>

Auf jeden Fall wollte ich da keine neuen Kapitel schreiben um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen, aber ich glaube Englisch und Chemie sind recht gut verlaufen, man kann sich aber nie wirklich sicher sein, und Mathe ist so naja, und Deutsch ist eh immer ein Glücksspiel.

Und was ich noch zu diesem Kapitel sagen wollte, den Brief den Lucy findet, die Idee dazu habe ich aus einem der letzten Fairy Tail Chapter. Es hatte mir so gut gefallen, dass ich es einfach geklaut hab und es natürlich an meine Story angepasst hab.

Und falls ihr euch gefragt haben solltet was das […] darstellen sollte, es handelt sich dabei um Misters wahren Namen, den ich noch nicht preisgeben wollte. Ihr werdet überrascht sein, wenn ihr den endlich erfahrt.

Aber warum zum Teufel ist dieser Kapitel soooooooo lang. Ich weiß es selber nicht. Ich hatte am Anfang vor es bis der Stelle im Gasthaus zu schreiben, dann wollte ich am Ende der Zugfahrt aufhören, da hatte es bereits über 3000 Wörter, dann hab ich am nächsten Tag trotzdem weitergeschrieben und nun sind wir bei 6600 Wörtern! Das ist das längste Kapitel das ich je geschrieben habe und ich hoffe es gefällt genau so wie es mir gefallen hat.

Im Übrigen der Titel dieser Folge sagt schon direkt was im nächsten Kapitel stattfinden wird: Kehlen aufschlitzen, mit anderen Worten: Kämpfe!

Und habt die neuen Folgen von Avatar: the legend of Korra geguckt. Vor allem die zweite Folge hat mir gefallen, leider kommt die dritte erst irgendwann diese Woche heraus.

Und danke für eure Reviews.


	8. Die geheime Ankunft

_**Die geheime Ankunft**_

Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, schon fing Natsu mit einer ganzen Reihe an Beschimpfungen an die alle an Mister gerichtet waren. Zum Glück befand der sich nicht in Hörweite, sonst gäbe es bald kein Hotel mehr zum Übernachten.

„Natsu, es reicht jetzt, sei leise! Einige hier wollen vielleicht demnächst schlafen." Natürlich war auch Lucy ziemlich verärgert wegen Misters Verhalten, aber nach mehr als fünf Minuten des Zuhörens von Natsus Beleidigungen und Todesdrohungen an jemanden der sich, fairerweise, nicht verteidigen konnte, war es ihr genug. Sie wollte schlafen. Mit jeder Sekunde die sie hier nicht in ihrem Bett verbrachte, wurde sie müder.

Zum Glück kam Wendy gerade aus dem Bad raus, jetzt konnte sie von Natsu eine Auszeit nehmen.

Nach einer Weile war sie fertig und froh darüber, dass Natsu endlich der Meinung war schlafen zu müssen. Er dachte sich wahrscheinlich dass er die Energie für den morgigen Tag brauchen wird, für was genau allerdings wollte sich Lucy nicht vorstellen.

Sie legte sich neben Wendy und sagte jedem gute Nacht, ihre Fragen über den mysteriösen Brief auf morgen verschoben. Ohne Erza und in dem müden Zustand in dem sie sich gerade befand wollte sie sich nicht mit Leuten wie Natsu über so etwas den Kopf zerbrechen.

* * *

><p>Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert und Erza wäre eingeschlafen doch plötzlich spürte sie wieder dieses Kribbeln, dieses kleine Erdbeben obwohl sie sich vollkommen still in ihrem Bett befand. Es war wie letzten Abend nur viel schwächer. Der einzige Grund, dass sie es überhaupt gespürt hatte war wohl der, dass sie gerade nichts anderes gemacht hatte als sowieso schon auf ihre Umgebung zu achten.<p>

Sie setzte sich auf und schaute zu Mister rüber der sich gerade ebenfalls aufrichtete. Er stellte sich auf lehnte aber seinen Kopf stark an seiner Hand ab, wie als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte. Für Erza war das merkwürdigerweise ein faszinierender Anblick vor allem wie die Mondstrahlen seine Silhouette umschlangen. Sie fasste sich aber wieder: „Hast du das gerade auch gespürt?" Vielleicht wusste er was es war?

„Ja. Was war das?" Diesmal antwortete er schneller als sonst aber Erza war etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass auch er nichts über dieses Phänomen wusste.

„Gestern Abend etwa um diese Uhrzeit geschah es auch aber auch der Meister kannte die Ursache dafür nicht." Und auch diesmal würde sie wohl nichts näheres in Erfahrung bringen können doch Mister überraschte sie in dem er ihr ein paar Fragen stellte.

„Um wie viel Uhr geschah es gestern und wie viel Uhr ist es jetzt?"

Erza konnte schon ahnen auf was er hinaus wollte und suchte nach einer Uhr im Zimmer. Sie fand auch eine aber es fiel kein Licht vom Mond darauf und sie konnte nichts erkennen aber natürlich konnte sie nicht nur Schwerter mit ihrer Dimensionsmagie herbeirufen und schon hatte sie eine Taschenuhr in der Hand von dem sie die Uhrzeit ablesen konnte. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass Mister auf irgendeine Lösung kommen würde.

„Jetzt ist es etwas mehr als Viertel vor elf. Gestern war es... müsste es um etwa elf stattgefunden haben."

Sie schaute zu Mister hinüber doch der bewegte sich nicht sonderlich viel. Er sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Nach einer Weile, wo Erza auf etwas von ihm wartete, stand er plötzlich auf und ging zum Fenster, dort schaute er auf die Straße hinunter. Das was er sah war vollkommene Normalität.

Erza wusste nicht ob sie auch aufstehen und zu ihm herüber gehen sollte oder ob sie einfach weiter ihn ihrem Bett sitzen bleiben sollte. Mister war aber wohl jemand der es nicht sonderlich mochte, wenn Leute sich zu nah bei ihm befanden, weshalb Erza beschloss ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Das tat sie eine ganze Weile bis Mister wohl endlich zu irgendeinem Schluss gekommen war, denn er ging mit einem entschlossen aber auch etwas zornigem Blick ins Bad. Er schloss nicht ab und Erza fragte sich was er dort jetzt machen würde und ob sie zu ihm gehen sollte.

Im Bad machte Mister das Licht an und schaute in den Spiegel. Auf den Spiegel wäre aber richtiger, denn er war nicht in Spiegelbilder interessiert sondern den Spiegeln an sich. Der Spiegel war, wie die Straße, ganz normal.

Seit diesem Stoß von Magie vorhin, konnte er in diesem Stück Glas etwas nicht mehr sehen und er musste sicherstellen, dass er seine Magie nicht verloren hatte. Falls nicht, müsste er sich und das wusste er jetzt schon, eine sehr komplizierte Lösung für das Phänomen von vorhin erarbeiten.

Er schaute an eine Stelle des Spiegel wo er bei seinem ersten Besuch hier drin einen Riss gesehen hatte. Jetzt konnte er keinen mehr erblicken. Der Spiegel war aber schon vorher makellos gewesen, der Riss war nicht echt und das wusste er.

Mister berührte den Rand dieses Spiegels mit seinem Daumen und drückte fest genug zu, dass ein Spinnennetz aus feinen, dünnen Haarrissen entstand. Er hätte auch mit seiner Faust draufhauen können, er wollte aber nicht das Erza plötzlich hier reinplatzte.

Jetzt stellte er seine Hand vor dieses Spinnennetz und ein kleiner magischer Kreis formte sich. Dieser Kreis war hauptsächlich weiß mit einem Touch sehr leichtem Braun.

Die kleinen Risse im Spiegel fingen an sich selbst wieder zu flicken und der Spiegel war wieder in seinem unbeschädigtem Zustand.

Mister schaute noch kurz auf die ehemals gesprungene Stelle und fing wieder an lange nachzudenken. Er wollte sich aber nicht mehr damit beschäftigen so wie mit vielem in seinem Leben. Der morgige Tag war auch etwas zu wichtig als das er die ganze Nacht seinen Kopf über die Sache zerbrechen müsste.

Er ging wieder aus dem Bad heraus und Erza verschwendete keine Sekunde um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen: „Ist dir etwas eingefallen? Was das war?"

Mister ging ohne anzuhalten direkt zu seinem Bett aber er überraschte Erza indem er tatsächlich eine zufriedenstellende Antwort hatte: „Ja." Ganz so zufriedenstellend war sie vielleicht doch nicht aber er schien eine Lösung zu haben.

Erza verschwendete natürlich keine Zeit: „Ja. Und? Was genau war das?"

Mister legte sich unter seinen Mantel und drehte sich zum Fenster hin, weg von Erza: „Zu viele Theorien. Zu viele Hypothesen. Sachen die du nicht kennst." War dann seine Antwort.

Erza verstand was Mister ihr damit sagen wollte und brachte ihre Vermutung zum Ausdruck: „Mit anderen Worten, ich würde es nicht verstehen."

Misters Antwort darauf war kurz und alles sagend: „Ja." Mehr wurde in dieser Nacht nicht mehr gesprochen und kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, die ersten Lichtstrahlen konnte man schon sehen, klopfte es an der Tür zu Lucys Zimmer.

„Uhhhh..." Fast keiner wollte aufstehen und nur die leisen Drohungen Erzas bewegten dann doch jemanden dazu die Tür aufzumachen. Halbtod saßen oder lagen die drei Magier und zwei Katzen in ihrem Zimmer, was Erza natürlich nicht davon abhielt ihre Macht sprechen zu lassen: „Wacht endlich auf! Wir gehen gleich los!" Ein trauriger Anblick begrüßte sie, konnten die fünf nicht einmal frühmorgens aufstehen? Es war doch nur kurz vor sechs: „Okay, ihr habt noch ein paar Minuten bis ich mit dem Frühstück zurückkomme, dann gehen wir los und ihr alle werdet in Topform sein! Verstanden!"

Die verschiedensten Formen der Bejahung wurden eingesetzt um Erza zu befriedigen und sie verließ dann auch endlich das Zimmer. Kaum war sie weg schmissen sich die meisten, allen voran Natsu, wieder in ihr Bett zurück. Jedoch kam es genau diesen nur wie eine halbe Minute vor bis Erza erneut an ihre Tür klopfte. Wieder musste Lucy die Tür öffnen und Erza sah zu ihrem Pech nicht sehr glücklich aus: „Wir essen drüben, kommt alle her!" Es war ein Befehl, wie fast alles was Titania von sich gab.

Der größte Teil von Team Neo Natsu musste sich zum nächsten Zimmer schleppen doch sehr zur Freude Erzas, hatte Misters dunkle, mysteriöse und eigenartige Aura den Effekt, dass alle plötzlich ziemlich wach wurden. Für Erza gab es aber noch einen anderen Grund zur Freude, denn Mister aß das Bentofrühstück dass sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Natsu aß, wie immer, unglaublich schnell und sehr viel. Mister aß eher langsam aber dafür um einiges weniger als der Drachentöter. In der Gegenwart von diesen beiden kam sich dann Lucy plötzlich schlicht, einfach und langweilig vor, sie fühlte sich sogar merkwürdigerweise noch eingeschüchtert als ihr Freund und der mysteriöse Fremde durch eine Fügung des Schicksals gleichzeitig fertig wurden.

„Also los! Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Mister zeigt uns den Weg zu den Bergen ABER vergesst nicht, Tartaros befindet sich möglicherweise schon hier, das heißt wir werden uns von einem Kampf möglichst fern halten. Verstanden Natsu!" Erza ahnte schon wie der pinkhaarige Vielfraß ein riesiges Chaos verursachen würde, hoffen durfte sie aber dennoch.

„Jaja, solange wir nicht angegriffen werden."

„Nein, nicht 'solange wir nicht angegriffen werden'! Wir sind hier ganz alleine hunderte von Kilometern von unserer Gilde entfernt und es gibt keine Kameraden aus anderen Gilden die uns helfen werden wenn Tartaros tatsächlich hier ist. Also ist ein Kampf absolut zu vermeiden! Verstanden!"

Die drei jungen Magier sowie ihre Katzen wurden erneut von Erzas Auftreten eingeschüchtert und nahmen sich, jetzt zu mindestens, vor, achtzugeben. Lucy jedoch, immer die Vorausdenkende, hatte noch einen kleinen Einwand: „Ähm, Erza. Es könnte doch auch eine Situation entstehen wo wir nichts anderes mehr tun können als zu kämpfen... was machen wir dann?"

Natsus Antwort kam sofort mit einem großen Schrei: „Kämpfen natürlich!" Jedoch meinte Lucy etwas vollkommen anderes doch es war klar das Natsu es nicht verstehen würde. Lucys wahre Gedanken gingen nämlich mehr in die Richtung wie: 'Was zum Teufel machen mit einer so kleinen Gruppe hier, wenn wir es mit einer der größten dunklen Gilden in Fiore zu tun haben?' Plötzlich erblasste das Gesicht der Stellarmagierin als ihr klar wurde, dass nach dem Fall von Oracion Seis und Grimoire Hearts, Tartaros DIE größte dunkle Gilde überhaupt ist.

Sie hoffte mehr also noch vor einer Minute, dass Erza ihre Sorge wirklich verstanden und eine gute Lösung dafür hatte.

Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Natsu, sei still. Und Lucy, keine Sorge. Für den Fall der Fälle hat Mister mir versichert, dass er uns sofort aus jeder kniffligen Lage rausholen und weit genug weg in Sicherheit bringen kann. Dafür müssten wir uns nur in seiner Nähe aufhalten, mit anderen Worten: Wir dürfen uns keines Falls trennen wenn wir am Berg angekommen sind! Und am besten davor auch nicht!"

Wie immer waren alle mit ihr einverstanden doch Mister hatte noch was dazu zu sagen: „Ihr solltet aufpassen, dass ihr nicht sterbt bevor die Reliquie in unserem Besitz ist, denn davor wird es keinen Rückzug geben."

_'Aufmunternde Worte'_ ,dachte sich Charle sehr verbittert. Was wäre aber wenn Wendy etwas geschehen würde? Sie brachte ihren Unmut mit einem kleinen Protest zum Ausdruck: „In dieser gefährlichen Mission verwehrst du den Fairy Tail Magiern einen Fluchtweg wegen eines Dings von dem keiner weiß für was es gut sein soll. Dafür musst du jedoch die Sicherheit aller hier gewährleisten denn sonst weigere ich mich Wendy da raus zu schicken!"

Alle schauten auf Charle hinunter und Happy stellte sich sofort auf ihre Seite: „Genau! Erza sagt es ist zu gefährlich zu kämpfen und du sagst du wirst uns nicht helfen bis wir mit der Mission fertig sind. Das heißt du musst mit uns kämpfen und aufpassen dass keinem etwas geschieht."

Natsu war natürlich alles andere als einverstanden mit dem was Happy gesagt hatte, denn er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht so schwach, dass ihm und den anderen geholfen werden musste. Sie hatten schließlich Grimoire Hearts ganz alleine besiegt... vielleicht waren sie aber damals etwas mehr als jetzt... und Gray war dort auch dabei gewesen, aber das einzige was zählt war das sie sich gegen die dunklen Magier verteidigen konnten, sie brauchten nicht die Hilfe eines dahergelaufenen, arroganten Wichtigtuers.

Der einzige Grund warum Natsu aber nichts gegen Happy sagte war der, dass er eigentlich wollte dass sich Mister sozial verhält und ihnen mehr unter die Arme greift mit dieser Mission die er ihnen in Auftrag gegeben hatte! Mal sehen was er sagen wird.

„Ich habe nie gesagt dass ich ein Problem damit habe mit euch zu kämpfen. Solange ihr meine Anweisungen befolgt, kann dieses Unterfangen ohne Todesfälle unsererseits zu Ende gebracht werden. Nur müsst_ ihr_ mit _mir_ kämpfen können." Wie immer beinahe emotionslos bis auf seinen letzten Satz. „Wir sollten jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden." Damit stand er dann auf und ging zur Tür hinaus, nur war Natsu nicht ganz damit einverstanden.

„Hey! Wer sagt, dass wir hier schon fertig sind?" Er wollte Mister gerade am Arm packen als ihn Erza aufhielt: „Huhh, Natsu es reicht." Sagte sie mit einem langen Seufzer und wartete bis Mister raus gelaufen war um dann weiter zu sprechen: „Hör zu, ich weiß mit dem Kerl kann man nicht wirklich umgehen und ich glaube er wird noch... unsozialer" ein besseres Wort fiel ihr gerade nicht ein: „wenn wir seine knappen Aussagen nicht etwas ernster nehmen."

Sie drehte sich komplett zu ihrem Team um und schaute allen in die Augen: „Er hat gesagt er hätte eine Technik die uns helfen würde zu verschwinden, also wahrscheinlich Teleportationsmagie. Er meinte diese Reliquie wäre unglaublich wichtig und der Meister hat das indirekt bestätigt als er uns diesen Auftrag übertragen hat. Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, der Meister scheint ihm zu vertrauen. Das mindeste was wir also tun können ist es wirklich zu versuchen mit ihm zu kämpfen wenn es darauf ankommt."

Sie brauchten ein paar Sekunden um alles genau verstehen zu können. Charle schaute zur Seite weil sie nicht ganz damit einverstanden war, dass sie sich mit ihm arrangieren mussten und nicht umgekehrt und Natsu fühlte sich fast so wie Charle, die beiden verstanden aber was in einem Kampf dann wichtig sein würde. Lucy schaute sich Erza noch eine Weile an und überlegte sich ob irgendetwas letzte Nacht zwischen ihr und Mister vielleicht vorgefallen sein könnte. Dann fragte sie sich ob sich Erza anders verhält als sonst. Tat sie es?

Irgendetwas kam Lucy anders vor aber sie konnte nicht sagen ob es an Erza lag. Wahrscheinlich lag es aber einfach nur an Mister und dieser ganzen Mission. Vielleicht sogar an dem Brief den sie gestern gefunden hatte.

Wer weiß. Es würde sich eventuell bald raus stellen, sie hoffte aber, dass es nichts schlimmes sein würde.

„Wenn ihr es verstanden habt, können wir jetzt endlich los." Und sie ging mit sicheren Schritten zur Tür hinaus und langsam aber sicher folgten ihr die anderen.

In der Lobby angekommen sah Erza wie Mister mit der Frau an der Theke sprach und sie signalisierte Team Neo Natsu, dass sie schon nach draußen gehen sollten. Sie selbst ging zu Mister.

* * *

><p>AN: Abi rum! Würde ich jetzt liebend gerne sagen aber ich habe noch das mündliche vor mir. :(<p>

Aber mein Schnitt kann sich ja vielleicht um 0,1 heben wenn ich 15 Punkte hinkrieg. Allerdings weiß nicht was ich im schriftlichen hab...(warum muss ich ausgerechnet die Lehrer haben, die nichts über die endgültigen Abinoten verraten?)

Aber jetzt natürlich zu Charon: Es hat eine unglaubliche Weile gedauert bis ich mich endlich hingehockt hab um weiter zu schreiben. Ich sag euch es liegt nur an meiner Faulheit und meiner Prokrastination.

Und jetzt noch zum inhaltlichem: Eigentlich wollte ich etwas weiter kommen mit diesem Kapitel als das aber nach Monaten des Nichtschreibens war ich mir nicht ganz sicher ob ich überhaupt noch den richtigen Flow hatte.

Weiterhin hab ich mich entschlossen Charon zu einem Crossover (Fairy Tail/Hetalia) zu machen aber noch nicht jetzt, dazu fehlen mir noch die richtigen Hetaliacharaktere die etwas größere Rolle haben. Zu einem dieser Charaktere, dessen Namen ich jetzt nicht verraten werde, hab ich sogar die wunderbare Idee eines Spinoffs gekriegt. Wunderschön verzweifelt, traurig und tot. Ihr dürft raten wer es sein wird.

Ich hoffe 'die geheime Ankunft' war nicht zu langweilig, aber keine Sorge ich bin wieder im Schreibfieber es könnte demnächst also wieder ein Kapitel upgedated werden und die geheimen Ankünftler tauchen nicht in diesem Kapitel auf aber sie kommen zu der Zeit in diesem Kapitel irgendwo an. (Blick in die Zukunft: Eine Person aus Hetalia ist mit dabei)

Danke für eure Reviews


	9. Erstes Gesicht

_**Erstes Gesicht**_

Es war ein langer und anstrengender Weg für Lucy. Sie verstand nicht wie ALLE anderen diese Wanderung so gut verkraften konnten. Am Anfang war noch alles eben aber dann fingen die ersten Meter in die Höhe an.

Natsu und Wendy hatten es dabei sehr leicht, denn ihre Katzen flogen die beiden einfach die Böschung hoch. Die anderen drei mussten zu Fuß das ganze überqueren. Warum Sharla und Happy nicht einfach zurückgeflogen kamen um den Rest ihrer Gruppe hoch zu fliegen war Lucy ein Rätsel aber sie hatte den Verdacht, dass die vier da oben heimlich Theorien über die Mission und Mister austauschten. Manchmal konnte man Lachen und Kichern hören und die Stellarmagierin fühlte sich etwas ausgeschlossen.

Etwas gutes hatte diese anstrengende Bergwanderung jedoch. Mister zeigte tatsächlich seine, wie es aussieht doch vorhandene, gute Seite. Manchmal half er Erza und Lucy nach oben zu kommen oder sorgte dafür, dass Lucy nicht den Berg hinunterrollte. Er war dabei jedoch ziemlich grob, sagte kein Wort und ignorierte jedes Dankeschön. Es war schließlich die Handlung an sich die zählte, aber weder Erza noch Lucy konnten sagen was sich Mister dachte wenn er ihnen eine helfende Hand reichte. Am Ende könnte es weniger wohlwollend sein als man es sich wünschen würde.

Nach fast eineinhalb Stunden Bergwandern kam die Gruppe wieder an einen halbwegs ebenen Weg. Mister war derjenige der die Gruppe wieder anführte, Erza blieb währenddessen am hinteren Ende. Durch die verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten der einzelnen Personen geschah es aber dann, dass diese beiden plötzlich neben einander her liefen. So dachte es sich Lucy auf jeden Fall.

Aber Erza ging bewusst auf Mister zu, nur um ihn über die Gestalten zu informieren von denen sie verfolgt werden. Sie war nicht überrascht darüber, dass er es schon mitgekriegt hatte.

„Bis jetzt habe ich mehr als ein Dutzend zählen können." Sagte sie leise zu ihm während sie versuchte ihre Verfolger nicht sehen zu lassen, dass sie erwischt worden waren.

„Es sind fast zwanzig bis jetzt aber das Problem ist, dass ein Späher uns beobachtet." Das war es was Erza überraschte. Neben den zwanzig Männern in der Umgebung gab es noch jemanden? Dann war Tartaros wohl wirklich bereits hier, Erza machte aber nicht den Fehler wie wild um sich zu schauen, stattdessen fragte sie einfach ob ihre Vermutung richtig ist: „Was für ein Späher? Ist der von Tartaros?"

Team Neo Natsu merkte von dem Inhalt des Gesprächs fast nichts, sie wussten nur, dass die beiden über wichtige Sachen diskutieren mussten denn sonst würde man mit Mister nicht reden können. Natsu selbst vermittelte seinem Team auch etwas wichtiges: „Hört zu. Wir sind umzingelt." Er sagte das einfach so und lief weiter ohne sich darüber aufzuregen. Wendy und Lucy erschraken ganz kurz, ihnen fiel jedoch ein was sie kurz vor ihrer Wanderung besprochen hatten und auch sie liefen weiter wie wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass sie verfolgt werden.

Sie mussten nur noch auf eins der beiden Signale warten die sie vereinbart hatten.

„Der Späher ist ein einfacher Rabe, Kinderspielzeug im Gegensatz zu dem was ich gewohnt bin." Erza wusste nicht so recht ob sie sich beleidigt fühlen sollte oder nicht, denn sie hatte den Raben nicht entdeckt. „Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Tartaros Gladius Flamberges Magie ist. Wir sind also schon teilweise aufgeflogen."

Mister schien verdammt viel zu wissen, noch war das aber kein Grund zur Sorge. Das echte Problem mit dem sich Erza jetzt auseinander setzten musste war ihre jetzige Lage: „Wie sollten wir vorgehen?"

Bevor sie ihren ersten Schritt in Richtung Berg gemacht hatten, lernten Mister und Erza von der Empfangsdame ihres Hotels, dass eine kleine Dunkle Gilde in den Wäldern der Umgebung ihr Unwesen trieb. Ob diese Gilde eine Ablenkung für Tartaros Aufenthalt am Berg war oder nicht, konnten die beiden nicht beantworten, jedoch würden sie ein großes Risiko eingehen wenn sie mit denen in einen Kampf geraten würden.

Das Risiko bestand nicht darin, dass sie gegen diese unbedeutende Gilde verlieren könnten, sondern daran, dass Mitglieder dieser Gilde Tartaros warnen würden oder dass Tartaros einfach einen Kampf mitkriegen würde. Jedes weitere Vordringen zum Relikt wäre für die Fairy Tail Magier danach lebensgefährlich.

Deshalb hatten Mister und Erza ein paar Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Zum einen durften sie sich nicht als Magier der stärksten Gilde Fiores preisgeben. Erza hatte für Lucy passende Handschuhe aus ihrem Dimensionsraum herausgeholt. Natsu verband sich einfach den Arm. Somit waren die offensichtlichen Merkmale der Gilde getilgt, fehlte nur noch ihre Magie. Natsu durfte kein Feuer benutzen oder essen, Lucy wurde jegliche Beschwörung mit ihren Schlüsseln verboten und Erza durfte ihre Rüstung nicht mehr wechseln. Damit waren die bekannten Magier von Fairy Tail halbwegs geschützt denn _jeder_ kannte Salamander und Titania.

Da keiner wirklich etwas von Wendy wusste, wurden ihr keine Verbote auferlegt. Sharla und Happy hingegen sollten nicht Aria benutzen, das wurde aber ziemlich sofort vergessen und keinen hatte es großartig gestört.

Mister merkte dabei noch an, dass keiner schwach aussehen und schwach kämpfen durfte. Man sollte schließlich nicht vermuten, dass die Magier mit ihrem Kräften zurück halten. Natsu sah darin kein Problem, er könne auch ohne seine Magie Prügel verteilen. Erza hätte auch keine Probleme da sie fürs gute kämpfen nicht ständig ihr Arsenal wechseln müsste. Nur wegen Lucy machten sich einige Sorgen aber sie versicherte allen, dass sie einfach nur das machen würde was schon immer bei Kämpfen getan hatte: ihre Freunde unterstützen, sie hatte schließlich noch ihre Peitsche.

Jetzt kam es zu einem Szenario mit dem Team Neo Natsu nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sie wurden von Tartaros entdeckt noch bevor sie überhaupt mit Tartaros echten Kontakt hatten.

Wie sollten sie jetzt weiter vorgehen? Erza schloss schon von Anfang an nicht aus, dass sie eventuell frühzeitig entdeckt werden würden aber mit der Dunklen Gilde obendrauf sah es schon wieder etwas anders aus. Sie konnte sich nicht für jedes einzelne Dilemma einen Plan ausdenken, so viel Zeit hatten sie nicht und doch genau war es diese Zeit die sie jetzt verlieren würden, wenn sie umkehren müssten um den Späher etwas vormachen zu können.

„Wir werden gegen die Männer antreten und sie alle besiegen." Erza schaute auf die Spitze des Berges hoch, welsches sie schon seit eineinhalb Stunden vor Augen hatten. Sie hoffte Misters Plan würde verdammt gut sein. „Danach geht es wieder zurück zum Dorf." Das war genau das was Erza befürchtet hatte. Zeitverlust. Im schlimmsten Fall würde es ihnen noch nicht einmal etwas bringen.

„Der Späher wird annehmen, dass wir nur wegen der Dunklen Gilde hier gewesen sind und wenn er noch Zweifeln daran haben sollte wird er uns folgen und später die nähere Umgebung von Goan beobachten. Genau dann werden wir uns an ihm vorbei schleichen und falls wir dann nicht entdeckt werden, werden wir einen zeitlichen Vorsprung von mehreren Stunden haben." Es war unglaublich wie sicher Mister klang aber Erza schien etwas überhört zu haben, denn mit dem was sie sich gedacht hatte würde eigentlich der Gegenteil der Fall sein.

„Wir kriegen einen zeitlichen Vorsprung wenn wir den ganzen Weg zurückgehen?"

„Der Vorsprung wird der sein, dass Tartaros uns mindestens zwei Stunden von ihr wegdenken wird." Also doch etwas mit Teleportation. Wenn sie wieder im Dorf sind um die gefangengenommenen Männer der dortigen Polizei zu überführen, kann Mister sie einfach wieder an diesen Teil des Waldes zurück bringen und Tartaros würde immer noch glauben sie währen zwei Stunden weg. Das würde vielleicht auch Misters Fähigkeit erklären, er kann sich nur an Orte teleportieren an denen er schon war.

Diese Erkenntnis an Misters Magie störte Erza ein wenig, denn es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an, wie wenn sie etwas übersehen würde. Sie wusste allerdings noch viel zu wenig um genauere Mutmaßungen anstellen zu können. Jetzt war es wichtig die anderen über die Sache zu informieren.

„Natsu! Halt mal besser Ausschau!" War das geheime Zeichen das sie ausgemacht hatten. Jedoch war es nicht das Zeichen für die Dunkle Gilde die sie vielleicht getroffen hätten, sondern eigentlich eine List für Tartaros um sie glauben zu lassen sie würden hier in der Umgebung nach etwas suchen und nicht vor haben weiter am Berg zu sein.

Natsu, Lucy und die anderen verstanden, dass sie von ihrem wahren Feind entdeckt worden sind, sie wussten allerdings schon, dass bereits von dritten umzingelt sind. Ihnen drängten sich jetzt die selben Fragen auf wie Erza sie gerade noch hatte aber obwohl Natsu das nicht gerne zu geben würde, er war nicht derjenige der die Entscheidungen in dieser Mission treffen wird also vertraute er darauf, dass Erza wusste was sie geplant hatte.

„Tu ich!" War die einfache Antwort des Drachentöters, die nächste Frage war jedoch, wussten die Männer dass sie ebenfalls entdeckt worden waren oder nicht? Sollten sie zuerst angreifen oder sich angreifen lassen? Als sie erneut an einen kleinen Hügel kamen war die Antwort fast schon gegeben. Ihre Verfolger hatten bestimmt schon oft genug miterlebt, dass zwei Leute dieser Gruppe sich schnell nach oben tragen ließen und drei etwas länger brauchen um nachzukommen. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit einen Überraschungsangriff zu starten also bereitete Natsu seinen Teil des Teams darauf vor.

„Da vorne," er flüsterte sodass nur Wendy, Lucy, Sharla und Happy zuhören konnten: „werden wir höchstwahrscheinlich gleich angegriffen werden. Also passt auf."

Und sie wurden aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, nur schon etwas früher.

Noch bevor die ersten Meter wieder in die Höhe gingen, musste Natsu seine Freunde davor bewahren von Dolchen abgestochen zu werden. Als er die Waffen sah die sich in den Boden eingerammt hatten, musste er sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen um nicht in Feuer und Flamme gehüllt auf seine neuen Gegner einzuschlagen.

Schnell richtete er sich wieder auf und bereitete sich darauf vor, leider, noch mehr geworfenen Waffen ausweichen zu müssen. Das selbe ging für Lucy und die anderen. Natsu hatte keine große Erfahrung darin ohne seine schützende Wand aus Feuer Projektile zu zerstören, was hieß, dass er bis aufs erste nur Ausweichen konnte und in die Nähe dieser großen und muskulösen Männer kommen musste. Für eine gute Ablenkung hatte Tartaros aber wirklich gesorgt.

Das größte Problem das sich Natsu aber stellen musste war, dass sie aus allen Richtungen kamen. Mit so wenig Zeit wie Natsu zum Denken zur Verfügung hatte konnte er nur gerade Mal erkennen, dass er sich nicht um die Gegner von hinten kümmern musste, denn dort waren Erza und... Erza alleine genügte eigentlich schon. Er schaute trotzdem nach hinten um zu sehen in welche Richtung Mister gehen würde, natürlich mit der Annahme, dass der gefälligst kämpft.

Er sah wie Mister anfing nach vorne zu laufen nachdem Erza ihr Schwert gezogen hatte. Er hatte dabei seine beiden Arme nach rechts ausgestreckt und noch bevor Natsu sich fragen konnten was er vorhatte, zog Mister seine Arme wie im Halbkreis vor seinen Körper. Auf Natsus rechter Seite wurde dabei plötzlich der Boden flüssig und ihre Angreifer blieben fast Knietief im Schlamm stecken oder fielen hin und es waren nicht nur die auf der rechten Seite die von Misters Magie betroffen war. Unglaublich schnell rannte Mister nach vorne an den andren vorbei und verflüssigte die Böschung vor ihrer Gruppe. Die dunklen Magier die von vorne kamen hatten es somit noch schlechter erwischt als die von rechts, denn jetzt konnten sie fast gar nichts anderes als in Schlamm hineinzufallen.

„Woah!" Viele von Team Neo Natsu waren schwer beeindruckt von Mister, doch gerade als man dachte es wäre vorbei, überraschte der fremde Mann einen noch einmal in dem er seine Arme die im Verlauf seiner Attacke links standen, nach rechts zog. Sämtliche matschige Erde wurde durch ihn wieder hart und trocken, diesmal angefangen von vorne. All die Männer die keine Zeit hatten sich aufzurichten geschweige denn vom schlammigen Bereich runter zu kommen, wurden in die Erde mit ihren Gliedmaßen eingebettet.

Vor allem für Lucy war das ganze ein erstaunlicher Anblick, wie Mister mit seinen Händen praktisch die Luft aber eigentlich die Essenz des matschigen Bodens ergriff und über die ganze Fläche bis nach hinten riss. Da er nicht den ganzen Weg zurück lief um mit seiner Magie alles wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zu bringen, konnten alle Magier von Fairy Tail zum Teil spüren wie seine magische Energie über sie hinweg flog.

Es war nicht außerordentlich stark aber das sollte es auch nicht sein, denn schließlich wollten sie Tartaros gegenüber nicht als eine große Gefahr auftreten. Nein, es war etwas schwerer zu beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an wie die scharfen und präzisen Energiestöße die man zum Beispiel vom Meister Makarov erhält oder auch von Jura. Etwas was sich eigentlich nur bei sehr erfahrenen Magiern zeigt.

Diese Welle von Energie erreichte noch die hinterste Stelle des Schlamms und verwandelte es in ein Gefängnis für diejenigen die sich darin befanden.

Ein Blick um einen herum zeigte das Ausmaß was dieser eine Magier binnen weniger Sekunden geleistet hatte, die Hälfte der Angreifer wurde fast vollständig unschädlich gemacht. Fast, weil die meisten auf der rechten Seite noch ihre Hände benutzen konnten.

Damit hatte Natsu herausgefunden was er wissen wollte und griff die Männer links von ihm an. Diese waren etwas verängstigt von Misters Attacke, griffen aber immer noch an, jetzt wahrscheinlich sogar erzürnter und gewalttätiger als zuvor.

Ab dann hatte jeder seine festen Gegner. Hinten wurde die dunklen Magier von Erza fertig gemacht auch ohne, dass sie ihre Rüstung ändern musste. Lucy machte sich an die Männer rechts die wegen dem Schlamm behindert waren aber immer noch halbwegs kämpfen konnten, unterstützt wurde sie dabei von Wendy während Sharla Ausschau nach Gefahren für sie hielt. Natsu, der eigentlich nach links los gestürmt war, wurde von Mister der ebenfalls nach links ging weiter nach vorne gedrängt.

Der Späher der das ganze beobachtete musste nur genauer hinsehen und erkannte, dass die drittklassige Dunkle Gilde die sie hier gelockt hatten, keine Chance gegen diese neuen Magier hatte. Die rothaarige Frau auf der einen Seite war eindeutig im Schwertkampf überlegen auch wenn ein paar es schafften einen fast schon anständigen Kampf zu liefern. Das blonde Mädchen schien da schon fast tollpatschig im Vergleich, wie sie mit ihrer Peitsche auf die Hände und Arme ihrer Gegner draufschlug damit dieser ihre Waffen fallen ließen und wie sie die Gliedmaßen zusammenband um die Leute mit einem Ruck zu Boden zu bringen.

Natürlich brauchte es kein Genie um zu sehen, dass Blondie verdammt große Schwierigkeiten in diesem Kampf hätte, wenn der Kerl in weiß nicht den Großteil ihrer jetzigen Gegner schon ein riesiges Handicap gegeben hätte und sie nicht von ein kleinen blauhaarigen Mädchen ständig Hilfe kriegen würde.

Und der Kerl im weißen Mantel? Der kämpfte, und da hatte Gladius keine Probleme das zu erkennen, wie ein Killer. Auf der Seite wo er sich befand hatte er zuerst erneut den Boden verflüssigt aber nicht wieder zurück gewandelt. Nur die Stellen an die er trat wurden fest und alle anderen mussten sich im Schlamm rumwühlen. Jetzt kam allerdings der Teil in dem er sich von den anderen unterschied.

Der pinkhaarige zum Beispiel, der im Nahkampf mit Tritten und Schlägen versuchte seine Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen, war im Gegensatz zu dem Kerl ein Softie. Er schlug nur zu um die dunklen Magier außer Atem zu bringen, wenn aber der im weißen Mantel mit seinen Füßen jemanden trat, brach er Knochen. Als Späher konnte er das hören.

Dieser Mann schien ebenfalls ziemlich gut im Nahkampf zu sein obwohl seine Magie eher auf einen anderen Kampfstil gedeutet hätte. Er hatte keine Probleme physischen und magischen Angriffen auszuweichen und wenn er mal etwas mit seinen Händen machte war er noch gefährlicher, denn er benutzte ein Messer. Nicht einmal die Frau mit dem Schwert war so brutal wie er, auf ihrer langen Waffe hatte sich im Verlauf des Kampfes nicht annähernd so viel Blut gesammelt wie auf dem kleinen Dolch dieses Mannes nach dem er seinen ersten echten Angriff damit gemacht hatte. Warum? Weil er dem Opfer der versucht hatte ihn von der Seite zu attackieren mit dem Dolch in den Hals gestochen hatte.

Es war ein schneller und kräftiger Stoß. Gladius hatte schon gesehen wie einer seiner Kameraden Menschen mit so einem Schlag in den Hals in Lebensgefahr brachte, aber dieser Mann rammte seine Waffe mitten in den Hals seiner Gegner, zog es wieder raus und blieb noch nicht einmal lange genug an einem Fleck stehen um zuzusehen wie der tote Körper auf den Boden fiel. Überhaupt liebte dieser Mann wohl die menschliche Schwachstelle Hals, denn bei anderen Gegnern schnitt er sie einfach auf.

Es war ein starker Kontrast zwischen seinen Kämpfen der der anderen und diese, oder zumindest die rothaarige Frau, sahen diesen Unterschied auch. Die Frau schien fast schockiert darüber wie dieser Mann seine Gegner niedermetzelte, weshalb sie beinahe von einem ihrer Gegner erwischt wurde.

* * *

><p>AN: Hat mal wieder eine Weile gedauert aber das nächste Kapitel wird nicht mehr solange auf sich warten lassen (hoffentlich) denn ich bin gerade in diesem Zyklus mit meinen Geschichten drin und wenn der jetzt nicht unterbrochen wird kommt das nächste Update in einer bis zwei Wochen.<p>

Eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas länger schreiben aber es wurde schon mehr als 2700 Wörter und ich hab mir gedacht, was solls.

Und noch kurze Notizen: Ein neuer Charakter wurde vorgestellt, Gladius Flamberge. Seinen Namen hab ich aus dem Waffeninventar von dem PSP Spiel Dissidia zusammengestellt. Sein Nachnahme wird englisch ausgesprochen und er ist nicht der Rabe selbst, sondern er kontrolliert nur ein „Gespenst" und hockt selbst irgendwo einfach nur rum. Ich bin mir leider noch nicht ganz sicher was ich mit ihm anstellen soll...

Aber für diese Story hab ich so VIEL vor, ihr glaubt es gar nicht! Ich habe schon einen Epilog im Kopf und fast jeden Arc den ich hier noch reinschmeißen werde. Diesen Arc nenne wir mal „Die Reliquie", der nächste wäre wahrscheinlich „Kampf um Crocus".

Tartaros ist dabei zwar der Gegner in diesem ersten Arc aber nicht die eigentlichen Gegner der Story (und des zweiten und dritten Arcs). Und erinnert ihr euch daran, dass ich Charon bald in einen Crossover machen werde? Der erste wichtige Charakter dafür wird im nächsten Kapitel auftreten und danach wird diese Story auch offiziell ein Crossover sein.

Nicht zu vergessen, etwas was ich seit diesem Kapitel mache: die weiße Katze von Wendy. Ich weiß es gibt große Streitereien mit den romanisierten Namen vieler Charas aber ich habe irgendwo mal Sharla gelesen oder gehört und habe mich sofort in diese Schreibweise verliebt. Das heißt ab sofort gibt es kein Charle mehr sondern Sharla. :)

Ohja, Mister. Tja Leute, so machten man Gegner platt. Was haltet ihr davon?

Da mir leider nichts mehr einfällt was ich noch sagen könnte, kommen wir jetzt zu einem kleinen Satz den ich eigentlich für dieses Kapitel geplant hatte, welches aber bis aufs nächste Mal warten muss:

„Meine menschliche Rücksichtnahme auf das Leben ist sehr selektiv." Jetzt ratet mal wer das sagt.

Noch Fragen?

Und Danke für eure Reviews.


	10. Der lange Weg zum Eingang des Glücks

_**Der lange Weg zum Eingang des Glücks**_

Erza konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Was machte der Kerl da? Warum brachte er die Leute so einfach um? Warum? Als sie sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ, hätte sie beinahe ihren Gegner vergessen, der auf sie zukam. Ein harter Tritt und der flog zum nächsten Baum, aber Erzas Augen waren wieder auf Mister gerichtet.

Vier leblose Körper lagen auf dem Boden, etwas in der schlammigen Erde eingetaucht.

Sie sah, wie er ohne Probleme den Attacken der Männer ausweichen und sie mit kräftigen Tritten weit weg befördern konnte. Warum also diese Brutalität? Warum musste er bei einigen von denen mit dem Messer auch noch ihre empfindlichste Stelle am Körper verletzen? Ihren Hals.

Mister kam ihr vor wie ein eiskalter Killer. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde in der sie die Leichen auf dem Boden sehen musste, verlor sie ein Stückchen mehr von dem Vertrauen, welches sie in ihm hatte. Inwieweit hatte sie sich in ihm getäuscht? Aber eigentlich, hatte sie mehr in die Meinung ihres Meisters vertraut. Hatte er sich also getäuscht?

_Wurde_ er getäuscht?

Wer war dieser Kerl?

Mit einem aggressiven Schub an Kraft, griff sie die letzten Männer in ihrer Umgebung an. Erza wollte so schnell wie möglich den Kampf beenden und Mister zur Rede stellen. Als sie sich sicher war, dass die anderen nicht von ihren besiegten Gegnern gefährdet sein würden, drehte sie sich schnell in die Richtung von Mister um und eilte zu ihm hinüber.

Natsu währenddessen hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Kein Feuer einsetzen, war der dominanteste Gedanke den er zurzeit hatte. Er schlug sich gut, dachte er sich, keiner der sie beobachtete würde merken, dass er nicht seine ganze Kraft einsetzte. Um die meisten seiner Gegner die am Hang waren, musste er sich dabei kaum Sorgen machen, diese waren zum Teil mit allen Gliedmaßen im Boden gefangen. Nur wenige konnten aus ihren Gefängnissen rauskommen, so fest schien die Erde zu sein. Wenn es um Magie ging, schien Mister nicht schlecht zu sein, aber Erde weich und hart machen war kaum eine offensive Technik, Natsu hatte nicht gesehen, dass er die Erde großartig bewegte. Um zu sehen wie er denn wirklich kämpfen würde, schaute Natsu kurz zu ihm rüber.

Er sah den mysteriösen Fremden, wie er ohne große Schwierigkeiten Attacken ausweichen und Gegenangriffe ausführen konnte. Im Nahkampf lag also sein wahres Können. Hätte man ihm anfangs nicht zugetraut, so dünn und schmächtig wie er auf einen wirkte. Dann wiederrum hatte er Natsu mit einer einfachen Drehung ziemlich weit weggeschleudert, als er ihn damals zum ersten Mal begegnete.

Er drehte sich sofort wieder um, um seine Gegner nicht zu vernachlässigen. Aber eine störende Sache blieb noch an ihm hängen. Die Szene die er gerade um Mister gesehen hatte, schien nicht ganz richtig. Für ihn war da etwas Falsches dran, aber er hatte keine Zeit es sich besser anschauen zu können. Mit einem schnellen Sprung zur Seite, wich er einem Muskelpaket aus, der von irgendwo eine riesige Axt herhatte. Der Mann konnte sich allerdings von seinem Schwung nicht schnell genug wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen, und Natsu nutzte diese Gelegenheit natürlich schamlos aus ihm zuerst seine Waffe wegzuschlagen und ihm dann mit mehreren Fußtritten ins Gesicht, das Bewusstsein halb rauszuhauen. Mit einem letzten Schlag mit der Faust, fiel der Kerl dann zu Boden, wo er wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile bleiben würde.

Plötzlich sah Natsu aber dann etwas aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus. Er schaute schnell auf den Hang, auf die vielen Männer die immer noch versuchten, sich zu befreien. Als er vorhin hochsprang sah er etwas was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er lief zu der Stelle hin, einem weiteren Gegner einen kräftigen Schlag gebend, und schaute auf den Mann der vor ihm lag.

Er gehörte zu denen die vom schlammigen Hang hinunterfielen, allerdings schien er nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein, seinen Kopf oben zu halten. Er steckte mit seinem gesamten Gesicht im steinharten Boden fest, ohne dass sein Brustkorb sich noch bewegte. Ohne zu zögern trat Natsu sofort auf den Boden ein wo der Kopf des Mannes lag. Er verstärkte seinen Tritt noch etwas mit seiner Magie und hoffte, dass es von niemanden bemerkt worden sein könnte. Er beugte sich schnell nach unten drehte den Kopf des Mannes zur Seite, doch da er nicht atmete, drückte er seinen Fuß etwas auf seinen Brustkorb.

Glücklicherweise war das bereits genug den Mann wieder von selbst atmen zu lassen, auch wenn er bewusstlos blieb. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn Natsu ihn nur etwas später gefunden hätte?

Nachdem Natsu noch mit ein paar anderen Gegnern gekämpft hatte, ging er zu Lucy rüber um ihr etwas unter die Arme greifen zu können. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Fragte er sie als er gerade einem Magier der mit seinen Schlägen noch jede Menge Luft in Bewegung bringen konnte, gewaltig mit seinem Fuß dessen Kiefer rammte. „Alles in Ordnung." Sagte Lucy mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ihr Teamwork mit Wendy war ausgezeichnet.

Ihre Gegner trauten sich dann mit der Ankunft Natsus, nicht mehr wirklich anzugreifen. Sollten sie sich vielleicht zurückziehen, fragten sie sich. Ein Teil ihrer Kameraden steckte fest und auf der anderen Seite mit der Frau und dem Mann, sah es nicht wirklich besser aus. Aber verflucht sei der Tag, an dem sie so schnell vor Halbwüchsigen fliehen würden. Mit erneutem Tatendrang stießen sie nach vorne, doch hatten sie Natsu viel zu sehr unterschätzt.

Etwas sicherer fühlend, da Natsu sich jetzt um die Männer kümmerte, schaute Lucy wie es Erza und Mister ging. Erza hatte wie erwartend, keine Probleme mit ihren Gegnern gehabt und eilte gerade auf Misters Standort zu. Warum aber tat sie das? War er etwa in Gefahr? Sofort drehte sich die Stellarmagierin dann zu ihrem fremden Begleiter um und sah, dass er sich eigentlich ziemlich gut schlug. Etwas erleichtert, atmete sie dann durch, doch von ihrem Blickwinkel aus, sah sie plötzlich wie ein paar der dunklen Magier eine Art gemeinsame Attacke vorbereiteten um Mister angreifen zu können.

Lucy wollte ihn gerade warnen, doch ihr stockte der Atem, als sie die leblosen Körper auf dem Boden erblickte. Blut erstreckte sich auf deren schmerzverzehrten Gesichtern und schlammiger Kleidung und Lucy legte sich sofort die Hand über den Mund um sich wenigstens psychisch ein wenig vor dem Anblick schützen zu können. Sie hob ihren Blick und richtete ihn erneut auf die Kerle die jetzt gerade dabei waren ihren Angriff auszuführen, während Mister noch mit einem anderen beschäftigt zu sein schien. Sie hätte ihn sofort warnen müssen anstatt wie ein Kleinkind zu erstarren. Doch warum musste Mister diese Männer umbringen?

Gebündelte Magie in Form von einem gewaltigen Luftschuss kam auf Mister zu. In dieser unglaublich schnellen Attacke waren auch noch messerscharfe Blätter enthalten, die mit im Wirbel rotierten. Als Mister das sah, verflüssigte er schnell den Boden vor ihm und formte eine Wand, nach dem er es wieder erstarren ließ. Seine Verteidigung war aber nicht dick genug gewesen, der Angriff wurde nur etwas abgeschwächt und traf Mister dann trotzdem, sodass er in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, weggeschleudert wurde.

Erza und Lucy fürchteten, im schlimmsten Fall, schwere Verletzungen, doch sie wurden überrascht. Mister wurde zwar von seinen Füßen gerissen und seine Kleidung machte ebenfalls den Anschein, dass es an einigen Stellen aufgerissen wäre, jedoch hatte er keine Problem in der Luft einen halben Salto zu machen und wieder auf dem Boden zu landen. Kaum war er wieder auf den Füßen, hatte er schon seinen nächsten Angriff vorbereitet gehabt, so schnell schmiss er sein Messer nach einem der drei Magier, die ihn angriffen.

Lucy war später dann nur zu froh darüber, dass ihre Augen in diesem Moment auf ein weißes Blatt, welches gerade in Misters Nähe zu Boden fiel, fixiert waren und sie so nicht mit ansehen musste, wie Misters geworfenes Messer einen der Männer schwer am Hals verwundete. Sie hörte nur die erschrockenen Schreie der anderen und konnte sich gerade noch so davon abhalten in deren Richtung zu schauen. Während sie dann die Beine eines der Körper am Boden anstarrte, vernahm sie deutlich wie ein weiterer hinunterstürzte.

Urplötzlich wurde es unheimlich still auf dem Schlachtfeld. Die meisten waren schon halb besiegt, doch die die noch kämpften verloren ihren letzten Kampfeswillen nach dem sie mitansahen wie Mister ihre Kameraden ohne Probleme und Schwierigkeiten töten konnte.

„Ich würde euch raten jetzt aufzugeben, wenn ihr nicht genauso enden wollt." Sagte er dann zu den übrigen der dunklen Gilde. Sollten sie sich jetzt aber ergeben? Oder, wäre es dumm es nicht zu tun? Genug ihrer Leute lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden, einige von ihnen sogar tot und dieser Kerl schien keine Gewissensbisse zu haben, weitere umzubringen. Waren die etwa nicht aus einer staatlich anerkannten Gilde? Normalerweise waren die nicht so brutal. Aber was sollten sie jetzt noch machen außer sich zu ergeben, denn besiegt waren sie leider schon. Sie hatten keine Chance.

Viele der Magier aus der dunklen Gilde legten ihre Waffen nieder. Ein paar weiter hinten wollten sich jedoch schnell aus dem Staub machen, doch Misters scharfen und künstlichen Augen entging das nicht: „Wenn ihr auch nur versucht zu fliehen werdet ihr es bereuen!" In der Unterwelt benutzte man gerne ein _‚für den Rest eures Lebens bereuen',_ wenn man andere bedrohte. Man ließ es weg um zu zeigen, dass es kein restliches Leben mehr geben würde.

Umrissen von Angst und dem Zweifel, dass es sich wirklich um eine offizielle Gilde handelte, erstarrten die letzten Männer und sanken mit den Händen über dem Kopf zu Boden.

Team Neo Natsu war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob ihnen Misters Art mit den Verbrechern umzugehen, gefiel. Natürlich kam es vor, dass es bei einem Kampf mit einer dunklen Gilde Tote gibt. Vor solchen Fällen, falls die offizielle Gilde beweisen konnte, dass sie keine Schuld an der Auslösung des Kampfes trugen, waren sie praktisch versichert. In den meisten Fällen würden sie nicht juristisch belangt werden (außer man hieß zufällig Fairy Tail). Aber jetzt schien es sogar Natsu zu viel gewesen sein.

„Was sollte das!?" Fragte er dann mit seinem Finger auf einen der Toten am Boden zeigend. „Du hättest hier niemanden umbringen müssen!" Mister schaute ihn kurz gleichgültig an und Natsu hasste es wie er ihn an jemanden erinnerte den er kannte. Er sagte aber kein Wort und schaute sich im Schlachtfeld um, all ihre lebenden Gegner streng im Visier. Erza vermutete, dass er noch die Lage des Spähers überprüfte. Mit Sicherheit würden sie immer noch beobachtet werden, sie hatte aber im Laufe des Gefechts die Krähe aus den Augen verloren.

Es überraschte alle ein wenig, dass Mister sich nach so langer Denkzeit doch dazu entschied auf Natsus Beschuldigung zu antworten, was er zu sagen hatte gefiel aber so gut wie niemanden: „Du hast recht. Ich fand aber auch keinen Grund es nicht zu tun." Die paar Verbrecher in seiner Nähe kauerten vor Angst und versuchten langsam von ihm wegzukommen ohne, dass er auf die Idee kam sie anzugreifen. Die anderen aus Fairy Tail konnten die Männer vollkommen verstehen, sie fragten sich ob sie lieber nicht auch aus Vorsicht ein bisschen Angst vor ihm haben sollten. Bei Natsu verwandelten sich solche Gefühle und Gedanken jedoch schnell in Wut:

„Du!" Mit dem was er sagen wollte kam er aber nicht weit, Mister hatte selber noch vieles zu verkünden.

„Wir sind hier fertig und sollten nicht länger unsere Zeit verschwenden." Er sah wie Natsu wütend auf ihn zumarschierte aber er hatte wirklich nicht vor zu trödeln, weshalb sofort zur Sache kam: „Was wir hier noch entscheiden müssen ist, ob wir die Toten eingraben oder bis zum Dorf tragen lassen." Natsu blieb vor Staunen kurz stehen. _Wovon redet der Kerl? Was hat der Kerl vor?_

Die anderen fragten sich das auch, doch Lucy bemerkte etwas an seiner Wortwahl, weshalb sie nachfragte: „Was meinst du mit ‚_zum Dorf tragen lassen_'?"

Mister schaute sie noch nicht einmal an, als er ihr antwortete. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seinen Mantel ein wenig herzurichten: „Ich meine, entweder tragen diese Magier ihre Toten zurück zum Dorf oder sie beerdigen sie hier und jetzt. Es liegt ganz bei ihnen, was sonst könnte man mit einem Haufen totem Fleisch anfangen?" Oh, er wüsste etwas, das musste aber keiner erfahren.

Doch egal wie logisch sein Gesagtes auch war, es war trotzdem so etwas wie ein Schock für einige es zu hören. Er klang wie ein herzloser Killer so wie er darüber sprach, dass die Männer ihre toten Kameraden an Ort und Stelle beerdigen sollen, auch wenn diese Verbrecher waren. Die Magier der dunklen Gilde waren sich dabei nicht mal sicher, ob sie es hier nicht mit einem Psychopathen zu tun hatten.

Natsu natürlich, konnte das nicht ab: „Warum musstest du sie überhaupt töten!? Du hättest sie zusammenschlagen können und das war's!" Eine befriedigende Antwort erhielt er nie und er verfluchte Makarovs Entscheidung ihn mit auf die Mission zu lassen.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Kein Grund darüber zu streiten. Es ist Zeit loszugehen." Mister drehte sich dann zu den Männern und sagte zu ihnen: „An eure Stelle würde ich die jetzt einbuddeln, damit ihr noch genügend Leute habt die Bewusstlosen zu tragen." Es erforderte Natsus gesamte Willenskraft jetzt nicht in Flammen auszubrechen.

Die dunkle Gilde entschied sich aber dafür ihre getöteten Kameraden mitzunehmen, was Mister nicht gefiel aber es war ihm eigentlich ziemlich egal solange sie nicht schlapp machten und schön weiter liefen. Sie würden die Magier dann der Polizei im Dorf überlassen und aufpassen, dass der Späher den Rest ihres Tuns nicht mitbekommt, schließlich hatte er sich vorhin extra von der Attacke treffen lassen, um ihre sichere und schnelle Reise zum Berg gewährleisten zu können. Sie würden zwar ein paar Stunden verlieren, wenn es aber richtig klappt, hätten sie Tartaros gegenüber einen Vorteil, denn diese würden nicht im Traum daran denken, dass sie sich mit einer kleinen Teleportation schon zum Berg bewegt hatten.

Die dunklen Magier eingeschüchtert und kurz vor dem Aufbruch, ging Erza zu Mister und alle die zuschauten erwarteten einen neuen Streit. Die Fairy Tail Magier waren aber nicht überrascht als ihre Titania Mister eine Ohrfeige gab. Ein schmerzhaft klingender Knall war zu hören. Er schien es nicht erwartet zu haben und tastete sich mit seiner rechten echten Hand, seine linke Wange ab. Für ihn war der Schlag nicht hart gewesen, aber überraschend.

„So etwas will ich nie wieder sehen! Wir sind keine Monster die wahllos Menschen töten!" Es war kaum zu glauben aber sie hielt sich zurück, denn sie wurden immer noch beobachtet, ihre Wut war aber deutlich zu spüren. Mister schaute sie, was Erza glaubte, wütend an. Doch auch er verkniff es sich mehr zu sagen. Das konnte warten bis sie wieder im Dorf sind. Der Weg dahin würde jetzt aber mit noch mehr Spannung geladen sein als vorher.

In all dem gefühlten Chaos was um sie herum geschah, fiel Lucy dann plötzlich wieder etwas ein. Sie hätte schwören können etwas gesehen zu haben als Mister angegriffen wurde. Es sah aus wie ein Blatt Papier, was sie an ihren ‚Brief' erinnerte. Aus Neugier heraus ging sie an die Stelle zurück und schaute sich etwas um, Wendy und Sharla an ihrer Seite, da sie nicht alleine gelassen werden wollten.

„Was suchst du?" Fragte die kleine Magierin Lucy, diese antwortete mit einem vagen: „Irgendwas was ich gesehen hab."

Bevor Natsu sie anschreien konnte, dass sie sich beeilen sollen, fand Lucy das Papier bereits, sie musste aber feststellen, dass es entgegen ihrer Erwartung kein Brief, sondern ein Foto war. Sie wusste nur nicht ob sie erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht, dieser Brief den sie mit sich trug gab ihr manchmal eine Gänsehaut.

„Lass mich auch sehen." Sagte Wendy und Lucy bückte sich nach unten damit alle drei das Foto sehen konnten und trotz den grausigen Geschehnissen vom Kampf der noch auf ihnen lastete, brachte ihnen das Bild ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht. „Ist der süß." Auf dem Foto war ein kleiner blauhaarige Junge, oder mehr ein Baby eigentlich, zu erkennen, der gerade Laufen zu lernen schien. „Du hast recht." Sagte Lucy, der kleine niedliche Junge lachte, während er sich gerade an den Händen eines Mannes im Hintergrund festhielt und versuchte ein paar Schritte nach vorne zu machen.

„Oh." Fiel Lucy aber dann auf; man konnte das Gesicht vom Mann, dem wahrscheinlichen Vater vom Jungen, zwar nicht sehen, aber die Prothese aus dem der gesamte linke Arm bestand war wohl ein Hinweis genug wer es denn war. Er hatte es wohl wegen der Windattacke aus einem seiner Taschen verloren, doch noch bevor sie es zu Wendy und Sharla sagen konnte, schnappte jemand sich das Foto einfach aus ihren Fingern weg.

Die Mädchen schauten überrascht zu der Person hoch und sahen Mister, der etwas rot auf der linken, zum Teil verbrannten, Wange war, wie er das Foto in einer Innentasche seines Mantels verstaute. Ohne etwas zu sagen drehte er sich um und wollte gehen, doch Lucy wollte unbedingt wissen ob das süße (und komischerweise etwas vertraute) Baby sein Kind war: „Ist das dein Sohn?" Ohne jegliche Hintergedanken fragte sie das, Misters Antwort kam ihr aber wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht vor.

„Das Kind ist tot."

Geschockt starrten die drei auf ihren Weggefährten, während dieser sich ohne weitere Worte auf den Weg machte. Er klang so… eiskalt, auch wenn er eigentlich genauso gesprochen hatte wie immer: monoton, ohne große Gefühle. Es war nur… das Thema über das er so sprach.

‚_Wenn es wirklich sein Kind ist,… warum scheint es ihm nicht so viel auszumachen?'_ Allein die Tatsache, dass ein so kleines Baby gestorben ist und wie sein vermutlicher Vater über ihn redet, trieb Lucy schon fast die Tränen in die Augen. _‚Wie kann man nur so kalt sein?'_ Auf dem ganzen Weg zurück, ließen Lucy die Gedanken über Misters Kind nicht los, genauso wenig wie seine brutale Art gegen ihre Gegner vorzugehen. Er zeigte keine Reue über seine Taten und keine Trauer über das Bild.

Nur verlieren wollte er es wie es aussah nicht.

Wenn sie es sich aber richtig überlegte, kam er ihr eigentlich weniger wie ein eiskalter Killer vor, sondern mehr wie ein ausgebrannter Mann, der einfach nichts mehr in seinem Leben hatte außer einem Ziel, welches er verfolgte.

‚_Vielleicht… hat er schon getrauert… und kann einfach nicht mehr_.'

* * *

><p>„Hey, Leute." Erklang es in der Höhle in der gerade mehrere Leute am Arbeiten waren: „Das wollt ihr nachher bestimmt sehen." Der Mann der gerade sprach, Gladius Flamberge, hatte die Augen zu und saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, während er gerade durch die Augen der Krähe zusah wie die dunkle Gilde, die sie als Ablenkung dorthin gelockt hatten, von den Magiern von denen sie besiegt worden sind, abgeführt wurden.<p>

„Oooh ja. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir es sehen wollen." Fing einer seiner Kameraden sarkastisch an: „Schließlich hängen wir ja nur seit Stunden in dieser stockdunklen Höhle rum und reißen uns hier den Arsch auf, während du da draußen die Eichhörnchen beim Ficken beobachtest." Beendete er dann_ etwas_ wütend. Die Truppe von Tartaros versuchte gerade einen Eingang zum inneren des Tunnelsystem zu finden, welches sie nach tagelanger Suche endlich ausfindig machen konnten. Das Tunnelsystem, nicht den Eingang. Nach guter alter Manier entschieden sie sich dann einfach sich einen Eingang zu machen, was allerdings etwas nach hinten losgegangen war, denn die Höhlendecke stand nun kurz vorm Einstürzen, und ein Opfer hatte dann die mühevolle Aufgabe erteilt gekriegt, genau das zu verhindern. (Die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Eingang musste daraufhin aber wieder gestartet werden)

„Beruhig dich Gil, jeder von uns macht hier nur seine Arbeit." Kam es dann von einer etwas müden Männerstimme, der gerade die Wand abtastete.

Gilbert, blonde Haare und blaue Augen, ließ damit aber von seiner Wut nicht ab: „Leider ist meine Arbeit die einzige hier, die Muskelkraft erfordert! Ihr kriecht hier die ganze Zeit nur auf dem Boden rum oder starrt wie Verrückte gegen die Wand!" Hier schaute er die einzige Frau in ihren Reihen an, die tatsächlich die letzte Stunde damit verbrachte die Wand vor sich zu studieren. Ihrer Meinung nach brachte das mehr als jeden Zentimeter nach einem geheimen Knopf zu durchsuchen. Sie ließ sich von verbalen Attacken ihr gegenüber auch nicht stören, die kamen schließlich alle fünf Minuten von diesem einen Kerl auf sie zugeschossen, der _seiner_ Meinung nach alleine die ganze Arbeit machte.

„Nicht jeder von uns hat die nötige magische Fertigkeit drauf, die Decke zusammenzuhalten." Sagte sie wie aus einer Tonspur, denn sie hatte es wahrscheinlich schon ein Dutzend Mal gesagt gehabt. Einige konnten einfach nicht aufhören sich zu beschweren.

„Siehst doch mal so Gil," sprach diesmal eine andere Stimme von etwas weiter hinten aus der Höhle. Insgesamt waren sie zu fünft da drin: „Jetzt kannst du deine Pussyfähigkeit auch mal zu etwas nützlichem Einsätzen." Natürlich lachte der Mann noch etwas über Gilbert, der fatale Fehler den er hier allerdings machte, war der, dass er nicht auf den Boden schaute als er gerade lief. Eine kleine magische Barriere entstand plötzlich vor seinem Fuß und ehe man sehen konnte wie er dadurch auf den Boden fiel, lag er bereits Gesicht zuerst drauf.

„Ha! Das hast du davon!" Gilberts Magie manifestierte sich nämlich in einer Barriere die er in seiner Umgebung erschaffen konnte und diese Barriere nutzte er gerade um die niedrige Decke über ihren Köpfen oben zu halten, die letzten paar Stunden, ganz allein. Er mochte seine Magie aber nicht, sie war ihm nicht offensiv genug und er konnte in einem Kampf nicht wirklich viel damit anfangen. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er auch keine neue dazu lernen.

„Könnt ihr vielleicht _mir_ wieder zuhören? Ich hab hier wirklich etwas ganz Geiles."

„Doch Eichhörnchen?" Die Person die das fragte klang komischerweise sehr hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, aber wie wäre es mit: Ritter in weiß schlitzt dunklem Magier die Kehle auf?"

„Also keine fickenden Eichhörnchen?" Das wurde mehr wie eine Frage und weniger wie eine enttäuschte Aussage formuliert, was die meisten in der Höhle aber scherzhaft aufnahmen, so langweilig war es ihnen im Geheimen.

„Leider nein. Unsere Ablenkung ist aber hoch. Irgendeine Gilde kam, sah und siegte und ihr werdet nicht glauben wie einer von denen mit seinem Dolch abgegangen ist! Wie ein Profi! Ich sehe keinen Spritzer Blut an seiner Kleidung." Der Späher, wegen dem sich Team Neo Natsu wieder auf den Rückweg machen musste, war sichtlich von dem was er gesehen hatte amüsiert und begeistert. Für ihn war es ein Ausweg aus dem Trott, den er die letzten Tage beobachten musste.

„Wenigstens _kannst_ du etwas sehen." Sagte Gilbert (in den Augen einiger in der Höhle, schmollend) als er erschöpft sich auf den Boden hockte. Da er seine Magie mit den Händen kontrollierte, oder mit den Füßen als er seinen Kameraden zu Fall brachte, musste er nur diese in der Luft halten damit die Decke nicht nachgab. Was er schon seit Stunden machte, wie gesagt.

„Die gehen aber wieder, kam mir nicht so vor wie wenn sie irgendetwas bemerkt hätten. Gab aber ein paar Unstimmigkeiten unter der kleinen Truppe; Mister 'Ich-schlitz-dich-auf's Methode war wohl nicht ganz beliebt bei den anderen." Ein kleiner Lacher entkam dem Kerl mit den verschlossenen Augen, sein sehr müder Kollege hatte aber eine Frage:

„Kleine Truppe? Wie viele waren es?"

„Fünf und zwei eigenartige Tiere. Zwei Kerle, drei Frauen… oder Mädchen. Die eine mit den roten Haaren ging aber ab." Zum ersten Mal öffnete der Späher seine roten Augen und schaute mit einem etwas heimtückischen Grinsen auf Gilbert hinüber, der nur wenige Meter vor ihm saß: „Hat nur mit einem Schwert ihre Gegner fertig gemacht und schien weit oben in der Hierarchie zu sein. Das ist doch genau die Sorte Frau die du magst: Kommandieren dich herum und treten dir in den Arsch wenn du nicht gehorchst."

Die ganze Höhle brach in Gelächter aus, bis auf das Opfer über den gelacht wurde natürlich. Bis heute bereute er die Nacht in der er sturzbesoffen über dieses eine Mädchen das er kannte, erzählt hat. Zur Rache löste er einen Teil seines Schildes auf und die Decke über dem Späher bröckelte etwas auf ihn hinunter: „Schon gut! Schon gut! Es tut mir Leid!" Etwas gekichert wurde aber immer noch.

Nach ihrem kleinen Späßchen fiel die Stimmung aber wieder rapide ab. Alle kehrten wieder zurück in ihre gelangweilte oder miese Laune und keiner wusste wie lange sie das noch aushalten mussten. Bis:

„Hey Leute! Ich glaub ich hab was!" Es aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle kam.

* * *

><p>AN: Unglaublich lang hat die Story etwas auf Eis gelegen, das tut mir wirklich leid. Bei diesem Kapitel hat' ich auch noch eine Schreibblockade bei 1700 Wörtern ungefähr, und dann noch eine, da hab ich das Ende einfach zuerst geschrieben. Ich hab aber den eine Satz aus meinem letzten Autorenkommentar doch nicht eingebaut, ich hatte es vollkommen vergessen…<p>

Und wie angekündigt ist Charon jetzt ein Crossover mit Hetalia :), aber die Hetacharas die auftauchen werden, werden nicht der Fokus der Geschichte sein… bis auf den einen so gegen Ende hin. Ich hoffe mal die meisten kennen Hetalia.

Danke für eure Reviews.


End file.
